Yeni Yaşam
by funkyblack
Summary: 3. kitap tabanlıdır ama ortaya karışıktır. en iyisi okuyunuz ve yorum yapınız. LJ JSRP HRH
1. Chapter 1

(Pearl Jam-Black)

İşte karşısındaydı. Tüm heybetiyle Hogwarts… Bunca yıldan sonra tekrar buraya geleceği nerden aklına gelirdi ki. Bunu kaldırabileceğini asla düşünmezdi. Verdiği onca kayıptan sonra, tüm o harika anıların yaşandığı, her şeye tanık olan bu şatoya geri gelebileceğini hiç düşünmezdi. Herkesin saf, kirlenmemiş, ihanet etmemiş, ihanete uğramamış olduğu zamanlar… Şatoya doğru yürüdükçe tüm anıları geçmişten gelen hayaletler gibi hortluyordu peş peşe. Dev mürekkep balığının olduğu şu muazzam göl, şu ağaçlar, şu çimler… Her şey tonlarca sevinç, hüzün, acı tatlı anılar barındırıyordu. _Yapamayacağım…_ diye düşündü bir an. Durdu olduğu yerde. Geriye dönüp gitmeyi düşündü. Ama sonra gene_ o_ geldi aklına. Onu buraya kadar getiren düşünce… Tekrar Hogwarts'a dönmesini sağlayan yegâne sebep… _Harry…_ İçinde hem bir suçluluk duygusu, hem de ufak bir heyecan kıvılcımı hissetti. _Onu görmeliyim. Onunla yüzleşmeliyim. Onu daha fazla bir başına bırakmamalıyım._ Gözünün önüne gene o görüntü geldi. Dağınık siyah saçları, elinde hiç bırakmadığı oyuncak süpürgesi olan dişsiz bir gülümsemeyle çevresine bakınan ufaklık… Harry sadece bu görüntüyle vardı aklında. Nasıl bir ergen olmuştu acaba? Sonradan yaşadığı acılar onu nasıl bir şekle sokmuştu? Harry'i görme isteği ona tekrar güç verdi. Bu sefer daha emin adımlarla hızla ilerledi şatoya. _Yarın… _diye düşündü._ Yarın büyük gün. _

* * *

"E peki şu kim?" dedi Ron Hermione'nin kulağına eğilerek. Hermione ise o sırada tüm dikkatini her yılın başında yaptığı konuşmasını yapan Dumbledore'a yönlendirmiş olduğu için "Şşş!" diyerek Ron'u başından savdı. 

"KSKS'den başka hangi dersin öğretmeni yoktu ki?" diye devam etti Ron bu sefer Harry'e dönerek. Harry omuz silkti.

"Dinle Ron, anlatıyor işte!" diye çıkıştı Hermione.

"-evet, bu yıl aramıza katılan son hocamızda Profesör Jason. Kendisi Profesör Forsbay'in 102 yaşına gelip yeterince çalıştığına kanaat getirmesi sonucu Muggle Araştırmaları dersinde sizlerle beraber olacak."

"Hımm bayağı genç görünüyor," diye yorum yaptı Hermione kaşlarını kaldırarak.

"Üf, biz de şu Muggle Araştırmalarına yazılsak mı Harry, ha ne dersin?" dedi Ron elini beceriksizce turuncu saçlarından geçirerek. Hermione burnunda sinirli bir ses çıkararak öğretmenler masasına baktı. Profesör Jason gerçekten de güzel bir kadındı. _Ama bir şeyler var… _diye düşündü Hermione, Profesör Jason'un uzun kumral saçlarını, güzel yüzünü incelerken. _Bir şeyler yanlış gibi. _Tam o sırada Profesör de gözlerini Gryffindor masasında gezdiriyordu. Bir şeyler arar gibiydi. Sonra bir an gözleri üçünün oturduğu yerde sabitlendi. Hermione şaşkınlıkla gözlerini dikmiş onlara bakan Profesöre baktı. Profesör de bir süre sonra onun kendine baktığını anlamış olacak ki hafif bir gülümseme göndermek durumunda kaldı Hermione'ye. Hermione ise hemen başını Quidditch hakkında konuşmaya dalmış olan Ron ve Harry'e çevirdi.

"Bu kadında bir tuhaflık var!"

"Ne kadını Hermione?" diye ona döndü Ron kaşlarını kaldırarak.

"Profesör Jason! Tuhaf tuhaf bize baktı. Hem o olmasa bile… Bir tuhaf!"

"Bence sadece çok taş Hermione!" dedi Ron sırıtarak. "Hem sen zaten hep böyle iyi insanlardan şüphelenir, sonra gidip Gideloy Lockhart gibilerini seversin!"

"Ron! …"

Harry daha fazlasını dinlemeyerek tekrar yemeğiyle ilgilenmeye başladı. Klasik bir Ron-Hermione tartışmasıydı işte. Ama şu Profesör Jason cidden ilginç birine benziyordu. Harry kaçamak bir bakış attı öğretmenler masasına. Profesör Lupin'le hararetli bir sohbete dalmışa benziyorlardı. Lupin bir şeyler anlatırken Jason Harry'e doğru döndü ve göz göze geldiler. Jason Lupin'in dediği şeyi onaylar biçimde baş sallayarak tekrar ona döndü. _Ne hakkında konuşuyorlar acaba?..._

* * *

"…Jennifer kendini suçlamamalısın. Bende bunca zamandır Harry'e ulaşmaya çalışmadım. Çünkü Dumbledore onun için her zaman en iyisini düşünüyor zaten, biliyorsun." 

"Evet ama o Lily'nin bir parçası Remus! Lily'e karşı bir sorumluluğum olduğunu hissediyorum hep."

"Jen, biz kendi akıl sağlığımızı zor koruduk o zamanlarda! Harry bizimle hiçbir şekilde güvende olmazdı… Bu hiçbirimizin suçu değil."

"Belki de haklısın Remus…" dedi sonunda Jennifer, başını sallayarak önüne eğdi. "Ama bu yıl… Dumbledore bu teklifi bana getirince, artık gün bugün dedim. Bu yıl… o dışarıdayken… Harry'nin birilerine ihtiyacı olacağına eminim çünkü. Benim de ona ihtiyacım var aslen." Yavaşça Gryffindor masasına Harry'nin oturduğu yöne çevirdi gözlerini.

"Jen… Harry Sirius'la ilgili gerçeği bilmiyor."

"Nasıl bilmiyor?" dedi Jennifer şaşırarak.

"Dumbledore bilmesi taraftarı değil. Çünkü Lily ve James'in intikamını almak için Sirius'un peşine düşmesinden korkuyor. Harry çok cesur ve korkusuz bir çocuk, sende biliyorsun. Bu küçük yaşında iki, hatta üç kez Kim Olduğunu Bilirsin Senle karşı karşıya geldi ne de olsa. Sirius'la karşılaşmaktan da korkmaz eminim."

"Ama bunu ondan saklayamayız Remus! Bilmek onun hakkı!"

"Haklısın Jen, ama böylesi onun için en iyisi…"

Jennifer bu açıklamadan hiçte tatmin olmamış gibi başını iki yana sallıyordu. Ama bir şey demedi. Yine gözlerini Harry'e dikmişti. _Lily ve James'le ilgili hiç mi bir şey bilmiyor… hiç kimse hiçbir şey anlatmıyor mu ona? Nasıl buna dayanabiliyor? Şu anda ona bu kadar yakın oturan bu insanların bir zamanlar onun oturduğu yerde annesi babasıyla oturmuş olduğunu bile bilmiyor mu?_ Ve Jennifer kendini, Hogwarts'a geri döndüğünden beri bir türlü rahat bırakmayan anılar girdabında buldu tekrar……

"_-Sirius ve Remus'tan sonra Lils, Jen ve Kathy de yazın geri kalanını bizle bizim evde geçirdiler işte. Hayatımda geçirdiğim en en en güzel yazdı Kılkuyruk, daha fazla bir şeye söylemeye gerek yok herhalde," diyerek kolunu yanında oturan Lily'nin beline doladı. Gözleri parlayarak onun gözlerinin içine baktı, elaya yeşil… Sonra tekrar Peter'a dönerek devam etti, "Tüm grup bizdeydik abi yani kısacası, sen nerelerdeydin ya?"_

"_Ben gruptan değilim artık anlaşılan," diye mırıldandı Peter kendi kendine. "Ama benim yeni grubumu görene kadar bekle James Potter…" _

"_Ne diyorsun oğlum, biraz yüksek sesle konuşsana." _

"_Bir şey yok Çatalak," dedi Kılkuyruk iç geçirerek. "İşte bende yazın…"_

_Ama James artık Kılkuyruğun cevabını pekte merak etmiyor gibiydi. Lily'e dönmüş fısıldaşıp gülüşerek birbirlerine şölendeki muazzam tatlıları yediriyorlardı. Kılkuyruk çaresizce etrafına bakındı ve Jennifer'ın o sırada ona baktığını gördü. James'in onu dinlememesi yüzünden biraz utanıp yanakları kızardı Kılkuyruğun. _

"_E? Tatilde ne yaptığını anlatıyordun Peter," dedi Jennifer yumuşacık bir sesle. Peter daha da kızardı, Jennifer'ın yüzüne bakamadan konuşmaya başladı hevesle. "Tatilde aslında pekte-"_

"_Oğlum Kılkuyruk sen nerelerdeydin hakikaten!" diye atıldı Sirius, Jenniferla Peter'ın konuştuğunu yeni fark ederek._

"_Ben de onu anlatı-"_

"_Ya sen de James'lere gelmeliydin aslında. Aşırı eğlendik!" diye devam etti Sirius, Peter'ı duymamış gibi. "Dimi hayatım?" Jennifer'a baktı, James'in Lily'e biraz önce yönelttiği parlayan bakışlarla, maviye kahverengi…_

"_Evet…" dedi Jennifer gözlerini Sirius'un gözlerinden ayırmadan. O inanılmaz mavilikteki gözler içinde çok derinlerde bir yere bakıyordu sanki. Ama bir an sonra bu mükemmel büyü önlerindeki yemeklerle birlikte yok oldu. _

"_Haydi herkes yatağa!" diyen Dumbledore'un sesiyle herkes ayaklandı._

21 yıl sonra aynı salonda aynı sesle sersemlemiş gibi zor güç ayağa kalktı Jennifer. Evet, belki o zamandan bu zamana pek çok şey aynıydı; ama Jennifer kesinlikle aynı Jennifer değildi artık, olamazdı… ne yazık ki.

* * *

**Not:** hadi bakalım, okuyan birileri varsa reviewlerinize çoook ihtiyaım var! ne yapmalıyım? tamam mı devam mı?? 


	2. Chapter 2

**not:** gecikme için üzgünüm; ama bu hikaye beni pek sarmadı... sadece flashbeckleri yazmak hoşuma gidiyor ve gerisini beğenemiyorum bir türlü. o yüzden gene pek uzun değil ve devam etmeyeblirim. marauders'a mı devam etsem yoksa buna mı? hr şey sizin yorumlarınıza bağlı elbette:) iyiki varsınız!!

* * *

"Miss Granger! Biraz konuşabilir miyiz?"

Günün ilk iki dersi olan Muggle Araştırmaları bitmiş, sınıf dağılıyordu. Hermione Profesör Jason'un onu çağırmasına şaşırarak masasına doğru seğirtti.

Şeyy… Yanılmıyorsam sen Harry Potter'la arkadaşsın, değil mi?"

* * *

"Bu arada, şu Profesör Jason…" dedi Hermione Kehanetten çıkmış –Hermione aynı zamanda Muggle Araştırmalarından da çıkmıştı- Biçim Değiştirmenin sınıfını ararlarken. "…bir şeyler olduğunu söylemiştim size! Ders çıkışında, bana dedi ki-"

"Bir dakika bir dakika, sen ne zaman onun dersine girdin Tanrı aşkına?!" dedi Ron gözlerini kocaman açarak. "Sabahtan beri birlikteyiz ve sadece Kehanet vardı Hermione!"

"Üf Ron! Burada cidden önemli bir şey söylemek üzereyim! Harry, Profesör Jason sana-"

"Ama Hermione!"

Hermione, Ron'a oldukça korkutucu bir bakış atınca Ron daha fazla bir şey demedi. "Harry, senin annenin çok yakın bir arkadaşı olduğunu söyledi."

Harry şaşkınlıkla bakakaldı. Hiç böyle bir şey beklemiyordu ve açıkçası Hermione'nin söyleyeceği şeyi başta pekte önemsememişti. Ama annesinin yakın bir arkadaşı…

"Emin misin Hermione?"

"Tabi ki eminim! Sana bunu söylememi istedi. Ve seninle konuşmak istiyormuş. Aslına bakarsan senin derse girmediğini görünce bayağı hayal kırıklığına uğradı sanırım. Akşam yemeğinden sonra odasına gitmeni-"

"Ahh! Daha fazla dayanamayacağım! Sen-muggle-araştırmalarına-girmedin!" diye feryat etti Ron, tane tane her kelimeyi üstüne basa basa söyleyerek.

Hermione derin derin iç çekerek gözlerini devirdi. "Hadi acele edin, derse geç kalacağız!"

* * *

Harry, Ron ve Hermione akşam Hagrid'in kulübesinden çıkıp hızlı hızlı şatoya doğru yürümeye başladılar. Hagrid onları resmen kovmuştu, Harry'nin bu saatte dışarıda olmaması gerekiyordu nede olsa, hele Sirius Black serbestçe dışarıdayken…

"Neden herkes bu kadar abartıyor şu meseleyi? Sirius Black bu kadar Ruh Emici varken Hogwarts'a kadar girecek değil ya!" diye söylendi Harry.

"Senin iyiliğin için Harry," dedi Hermione sakinleştirici bir sesle.

Harry burnundan "hıh" diye bir ses çıkardı. Sessizce şatoya girip merdivenlerden çıkarlarken Harry birden durdu. "Aa, Hermione, şu Jason'ın odasına gidecektim!"

"Artık çok geç oldu Harry!"dedi Hermione. "Tehlikeli ola-"

"Hermione! Kendisi beni çağırdı, değil mi?" diye atıldı Harry.

"Dostum, bence de gitme," dedi Ron birden. "Çünkü öyle bir şey yok! Hermione onunla tüm gün boyunca konuşmadı!" Hermione gözlerini devirdi. Harry'se çoktan merdivenleri ikişer üçer çıkmaya başlamıştı bile. "Ortak salonda görüşürüz!"

* * *

"Jennifer! İnanamıyorum sana! Ona söylemememiz gerektiğini söylemiştim, değil mi?"

"Ya tamam Remus! Amma abarttın. Söylemedim zaten, gelmedi bile…"

"İsabet olmuş!" dedi Remus Lupin'in sinirli ve telaşlı sesi. _Neler oluyor? Neyden bahsediyorlar acaba?_ diye düşündü Harry. Profesör Jason'un odasının kapısını vurmak üzere elini havaya kaldırdığı anda içeriden gelen sesler kulağına çalınmıştı. O da biraz durup dinlemekten kendini alamamıştı. Ama sesler kesilmiş gibiydi. Kapıya vurmak için tekrar hazırlanmıştı ki Profesör Lupin konuşmaya devam etti.

"Zaten onunla neden konuşmaya çalışıyorsun ki? Ona ne anlatmayı planlıyorsun? Lily ve James'le geçirdiğimiz o eski, güzel yılları mı? Jen… bunun ona yardımı olmayacağını sende biliyorsun, değil mi? Onlarla ilgili ne kadar az bilirse, o kadar iy-"

"Nasıl böyle düşünürsün Remus?! Onlar hakkında bir şeyler öğrenmek için yanıp tutuştuğuna eminim. Anlamıyor musun, buraya sırf onun için döndüm ben! Yoksa bunu kaldırmak benim için kolay mı sanıyorsun? Kendimi onun teyzesi filan gibi görüyorum, ona destek olmam gerektiğini hissediyorum… Ama o zaten hiç bir şeyin farkında değil. Ne Sirius'un aslında kim olduğunun ne de bizim kim olduğumuzun…"

"Neyden bahsediyorsunuz?" diyerek odaya daldı Harry bir anda. Kendini tutamamıştı. Tüm bunlarda neydi böyle?

Lupin ve Jason suçüstü yakalanmış iki hırsız gibi oldukları yerde sıçradılar.

"Şeyy… konuştuklarınıza istemeden kulak misafiri oldum da…" dedi Harry kızararak. Birden çok merak edip kendine hakim olamamıştı. Soran gözlerini iki yeni hocasına dikti.

"Ee, Harry bizi dinlemen çok yanlış ve… ee…" diyerek zaman kazanmaya çalıştı Lupin. Jennifer'sa hiçbir şey demeden bakıyordu öylece. "Yani Harry biz.."

"Profesör Lupin, benden saklanan bu şey nedir öğrenmek istiyorum," dedi Harry kararlı bir sesle.

"Senden bir şey saklamıyoruz Harry. Sadece Sirius Black senin peşinde ve biz seni korumaya-"

"Aslında onun kim olduğundan bahsediyordunuz…?" dedi Harry.

"Kim olduğunu biliyorsun, değil mi Harry? Adı Anılmaması Gereken Kişinin yandaşı ve senin için tehlikeli. Bizim konuştuğumuz şey de buydu."

Harry bu cevaptan pek tatmin olmamış gibi tek kaşını kaldırarak Lupin'e baktı.

"Iı… Her neyse. Ben Harry'le konuşurum Remus," diye atıldı sonunda Jennifer sessizliğini bozarak.

"Jennifer!" diye tısladı Remus.

Jennifer ise Remus'un kuşkularını fark etmemiş gibi onu kapıdan yolcu etti gülümseyerek. Remus ne olduğunu anlamadan kendini kapının dışında bulmuştu; ama son saniyede "Sakın!" diye fısıldayabilmişti Jennifer'ın kulağına.

"Harry…" dedi Jennifer odada Harry'le yalnız kalınca gözleri parlayarak ona bakarak. "Gelmeyeceğini düşünmüştüm."

* * *

"Ee abi, doğru muymuş Jason'un seni çağırdığı?" diye sordu Ron ertesi gün kahvaltıda Harry yanına otururken.

"Evet" dedi Harry, bir parça kızarmış ekmek alarak üstüne marmelat sürmeye başladı. Ron ve Hermione gözlerini ona dikmiş Harry'den ne olduğunu anlatmasını beklerlerken Harry hiç oralı değil gibi görünüyordu.

"Eeee?" dedi sonunda Ron. "Ne konuştu?"

Harry kafasını iki yana sallayıp dudaklarını büzerek "Hiiç" dedi. Hala kahvaltısıyla ilgileniyordu. Ron ve Hermione Harry'nin bu haline anlam vermeye çalışarak birbirlerine baktılar.

"Harry, bir şey mi var?" diye sordu Hermione yavaşça. Harry yalnızca omuz silkmekle yetindi.

Bir süre sessiz kaldılar. Sonra Hermione tekrar şansını denemeye karar verdi. "Harry…? Gerçekten bir sorun varsa bizimle-"

"Yeter Hermione!" diye bağırdı Harry birden. Ron ve Hermione sıçrayıverdiler. "Hey dostum, bağırmana gerek yoktu!" dedi Ron şaşırarak.

"Bakın, Jason bana annemden ve arkadaşlıklarından söz etti biraz, tamam mı? Sadece bunlar beni alt üst etti ve konuşmak istemiyorum. İşte olan bu!"

"Ama Harry biz senin arkadaşınız ve belki bizimle bunları konuşursan-"

"Konuşmak istemiyorum dedim Hermione!" diye çıkıştı Harry.

"Pekala…" diyerek kahvaltılarına döndü Ron ve Hermione'de.


	3. Chapter 3

"Remus," dedi Jennifer içeri girerken. Remus Lupin odasında pencerenin önüne oturmuş gökyüzünü seyrediyordu. "Tadını çıkar, birkaç günün kaldı," diyerek Remus'un yanına bir sandalye çekti. Remus dönüp gülümsemekle yetindi. "Dolunayda da oturup böyle seyredebilmeyi her şeyden çok isterdim…"

"Biliyorum biliyorum," diye içini çekti Jennifer. "Ama eminim kurtadam olmasaydın biz aptallar gibi sende bunun kıymetini anlayamazdın."

Remus yavaşça başını salladı. "Çok doğru…"

Bir süre sessizce oturup dışarıyı seyretmeye devam ettiler. Sonunda konuşan gene Jennifer oldu. "Haklıydın Remus. Harry'e Lily'den bahsetme konusunda…"

Remus Jennifer'a baktı. Jennifer devam ediyordu. "Sırf kendimi daha iyi hissedebilmek uğruna onun altüst olmasına neden oldum. Bir yandan Lily ve James hakkındaki şeyleri duymak onu heyecanlandırıyor, sürekli anlatmamı istiyor. Bir yandan da bunun onu ne kadar üzdüğü ortada…"

"Bazen geçmişi silmek en doğrusudur Jen."

"İşte ben de bunu yapabilmeyi her şeyden çok isterdim Remus…"

Remus anlayışlı bir gülümsemeyle Jennifer'a bakıyordu. "Sanırım herkes hayatında bir şeylere takılıp kalıyor."

Jennifer histerik bir şekilde güldü. "Evet! Sen şu tepemizdeki lanet küreye, bense şu anda tüm büyücü dünyasının peşinde olduğu lanet bir katile takılıp kaldım! Ne hoş değil mi?"

Remus da Jennifer'ın bu çıkarımına güldü. "Böyle de söyleyebiliriz tabii."

İkisi de tekrar sessizliğe gömülmüştü. Sonbahar kışa dönmek üzereydi ve dışarıdaki şiddetli rüzgar oturdukları yerden bile hissediliyordu. Ağaçlarda kalan son yapraklar salınıp dururken dışarıda koşturan bir kedi gördüler. Şamarcı söğüdün etrafında dolanıp duruyordu. Remus da Jen de kedinin çılgınca hareketlerle şamarcı söğüdün kollarından kurtulmaya çalışmasını izlemeyip gülmeye başlamışlardı. Ama sonra birden hiç beklemedikleri bir şey oldu. Kedi söğüdün hareket etmesini durduracak noktayı bulmuş ve gizli geçidi açmıştı.

"Vay canına, şanslı kedi!" dedi Jennifer şaşkınlıkla. "Gerçi bizde bu konuda bayağı şanslıydık!"

Remus gülerek Jennifer'a döndü. "Keşke şanslı olmasaydınız! Korkunç şeyler olabilirdi!"

"Hep Lily'nin merakı yüzündendi!" Jennifer da gülüyordu.

"_Bu gece kızlar! Şu bizim çapulcuların küçük sırrı neymiş sonunda öğreneceğiz!" Lily, Jennifer ve Kathy'i akşama doğru ortak salonda bir köşeye çekmiş, heyecanla konuşuyordu._

"_Şeyy, Lily… aslında ben bunu yapmak konusunda pekte emin değilim," dedi Kathy._

"_Ne demek emin değilim?! Günlerdir bunu konuşuyoruz! Son anda bizi satacak mısın Kathy?"_

"_Aslında Lily, günlerdir bunu _sen_ konuşuyorsun! Gerçekten tehlikeli olabi-"_

"_Sen de son anda vazgeçiyorsun demek Jen!" dedi Lily ellerini havaya kaldırarak. "Tamam, öyle olsun! Tek başıma da bunu yapabilirim!"_

"_Lily, biz de neler olduğunu gerçekten merak ediyoruz ve seni tabiî ki yalnız bırakmayacağız; ama gene de biraz tehlikeli…"_

"_James, Sirius ve Peter'a bir şey olmadığına göre bizim de iyi olacağımıza eminim!" dedi Lily kendinden emin bir şekilde._

"_Lily, işin içinde bir kurtadam var!" diye feryat etti Jennifer. "Yani Remus'u sevdiğimi filan biliyorsun Kathy ama sonuçta…" diyerek Kathy'e döndü hemen._

"_Tabii ki Jen, çok haklısın! Bende korkuyorum…"_

"_Çünkü siz ikiniz korkak tavuklarsınız!" dedi Lily sinirle. "Söyleyin, benimle misiniz, değil misiniz?"_

_Jennifer ve Kathy kollarını kavuşturup birbirlerine çaresizce baktılar. "Sanki hayır deme şansımız varmış gibi…" diye mırıldandı Kathy. Lily gülümseyerek ikisine baktı. _

"_Ee, Lily… Tehlikeli olmasını bir kenara bıraktık diyelim ki. James'in görünmezlik pelerini var! Onu kullandıkları anda nereye gittiklerini asla bilemeyiz!" dedi Jennifer hemen._

"_Benim o konuda bir fikrim var," dedi Lily sinsi sinsi gülerek. _

_Aynı günün akşamı James, Sirius ve Peter 'bir işleri olduğunu' söyleyerek ortak salondan çıktılar. Yılın başından beri kızlar bunun 'dolunay işi' olduğunu biliyor ve açıklama yapmalarını artık beklemiyorlardı. Birlikte geçirdikleri tatilde Remus, Jen ve Lily'e de kurtadam olduğunu açıklamış, kızlarda bunu yeni öğreniyormuş gibi şaşırma taklidi yapmışlardı. Ancak James, Sirius ve Peter'ın hala o gecelerde ne yaptıkları bir muamma olarak kalmıştı. İşte kızlar bu gece bunun peşine düşeceklerdi. _

_Erkekler salondan tam çıkarken Lily yavaşça asasını kaldırıp nişan aldı ve bir büyü mırıldandı. Büyü salondan en son çıkan Peter'ı ayağından vurdu ve Peter'ın son bastığı yerde ıslak bir iz bırakmasına neden oldu. "Harika!" diye fısıldadı Lily sevinçle Jen ve Kathy'e bakarak. "Haydi! Sadece birkaç dakika sonra ıslaklık kuruyor. Hemen yetişmeliyiz!"_

_Üçü kalkıp diğerlerinin birkaç saniye önce kaybolduğu portre deliğine doğru yürüdüler. Koridora çıktıklarında görünürde kimsecikler yoktu. Ama yerde Peter'ın ayak izleri hala belliydi. Hızla izleri takip ederek saklana saklana yürümeye başladılar. "Gene de bizden üstünler," diye fısıldadı Jennifer. "Onları takip etiğimizi fark edip bizi alakasız bir yere götürüyor olabilirler. Sonuçta onlar görünmez ve biz değiliz!"_

"_Şşş! Hiçbir şeyin farkında değiller Jen," dedi Lily kendinden emin bir sesle. Birden biraz ileriden bir şangırtı duyuldu ve bir şövalye heykelinin başı büyük bir gürültüyle yere düştü. Hemen yanlarındaki bir sütunun arkasına attılar kendilerini. _

"_Çatalak! Biraz dikkatli olsana abi!" diye hızlı hızlı konuşan Sirius'un sesini duydular._

"_Kusura bakmayın ya," diyen James'in sesi duyuldu. Sonra boşlukta iki tombul kol belirdi ve yerden heykelin başını alıp yerine düzgünce yerleştirmeye çalıştı. Kızlar bu kolların Peter'a ait olduğunu hemen anlamışlardı. "Lily'i düşünüyordum da…" diye devam etti James. Kollar hala heykeli düzeltmeye çalışıyordu. "Bu akşam bana biraz garip davrandı. Sanki hemen gitmemi istiyor gibi…" Kollar sürekli başın duruşunu beğenmeyerek tekrar tekrar düzeltiyordu. "Acaba artık benden sıkıldı mı? Ne dersin Patiayak?" diyordu James de telaşlı telaşlı. "Tanrı aşkına!" diye feryat etti Sirius sonunda dayanamayıp. Boşluktan bir ışık fırlayıp şövalyenin başını eski haline getirdi. "Sen büyücü müsün, nesin Kılkuyruk?! Şu cebindeki çubuğu arada sırada kullan ha, ne dersin?" diye Sirius'un havlayan sesi duyuldu. Havadaki iki kol telaşla yok oldular. James'in sesi ise diğer ikisini umursamayarak konuşmaya devam ediyordu. "Yani bir süredir bana çok iyi davranıyor. Belki de benden ayrılacaktır…? Sende bir şeyler fark ettin mi Patiayak? Belki de-" _

"_Yeter oğlum ya! Bunu başka zaman konuşsak? Ha? Kurtadam arkadaşımız bazen pekte sabırlı olamıyor, biliyorsun!"_

"_Ya ama taktım ben şimdi kafama!"_

"_Yürü James!" diye inledi Sirius. Tekrar yerde Peter'ın ayak izleri ilerlemeye başladı. "Adama bak ya! Kız iyi davranıyor diye işkilleniyor! Öbürü desen, beceriksizlikten ölecek. Cebinden asasını çıkarmaktan aciz! Birisi de bir kulübede etrafı yıkıp döken bir kurtadam. Tanrım, nasıl arkadaşlarım var benim?!" Sirius'un söylenen sesi yavaş yavaş uzaklaşırken kızlar hala sütunun arkasında durmuş iyice uzaklaşmalarını bekliyorlardı. _

"_Şapşal!" diye güldü Lily. "İyi davrandığım için ondan ayrılacağımı nasıl sanabilir?!" _

"_Bu onun için yeni bir şey Lil!" dedi Kathy gülerek. _

"_Uf, çok tatlı ya!" dedi Lily. "Buradan çıkıp yanaklarını sıkmamak için kendimi zor tuttum!" _

"_Hadi hadi izler kaybolacak şimdi," diye uyardı Jen._

"_Sirius'la bu ikisi de tam birbirini bulmuş," diye fısıldadı Lily. Kathy güldü. Jennifer'sa diğer ikisini çekerek götürüyordu. Görünmezlerin peşinden saklana saklana ilerleyerek bahçeye kadar geldiler. Ayak izleri sararmış çimlerde devam ederken kızlar şatonun heybetli kapısının kenarına saklanmış ne yapacaklarını konuşuyorlardı. "Nereye kadar gidecekler böyle?" diye sordu Jen kaşlarını çatarak. "Daha faza gidersek her an bizi görebilirler. Belki de okuldan dışarı çıkıyorlardır?"_

"_Çıkmalarının bu kadar kolay olacağını sanmıyorum," dedi Lily düşünceli düşünceli. "En iyisi ne yapacaklarını izlemek… Çok uzağa gitmezler herhalde."_

_Başlarını yavaşça kapıdan uzatıp ayak izlerine baktılar. Erkekler ilerlemeye devam ediyordu. Sonunda Şamarcı söğüde yakın bir yerlerde durdular. Kızlar merakla izlemeye devam ederken inanılmaz bir şey oldu. Şamarcı söğüdün sürekli havayı döven kolları birden durdu. Kızlar ağızları açık birbirlerine baktılar. Çünkü bunu yapan küçük yaratık arkasında minik minik izler bırakmıştı. _

"_O… o şey Peter mıydı?" Jennifer'ın ağzından dökülen bu soru o anda üçünün de beynini kemiriyordu. "Iyyy!" dedi Kathy kaşınmaya başlayarak. "Şşşt" diye diğerlerini susturdu Lily. Bir süre sessizce durdular. Saniyeler akıp geçiyor, onlarda şaşkınlıkla söğüde bakıyorlardı. Sonra birden söğüdün kolları tekrar hareketlendi. Kızların ağzı şaşkınlıktan daha da açıldı. Bir yanıt arayarak birbirlerine baktılar. "Galiba gittiler," dedi Kathy hala kaşınarak. Hiçbir hareket yoktu. Yavaşça oldukları yerden çıkıp söğüde yaklaşmaya başladılar. "Ya hala orda duruyorlarsa?" diye fısıldadı Lily. "Sanmıyorum," dedi Jen. "Ağaçla biz görmeden bir… bir şeyler yapmış olmalılar."_

_Söğüdün yanına yaklaştıkça şaşkınlıkları iyice artıyordu. Peter'ın ayak izleri önce normal boyutlardaydı. Sonra bir noktada minicik olup direkt olarak söğüde ilerliyor, söğüdün _gövdesinde_ devam ediyor, bir noktadan sonra geri dönüyor ve ağacın _içine _doğru sona eriyordu. "Animagus…" diye fısıldadı Lily. Sanki hala diğerleri ordaymış gibi kısık sesle konuşuyordu. "Bunun başka bir açıklaması olamaz. Peter bir Animagus!" _

_Diğer ikisi de yavaşça başlarını salladılar. Ama hala hiç biri inanamıyordu. Sonunda tekrar konuşan Jen oldu. "Şimdi ne yapacağız?" _

_Lily bu sorunun kendisine olduğunu biliyordu. Bir süre şaşkın şaşkın izlere, söğüde ve acımasız dallarına baktı. Sonunda "Bizde içeri giriyoruz!" dedi. Sesi artık eskisi gibi kendinden emin gelmiyordu. "Olmaz!" diye feryat etti Kathy hemen. "O şey… Kim olursa olsun ben o şeye…" _

"_Kathy sanırım şu an en son düşüneceğimiz sorun bu. Nasıl bunu yaptıklarını ve nereye gittiklerini zaten bilmi-"_

_Lily yavaşça asasını kaldırmıştı bile. Söğüdün kollarından uzak durmaya çalışarak ağacın gövdesindeki minik ayak izlerinin yoğunlaştığı noktaya doğrulttu. Bir şeyler fısıldadı. Ve başarmıştı. Kollar durdu… Hafifçe gülümseyerek diğer ikisine baktı. "Artık diğer sorunlar çözüldü," dedi. Önlerinde biraz önce gözükmeyen bir yer açılmıştı. Bir geçit gibi bir şeye giriş... "Haydi yürüyün." _

"_Ben- ben gelemem!" dedi Kathy, kollarını kaşıyordu hala._

"_Kathy saçmalama! Bu kadar yaklaşmışken…" _

"_Ben burada durup birileri geliyor mu diye-"_

"_Olmaz içeri girmeliyiz! Hep birlikte! Hem artık normale dönmüştür bence. Sadece burayı açmak için fareye dönüşüyordur belki."_

_Kathy daha da hızlı kaşınmaya başlamıştı. "Ama genede-"_

"_Hadi Kathy! Lily haklı, buraya kadar geldik. Biz önden gidelim."_

_Tünelde bir süre neyle karşılaşacaklarını bilemeden ilerlediler. Sonuna doğru yaklaştıkça sesler duymaya başlamışlardı. Bağırtılar, iniltiler, havlamalar… Birkaç saniye sonra tünel sona erdi ve bir açıklığa çıktılar. O an karşılarındaki görüntü hepsinin ağzını açık bıraktı. Bir kurtadamı zapt etmeye çalışan bir geyik ve koca bir köpek, yerde dolanıp duran minik bir fare. Kızların üçü de çığlık atmaya başladılar._

_Kathy "O şey, o şey! Burada!" diye bağırıp geçidin kapısını tekrar açmaya çalışıyor, deli gibi kaşınıyordu._

_Jennifer olduğu yerde donup kalmış onlara dönmüş koca köpeğe gözlerini dikmişti. Küçükken bir sokak köpeği tarafından dakikalarca kovalanıp bacakları ısırıldığından beri köpeklerden delicesine korkardı. Kathy'nin farelere karşı fobisi olması gibi bu da bir fobiydi. "Kö-kö-köpekk!" diye soludu. Dışarı çıkmak için hareket bile edemiyordu korkudan. _

"_Tanrı aşkına!" diye feryat etti Lily. "Kurtadam da dikkatinizi çekti mi acaba?!" Geri geri gidip kapıyı açmaya çalışan Kathy'e katıldı. Gözlerini karşılarında hırlayıp inleyen yaratıktan alamıyordu. Kathy hala çığlık çığlığa bağırarak onu daha da üstlerine çekiyordu. Geyik ve köpek kurtadamı çok zor tutuyormuş görünüyorlardı. Resmen delicesine onların üzerlerine saldırmaya çalışıyordu. "Remus, tamam sakin ol! Bak, biziz!" Kurtadamda hiçbir değişiklik yoktu. Hatta daha saldırgan gözüküyordu. Kızlar burada sıkışıp kalmışlardı. Ve birazdan arkadaşları tarafından öldürüleceklerdi. Ama sonra bir anda inanılmaz bir şey oldu. Geyik çıldırmış kurtadamı bırakıp kızların yanına koştu. Boynuzlarıyla kapının yanındaki bir tuğlayı ittirip tünelin girişini açtı. İlk önce Kathy çığlık çığlığa bağırarak kendini tünele attı. Ardından Lily, olduğu yerde donmuş Jennifer'ı kolundan çekip içeri soktu. Sonra da kendi girdi. Tüm bunlar olurken geyik önlerinde durmuş boynuzlarıyla onlara yaklaşmaya çalışan kurtadamı savmasında köpeğe yardım ediyordu._

_Açık havaya çıkar çıkmaz kızlar koşmaya başladılar. Zifiri karanlıkta o korkunç yerden olabildiğince uzağa körlemesine ilerliyorlardı. Sonunda bir ağacın dibine çöküp soluklanmaya başladılar. Kathy hala delicesine kaşınıyordu, her yeri kıpkırmızı olmuştu. Solukları normale dönene kadar kimse tek kelime edemedi. _

"_O geyik olmasa şu anda ölmüştük!" dedi sonunda Lily derin bir nefes vererek. _

"_Zaten korkudan ölüyordum! Ttanrı aşkına, o devasa köpeği gördünüz mü?" Jennifer hala deli gibi titriyordu. Kathy de titreyerek başını gökyüzüne dikmişti. Yavaş yavaş boynunu kaşıyordu yalnızca. Hiçbir şey diyecek durumda değil gibiydi._

"_Şey… kızlar gerçekten çok özür dilerim! Bunlar tamamen benim suçum… Ama etrafta bu kadar çok hayvan olacağını bilemezdik değil mi? Yani bizim çocuklar ner… Bir dakika!" diye doğruldu Lily birden. "Peter ordaydı. Fare… Kılkuyruk! Evet, neden daha önce anlamadık ki! Remus aylak… Ay-lak! Evet işte bu! O zaman James… Hımm… Çatalak…"_

"_Lily! İnanamıyorum sana, canımızı zor kurtardık! Hala bunu çözmenin derdindesin!" diye bağırdı Kathy. "Ama Kathy sanırım çözd-"_

"_Yeter Lily! Bu kadar saçmalık yeter! Bu gece _sen_ hayatında adını bile duymaya dayanamadığın bir hayvanla karşılaşmak zorunda kalmadın! Sevgilinin seni öldürmesine ramak kalmış olan sen değilsin! Senin sevgilin her yerinden kıllar fışkıran bir ölüm makinesine dönüşmüyor! Tek derdin aptal bir oyun oynar gibi 'acaba James'in benden izinsiz yaptığı yegane şey ne? Haydi, bunu çözüp ne kadar zeki olduğumu göstermeliyiiim!' diye saçma saçma işlere kalkışmak! Ve bizi de peşinden sürüklemek…"_

_Lily ifadesiz bir şekilde Kathy'nin suratına bakakalmıştı. Hiçbir şey söyleyemeden öylece duruyordu. Jennifer da Kathy'nin bu ani çıkışına oldukça şaşırmıştı. O anda birden yanlarında biri belirdi ve bu garip durum sona erdi._

"_Tanrı aşkına! Siz ne yapmaya çalışıyosunuz?! Lanet olsun, geberiyordunuz neredeyse!" James Potter çıldırmış gibiydi. Yüzü, elleri sıyrıklarla doluydu. Elindeki görünmezlik pelerinini üzerinden sinirle fırlatmıştı. Sakinleşmek için bir kaç kez derin derin nefes aldı. "Nasıl geldiniz oraya?" dedi sonunda, öncekine nazaran oldukça sakin bir sesle. "Nasıl buldunuz, nasıl içeriye girdiniz? Ne cesaretle?!" Sesi tekrar yükselmeye başlayınca sustu. Gözlerini perişan haldeki üç kıza dikti. Sonunda konuşan Jennifer oldu. "Sen de nerden çıktın? Nerden biliyorsun?" James tekrar derin bir nefes aldı. "Hala anlamadınız mı? Ben-" _

"_Çatalak" dedi Lily yavaşça. "Çatal boynuzlu geyik…" Kathy ve Jen şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kocaman açtılar. "Evet," dedi James yüzünden hafif bir tebessüm geçerken farkında olmadan ellerini saçlarından geçirerek._

"_Bir dakika…" dedi Jennifer sinirli sinirli gülerek. "O zaman bu demek oluyor ki, Sirius…" _

_James gözlerini yere dikerek yavaşça başını salladı. "Patiayak; köpekte oydu. Evet Jen…"_

_Jen histerik bir şekilde güldü. "Tanrım, bu gece daha korkunçlaşamaz sanıyordum! Sevgilim en çok korktuğum yaratıkmış! Bir bu eksikti!" Kısa bir sessizlik oldu. Herkesin durumun vahimliğinin farkına varması için bu kısa süre oldukça yeterliydi. "İşte bu nedenlerle neler olduğunu öğrenmenizi istemiyorduk," diyerek kaşınmaktan kıpkırmızı olmuş Kathy'i, başını ellerinin arasına almış Jennifer'ı ve oldukça çökmüş görünen Lily'i gösterdi. "Ama siz illa peşimize takılıp ölümle yüz yüze gelmek zorundaydınız, değil mi?" Kathy ve Jennifer Lily'e baktılar. Tüm bu olanların nedeni, onun inadı ve merakıydı. _

"_Sensin di mi? Onları da sen zorla peşinden getirdin. Bir kere de bazı şeylerin senin kontrolünde olmadan olup bitmesine izin veremez misin Lily?!" diye çıkıştı James. Lily yemyeşil gözlerini James'in ela gözlerine dikti. Bir hışımla ayağa kalkıp bağırdı, "Madem ben bu kadar kötü, bu kadar sorun yaratan bir insanım, benimle sevgili, ya da arkadaş, ya da hiçbir şey olmak zorunda değilsiniz! Madem böyle, hayatınızdan defolup giderim bende!" Tüm bahçede sesi yankılanıp sözleri tekrar tekrar duyuldu. Bakışlarını James'ten Kathy'e, oradan Jennifer'a yöneltti. Sonra hızla şatonun olduğu yönde karanlığın içine attı kendini. _

"Off, o gece… gerçekten korkunçtu!" dedi Jennifer. "Hayatımda en kötülerden biri olabilir. Tabi sonra çok daha kötülerini yaşadım…"

"Lanet olsun ki hepimiz yaşadık…" dedi Remus başını sallayarak. "Ama o gece benimde 'ilk on'uma girerdi. Tabi hatırlasaydım…" diye bitirdi gülerek.

"Aman Remus hatırlama! Zaten diyorum ya, benim için sen hiçte öyle bir korku kaynağı filan olmadın. Sirius oradayken! Off, hakikaten berbattı!" Bir süre sessizce yaşananları tekrar kafalarından geçirdiler.

"Şu aptal kedinin yaptığına bak!" dedi Jennifer birden. "Gene beni sürükledi beynimdeki düşünseline. Bu sefer bende seni sürükledim ama!"

"Evet ya! Ben bunları hatırlamayalı yıllar oldu. Geçmişi silmenin en iyisi olduğuna karar vermişken, nerden çıktın şimdi sen, geçmişten gelen hayalet?!" diyerek Jennifer'a takıldı, gülümsemeye çalıştı Remus.

"Ah Remus, benim hayatım böyle geçiyor. Geçmiş bir saplantı haline geldi artık… Ama yanında paylaşacak bir arkadaşın olunca daha güzelmiş ya!" diye takıldı Jennifer da beceriksiz bir gülümsemeyle. Sonra ikisi de tekrar sessizliğe sığınarak bakışlarını iyice kapkaranlık olmuş dışarıya yönelttiler. O sırada geçmişten gelen bir başka hayalette çok yakınlarındaydı aslında. Ama Bağıran Barakadan gelen havlamaları, ulumaları ve ağlamaları sadece Hogsmeade köylüleri duyuyor, evin hayaletlerinin geri döndüğünü düşünüyorlardı.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily Biçim Değiştirme kitabının sayfalarını karıştırırken neyi aradığı hakkında en ufak bir fikri yoktu. Biçim değiştirme ödevini yapması gerekiyordu; ancak aklı tamamen başka yerlerdeydi. _Nasıl olabilir böyle bir şey? Kimsenin umurunda değil miyim yani?!_ Yan gözle şöminenin önünde oturmuş olan Kathy ve Jennifer'a baktı. Kitaplarının içine gömülmüş, arada birbirleriyle konuşarak ödevlerini yetiştirmeye çalışıyor gibi görünüyorlardı. Her şey normal gibiydi onlar için. Lily'nin yanlarında olmaması çokta umurlarında değildi anlaşılan. Lily gözlerine akın eden gözyaşlarını derin bir nefes alarak tutmaya çalıştı. _Bunca yıllık arkadaşlık, dostluk… Sadece kendimizi kandırıyormuşuz. Umurlarında bile değilmişim!_ Lily sinirle kafasını tekrar kitabına gömdü. Sayfaları hızla karıştırıp ödevinin ilgili olduğu _Büyük Değişimler_ bölümünü aramaya koyuldu_. Gerçekten de büyük değişimler…_ diye düşündü acı acı. Sayfaları çevirirken gözüne bir şey takıldı. _Üstün Biçim Değiştirmeler –Animaguslar._ Elinde olmadan sayfaya bir göz attı. Sürekli bunun ne kadar komplike bir iş olduğundan, Bakanlığın izni ve gözetimi altında olmadan asla gerçekleştirilmemesi gerektiğinden filan bahsediliyordu. Lily dudağını ısırarak başını iki yana salladı. _Bu çocuklar gerçekten üşütük! Bakanlığın izni tarzı şeylerle uğraşmadıkları kesin. Daha reşit bile değiller! Bu kadar zor ve tehlikeli bir şeyi nasıl yapmışlar?_ Lily bakışlarını yanındaki pencereden dışarı, içini olduğu gibi yansıtan karamakta olan gökyüzüne çevirdi. Dışarıda inanılmaz bir yağmur vardı. Ama o kadar sessizce ve yavaşça yağıyordu ki içeridekilerin bunun farkına bile varmadığı belliydi. Lily iç geçirerek yağmuru seyretti bir süre. Önceki geceki çatal boynuzlu geyiği düşünüyordu. Onları kurtarmıştı. James… James nasıl bir geyiğe dönüşebilirdi. Hala aklı bu gerçeği kabullenemiyordu. Diğer taraftan da her şey ortadaydı. Çatalak! Bunca zamandır bu aptal takma adların neyi ifade ettiğini hiç sorgulamamıştı. G_eyiğe dönüşebilen bir sevgilim var… dı…_ Lily'nin içi sabahtan beri bir türlü kurtulamadığı kara bulutlarla doldu tekrar. Sanki birisi tüm iç organlarını bir tür makineyle sıkıştırıyor, nefes almasını önlemeye çalışıyordu. James de gün boyu Kathy ve Jennifer gibi ondan uzak durmuştu. Lily bunun olduğuna inanamıyordu. James'in daha o gece peşinden gelip özür dileyeceğini, Lily'e söyledikleri yüzünden kendini affettirmeye çalışacağını düşünmüştü. Ama anlaşılan hiçte pişman veya üzgün değildi. Zaten gündüz James ve Sirius pek ortalıkta görünmemişti. Akşam yemeğinde de Lily yemeğe yeni inmişken James ve Sirius Quidditch antrenmanı için ellerinde süpürgeleriyle bahçeye çıkıyorlardı bile. Jennifer'la Sirius da tüm gün pek yakın değil gibiydiler. Jennifer Sirius'tan o köpek yüzünden korkuyor bile olabilirdi. Lily şu anda Kathy ve Jen'in yanında oturup tüm bunları konuşmayı o kadar çok istiyordu ki… _Ama onların benden özür dilemesi gerekiyor! _diye düşündü._ Hepsi birleşip benim üstüme geldi! Üstüne üstlük hala bu yaptıklarından pişman bile değil gibiler… _Bakışlarını tekrar Jen ve Kathy'e çevirdi. Ödevlerini bitirmiş muhabbet ediyorlardı. Yüzünü ellerine gömdü Lily. _Lanet olsun! Bende yanlarında olmalıydım…_

* * *

"Uf! Lily'nin yanımızda olmaması çok garip," dedi Jennifer, göz ucuyla başını ellerine gömmüş Lily'e bakarak.

"Evet,"dedi Kathy de. "Ama kendi seçimi… Onca şeyden sonra gelip bizle konuşmadı bile. Üstüne üstlük gene zeytinyağı gibi üste çıktı! Sanki biz durduk yere öyle tepki gösterdik."

"Lily'i biliyorsun Kathy," diye başladı Jennifer yumuşak bir ses tonuyla. "Haksız olduğunu bir türlü kabul edemez. Hem bir anda, bizle de James'le de arası bozuluverdi. Çok kötü hissediyordur eminim. James ona ne kadar kızgındı, barışmaya bile çalışmadı kızla. Yani sonuçta her şey de onun suçu değil ki… Çok üstüne gittik bence."

"Yaa, Lily'nin biraz da haksız olmaya alışması lazım artık! Eskiden James'e söylerken şimdi o dünyanın kendi etrafında döndüğünü sanmaya başladı. Bu, sadece bu meseleyle ilgili değil. Bizim değerimizi, arkadaşlığımızın değerini anlamalı. Bence James de böyle düşündüğü için gidip konuşmaya çalışmıyor. Çünkü Lily onların ilişkisine de yeterince değer vermiyor. Her şey çantada keklik sanıyor. Bazı şeyleri dikkat etmezse kaybedebileceğini öğrenmeli Jen."

Jennifer bir süre arkadaşına bakarak düşündü. Sonra yavaşça başını salladı. "Galiba haklısın Kathy. Ama gene de umarım bir an önce her şeyi anlar da eski halimize döneriz. Çünkü bu durum çok canımı sıkıyor. Zaten Sirius yok. Sizlere çok ihtiyacım var. Her zamankinden çok…"

Kathy uzanıp Jennifer'a sımsıkı sarıldı. "Her şey yoluna girecek canım. Merak etme. Hem ne demek Sirius yok. Tabiî ki var Jen!"

"Nasıl var? Nasıl olabilir artık. Ben… benim için çok zor. Onu görmeye bile dayanamıyorum. Köpek…"

"Saçmalama Jen! Köpeği filan unut, o sadece köpeğe dönüşebiliyor. Yanında dönüşmediği sürece sorun değil-"

"Bence sorun!" diye atıldı Jennifer.

"Ama Jen, ben de şeyden… Peter'ın dönüştüğü şeyden korkuyorum; ama Peter'dan korkmuyorum yani."

"Ya Peter senin sevgilin değil ama. Yani Sirius benim için Peter gibi olsa ben de umursamazdım. Ama ben bir köpekle sevgili olamam yani… ıyyy! Sarılıyorum, öpüyorum filan düşünsene. Köpek ya köpek, dünya üzerinde en çok korktuğum yaratık!"

"Jennifer, Sirius köpek değil, tamam mı? Önce bu konuda bir anlaşalım. Çıktığınız bunca zamandır da köpeğe dönüşebiliyordu, belli ki. Ama sen farkına bile varmadın, değil mi?"

"Artık gerçeği biliyorum ama. Hem bugün animagusları biraz araştırdım. Dönüşeceğin şeyi belirlerken onunla benzer özelliklerine bakıyormuşsun. Yani Sirius'un havyanlar aleminden en çok köpekle ortak noktası varmış! Düşünebiliyor musun?!"

"Hımmm," dedi Kathy kaşlarını çatıp düşünerek. "Aslında Sirius'un gülüşü bana hep biraz havlama gibi-" Kathy Jennifer'ın yüzündeki ifadeyi görünce hemen sustu.

"Evet evet, doğru söylüyorsun Kathy…" dedi Jen umutsuzca başını sallayarak. "Her şeyi öyle gibi geliyor-" Jen Kathy'nin kaşını gözünü garip garip oynatması nedeniyle sustu. Zaten bir saniye sonra Kathy'nin onu neden susturmaya çalıştığını anlamıştı.

"Merhaba kızlar." Sirius ve James çamura bulanmış, pislik içindeydiler. Sirius Jennifer'ın yanına James'te Kathy'nin yanına oturmuş. Jennifer yavaşça Sirius'a baktı ve ürpermesine engel olamadı. Sirius da ona bakıyordu. Jennifer hemen gözlerini kaçırdı. Sirius derin derin iç geçirdi. Sonunda Kathy konuştu.

"Ee, nerelerdesiniz ya?"

"Quidditch…" dedi James gülerek.

"Ehehe belli oluyor," dedi Kathy çamur içindeki kıyafetlerine ve suratlarına bakarak.

"Zaten dünden sonra bizi görmek ister misiniz bilemedik," dedi Sirius da, hala Jennifer'a bakarak. Jennifer'sa Sirius sanki orda yokmuş gibi davranmaya çalışıyordu.

Kathy ve James anlayışla bakıştılar. Sirius ve Jennifer'ın konuşmaları gerekiyordu kesinlikle. Bu yüzden Kathy hemen çok uykusu geldiğini mırıldanıp ayaklandı. James de "Ben de artık Lily'le yüzleşsem iyi olacak," diyip derin bir nefes alarak Lily'nin yanına ilerlemeye başladı.

* * *

Lily, James ve Sirius ortak salona girince aşırı heyecanlandığını hissetmişti. Bu olay James'e karşı hiç bilmediği duygularını ortaya çıkarmıştı. İlk çıkmaya başladıkları zamanlarda da çok heyecanlı olurdu genelde. Ama James ona hep ondan çok hoşlandığını, onu çok sevdiğini söylemekten hiç çekinmiyordu. Bu yüzden Lily artık James'i kaybetme korkusu duymuyor, onun varlığından pekte heyecanlanmıyordu. James'i sevdiğinden emindi tabiî ki ama onun kendisine olan sevgisinden daha çok emindi. Bu yüzden ipler o güne kadar hep Lily'nin elinde olmuştu ve James hep Lily'i kaybetmekten korkmuş, bu nedenle oldukça sık kavga etmişlerdi. Lily de James'e onu sevdiğini söylüyordu elbette; ancak James Lily'nin sevgisinden bir türlü emin olamıyor, öyle hissediyorsa bile hiçte öyle davranmadığını söylüyordu hep. Lily de sinirleniyor James'e 'bana nasıl güvenmezsin' diye bağırıp çağırıyordu. Ama Lily dün gece alt üst olmuştu. James neden onun peşinden gelip ondan özür dilememiş, Lily'nin fikrini değiştirmeye çalışmamıştı? Lily tamamen dumur olmuştu ve tüm gün boyunca da James'ten ses çıkmaması onu iyice çileden çıkarmıştı. James'e aslında gerçektende nasıl aşık olduğunu anlamıştı. _Onu kaybedersem ne yaparım? James benim için meğer nasıl da değerliymiş..._

James ve Sirius içeri girdiklerinde Lily bunları düşünüyordu. Sonra James'i görünce uzun zamandır hareketlenmeyen karnındaki o ejderha tekrar hareketlenip tüm vücuduna ateş püskürmeye başladı. James o an aslında 'berbat' olarak tanımlanabilecek bir durumdaydı. Çamurlu, pis… Ama Lily o anda James'e sımsıkı sarılıp dudaklarına yapışmak için ölüyordu. Elinde süpürgesi, cüppesi sarkmış, kirlenmiş, bu sefer gerçekten süpürgeye bindiği için dağılmış hafif ıslak saçları, aşırı karizmatik, kendinden emin bir görüntü… Lily mest olmuştu. Hep böyle abuk subuk zamanlar James'e tapardı bir anda. Doğal ve hiç uğraşılmamış olduğu için çok çekici gelirdi Lily'e. Ama bu sefer çok daha güçlüydü hisleri. Çünkü o anda James'e sahip değildi. Koşup boynuna atlayamazdı.

James gitmiş Kathy'nin yanına oturmuş, onlarla konuşuyordu. Lily inanılmaz bir dışlanmışlık duygusuyla doldu. Ama birkaç dakika sonra James kalkıp onun oturduğu yere doğru yürümeye başlayınca hem heyecanı iyice arttı hem de rahatladı. _Lütfen benim yanıma gelsin. Lütfen benim yanıma gelsin._ Lily hemen bakışlarını salonun geri kalanına çevirdi, onunla ilgilenmiyormuş gibi görünmek için. Salonda onlardan başka sadece birkaç kişi kalmış olduğunu fark etti. O sırada James Lily'nin oturduğu koltuğa, hemen yanına oturdu.

"Lils," dedi Lily'e bakarak.

"James," dedi Lily de ona bakarak.

"Sanırım konuşmamız gereken şeyler var."

_Benden ayrılacak!_ diye düşündü Lily hemen. Artık James'in ona karşı ne hissettiğinden hiçbir şekilde emi değildi. İçinde bir gemi batıyordu hızla.

"Konuşalım," dedi sesini sakin tutmaya çalışarak.

"Lily, ilişkimizde… ilişkimizde bazı şeylerin yolunda gitmediğini düşünüyorum. Yanlış anlama, bu sadece dünkü olayla ilgili değil. Ama o da her şeye tuz biber oldu."

Lily odanın döndüğünü hissetti. _Bu oluyor olamaz _diye düşündü. James ondan ayrılıyordu resmen. Söylediklerini yakalamaya, odaklanmaya çalışıyordu; ama çok zordu. Yakışıklı, çocuksu, çamurlu yüze baktı. Bu halde her zamankinden de ciddiyetsiz görünüyordu James; ama karşısında oturmuş gayet ciddi bir şekilde ayrılık konuşmasını yapıyordu işte!

"Bir dakika, "dedi Lily derin bir nefes alıp aklını toplamaya çalışırken. "Sadede gel James. Benden ayrılmak mı istiyorsun?" diye bombayı düşürdü aralarına. James Lily'nin yüzüne anlaşılmaz bir ifadeyle baktı bir süre. James'in cevap vermesine kadar geçen saniyeler boyunca bomba Lily'nin içinde geri sayıyordu. Tik tak tik tak…

"İşte sorun da bu Lily!" diye bağırdı James birden elini kolunu sallayarak. "Her zaman böylesin işte! Hiçbir zaman biraz yapıcı olmaya çalışmıyorsun, hep yıkıcısın. Ben duvarları örüyorum, ortaya bir şeyler çıkarmaya çalışıyorum; ama sen gelip bir darbeyle hepsini yıkıyorsun! Dün de bunu yaptın Lily, dün de hemen 'madem öyle sevgilin olmam' diyip işin içinden çıktın! Ama hayır Lily, ilişkiler bu kadar kolay değil. Bazı şeyler hoşuna gitmeyince hemen ayrılamazsın. Eğer karşındakini gerçekten seviyorsan bu aklına bile gelmez zaten…" James yorulmuşçasına başını ellerinin arasına yerleştirip yere bakmaya başladı. Lily şaşkın şaşkın James'e bakıyordu. Dediklerinin her kelimesi doğruydu. Lily böyleydi işte. Bugüne kadar işin içinden hep 'ben böyleyim' diyerek çıkmıştı zaten. Ama değişmesi gerekiyordu. Yoksa James'i gerçekten kaybedecekti.

"Ve hayır Lily…" James yavaşça kafasını kaldırdı. "Tabiî ki senden ayrılmak istemiyorum. Böyle bir şey düşünmen bile gülünç! Sadece aramızdaki sorunları çözmek istiyorum ve sanırım bunu sadece konuşarak yapabiliriz. Ama sen ayrılmanın daha kolay bir yol olduğunu düşünüyorsan… diyecek bir şey yok o zaman."

"Ne yani?" dedi Lily. "Evet öyle düşünüyorum desem 'tamam' mı diyeceksin. Beni bırakacak mısın öylece? Hiç umursamayacak mısın?" Dudaklarını büzerek James'in gözlerine baktı.

"Sen beni istemedikten sonra ne yapabilirim ki!" diye isyan etti James. "Artık yoruldum senin için savaşıp durmaktan Lily. Önce benimle çıkman için savaştım yıllarca, şimdi hala savaşıyorum ve artık ne için olduğunu da bilmiyorum. Beni sevmen için belki de…"

"Saçmalama James! Seni seviyorum, sana aşığım! Seni asla kaybetmek istemiyorum ve bu yüzden benden ayrılırsın diye delicesine korktum!" James şaşkınlıkla Lily'e bakıyordu. "Oh be," dedi Lily hafifçe gülümseyerek. "Rahatladım ya."

James birden uzanıp Lily'e sımsıkı sarıldı. "Asıl ben rahatladım," diye fısıldadı saçları arasından Lily'nin kulağına. Lily içindeki ejderhayı hissetti tekrar. James'i sıkıyor sıkıyor, bırakmıyordu. "Seni çok seviyorum," diye fısıldıyordu sürekli kulağına. James inanamıyordu buna. Kendini sarhoş gibi hissediyordu mutluluktan. Sonra Lily başını kaldırıp James'in gözlerine baktı. Yüzünü ellerinin içine aldı ve "Çok özür dilerim," dedi. "Bu güne kadar yaptığım tüm saçmalıklar için. Ama artık her şey çok farklı olacak, söz veriyorum."

"Lils… bir anda bu kadar değişim bana fazla ya. Neredeyse şımaracağım yani," diye güldü James. Lily de gülümsedi. Sonra yavaşça uzandı. Dudakları birleşti. "Balkabağım…" diye mırıldandı James öpüşmeye devam ederlerken. "Her şeyden çok seviyorum seni ben…"

* * *

(Avril Lavigne- fall to peices)

"Ee?" dedi Sirius. "Ne olacak şimdi?" Merakla Jennifer'a bakıyordu. _Lanet olsun! Her şey harika giderken bir anda bitecek mi yani?! İstemeyecek mi artık beni…_

Jennifer hala gözlerini kaçırıyordu. "Bilmiyorum Sirius. Ben… yani… uf biliyorsun fobimi. Ben bunun düşüncesine bile dayanamıyorum…"

Sirius derin bir nefes aldı. "Biliyorum Jen. Bu yüzden hep senden saklamaya çalıştım; ama bir gün öğrenecektin nasılsa… Yani yüzüme bile bakamıyorsun! Şimdi de benden korkuyor musun? Dönüşmediğim halde…?"

"Sirius… Bu çok zor… Yani sevgilim olman. Sana yakın olmam. Gerçekten artık çok zor." Jennifer şöminedeki alevlere bakıyordu. Bunları söylerken kendi içi de böyle alev alev yanıyordu. Ama ne yapabilirdi ki… Elinde değildi.

Sirius şok olmuştu. Gerçekten bitiyordu! Ama buna izin veremezdi, bir şeyler yapmalıydı. "Ama Jennifer!" diye isyan etti. "Bak lütfen, ne yapmam gerektiği söyle! Her şey bu kadar olamaz! İstersen bir daha hiç dönüşmem! Asla… Hiç öyle bir şey yokmuş gibi davranırız… Olmaz mı Jen?"

Jennifer hiç hareket etmeden kaldı birkaç saniye. Sonra yavaşça Sirius'a döndü. Yüzüne bakmaya başladı. Siyah saçlarına, biçimli burnuna, dolgun, pembe dudaklarına baktı. Sonra gözlerine… ve işte oradaydı. O koca köpeğin gözleriydi bunlar. Jennifer ürpermesine engel olamadı. Hemen gözlerini gözlerinden çekti. Eskiden baktığında içini aydınlatan bu gözler şimdi içine korku salıyordu. Ve bu korkunun bir tarifi yoktu. Dünyadaki her şeyden çok korkutuyordu onu. Sevgilisinin, sevdiği kişinin gözlerine bakamıyordu... Bu düşünce karşısında kendi gözleri yaşarmaya başladı. Engel olamadı akan yaşlara… "Tanrım…" diye inledi Sirius. Elinde olmadan uzanıp Jennifer'ın ellerini ellerinin içine aldı. Ama Jennifer kaçtı ondan. Hemen çekti ellerini ve ayağa kalkıp uzaklaştı. Yapamazdı… Bitmişti, bitmek zorundaydı… Arkasında yaşlarla dolu o köpeğin gözlerini bırakarak bir kere bile dönmeden uzaklaştı.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus, birkaç gün sonra bir akşam kendine gelmiş olarak kolunda Kathy'le hastane kanadından çıkıyordu. Hala biraz solgun ve yorgundu. Ama bu dolunay sırf onun için zor geçmemişti. Hepsi için oldukça sarsıcı olmuştu. Hatta en iyi durumda olan Remus'tu neredeyse. Çünkü o gece hakkında pek bir şey hatırlamıyordu. Kathy onu hastane kanadından alıp ortak salona götürürken her şeyi anlatıvermişti ama. Kathy onu dolunay zamanlarında çok özlüyor ve onun için çok endişeleniyordu hep. Bu yüzden şimdi kavuştukları için keyifleri oldukça yerindeydi.

"Neyse bu sefer o kadar kötü değildi. Dolunay gecesi görüştük nasıl olsa, değil mi aşkım?" diye şakalaştı Kathy gülerek. Remus da güldü. "Hasretime dayanamadın dimi seni küçük yaramaz! Eee, o halimi de sevdin mi?"

"Evet!" dedi Kathy sırıtarak. "Vahşi maço yönünü ortaya çıkarmış!"

Ortak salona girerken ikisi de gülümsüyordu. "Oo, gelmiş bizim Aylak!" diye tezahürat yaptı James, Kathy ve Remus yanlarına otururken. James, Lily ve Jennifer şöminenin önüne kurulmuş önlerindeki bir sürü kitapla uğraşıyorlardı. Remus, kitaplara bakarak kaşlarını çattı. "Uf, önemli dersler kaçırdım mı?" dedi endişeyle. Lily yazdığı parşömenden başını kaldırmadan "Meraklanma, yetişirsin," dedi.

"Hiçte öyle görünmüyor… Neler yazıyorsunuz siz öyle?" Jennifer ve Lily harıl harıl yazıyorlardı hala. "İksir," dedi Lily kısaca.

"Ohoo, sen Slughorn'un gözdesisin Lil. Bir de ödevini yapacaksan ne anlamı var ki?" diye güldü Remus. Kathy de kıkırdayıp omzunu Remus'un başına koydu.

"Valla bende öyle diyorum abi," diye katıldı James.

"Sende yapsan fena olmayacak James?" dedi Lily _Mucize Karışımlar_'ın sayfalarını karıştırırken yan gözle James'e bakıp.

"Ya adam benden nefret ediyor! Yapsam da beğenmeyecek nasılsa, o yüzden uğraşmaya gerek yok," dedi James elini sallayarak.

"Nefret filan etmiyor! Hem böyle yapmanın seni sevmesini sağlayacağını sanmıyorum," dedi Lily bilmiş bilmiş.

"Sevmesini isteyen kim ki? Herif sana aşık resmen, bir gün derste üstüne atlayacağım ama şimdilik sabrediyorum… Senle çıktığım için nefreti daha da arttı zaten."

"Saçmalama," dedi Lily gülerek. Yazdığı parşömene bir şeyler daha ekleyip tüy kalemini elinden bıraktı. Derin bir nefes aldı.

"Bitirdin mi?!" dedi Jennifer şaşırarak. Kendi parşömeninde daha kısacık bir paragraf vardı. Lily'nin ki ise tıka basa dolmuştu. "Ya bir insan iksirde nasıl bu kadar iyi olabilir? Uf, benim iksirim berbat! Yani daha hınzırotuyla çingene çomağını ayırt edemiyorum! Ve bu lanet ödev de o kadar uzun ki- "

"Tamam tamam, benden bakabilirsin Jen," dedi Lily gülerek.

"Oley!" Jennifer sevinerek Lily'nin parşömenini önüne çekti hemen.

Kathy, Remus ve James o sırada iki gün sonraki Quidditch maçını konuşuyorlardı. Lily, yanında oturan James'e iyice sokulup başını göğsüne yasladı. James de Lily'e kolunu doladı. Hala bu maçın öneminden filan bahsediyordu Lily bakışlarını kaldırıp James'e dikti. Yüzünün bazı yerleri biraz çizilmişti antrenmanlar yüzünden. Günlerdir çok sıkı bir şekilde antrenman yapıyorlardı. Ve şimdi de yeni gelmişti antrenmandan. Çok yorgun olmasına rağmen Lily'nin yanına gelmişti, zaten akşamları bu antrenmanlar yüzünden görüşemez olmuşlardı. "Bugün de kızıl kurabiyemle zaman geçireyim biraz" demişti James Lily'nin yanına gelip dudağına küçük bir öpücük kondururken. Lily, James'in kendisine böyle garip sevgi sözcükleriyle hitap etmesine bayılıyordu. Aslında Lily James'le ilgili her şeye bayılıyordu. Onunla konuşurken gözlerini gözlerinden hiç ayırmamasına, onu Slughorn'dan bile kıskanmasına, yanında olduğu her an bir şekilde sıcaklığını hissettirmesine, hızlı hızlı her şeyi ağzına sokuşturarak yemek yemesine ve Quidditchle ilgili konuşurken aşırı heyecanlanmasına… şimdi olduğu gibi. Aslında bu liste bitmezdi, her saniye James başka bir hareketiyle Lily'i büyülüyordu. Lily James'in yüzüne bakıp her şeyine hayran kalıyordu. _Tam bir aptal aşık oldum!_ diye düşündü. Ama mutluydu; çünkü bu his harikaydı.

"Yarın o Billinger'a gününü göstereceğim aşkım!" dedi James Lily'e bakarak.

"Aa, Revanclaw'la mıydı maç?" dedi Lily şaşırarak.

"Bir saattir ne konuşuyoruz biz?" diye tersledi James Lily'i.

"Konuştuklarınızı dinlemiyordum James," dedi Lily bozularak.

"Yoksa Billinger'ı mı düşünüyordun Lily?" James yalnızca Lily'e sinirlendiğinde ya da araları bozuk olduğunda ona Lily diye hitap ederdi, aslında hep Lils derdi veya Lily'nin taptığı o garip sevgi sözcüklerini kullanırdı. Lily, James'in birden böyle hırçınlaşmasına çok şaşırmıştı. James'in göğsünden kalkıp ondan uzaklaştı.

"James, dalga mı geçiyorsun? Neden böyle davranıyorsun?"

"Neden benim sorularıma başka sorularla karşılık veriyorsun?"

"Çünkü cevap verilecek bir şey yok! Ryan'ı düşünmediğimi söylemem bile öyle bir şeyin olabileceğini gösterir ki; bu da çok-"

"Neden ondan Ryan diye bahsediyorsun hala?"

"James gerçekten saçmalıyorsun! Şu lanet maç yüzünden, değil mi? O yüzden gerginsin. Lütfen öyle olduğunu söyle." Lily sakin olmaya çalışıyordu. James'in böyle aptalca kıskançlıklar yapması normal değildi. İlk maçtan önce de böyle gergindi zaten. Alttan alıp kavga çıkarmamak en iyisiydi. Ama bu imkansız görünüyordu. James hiç olmadığı kadar alıngan ve kıskançtı.

"Neden maç için gergin olayım ki? Haa? Billinger olduğu için mi gergin olmam gerekiyor? Onun benden daha iyi bir arayıcı olduğunu düşünüyorsun, değil mi Lily? Hadi itiraf et!"

Lily kafayı yemek üzereydi. James başarmıştı, aferindi ona! Birkaç dakika önce ona ne kadar aşık olduğunu, her şeyine bayıldığını düşünürken, şimdi Lily'i kendinden uzaklaştırıp soğutmayı başarmıştı! Ama Lily bugün sabırlı sevgiliyi oynamaya kararlıydı. Hiç kendisine uygun değildi; ama James'in onun kaprislerine her zaman katlandığını düşünüp derin bir nefes aldı.

"Hayır tatlım, öyle düşünmüyorum. Sen dünyanın en iyi arayıcısın!" Bir anda sessizlik oldu. James karşı çıkacak bir şey bulamamıştı Lily'nin bu cevabında. Hatta Lily'nin ona bağırıp çağırmamasına inanılmaz şaşırmıştı.

"Hımm… Tamam o zaman," dedi James yavaşça. Lily içinden kıs kıs gülüyordu. Karşılarında oturmuş onları izleyen Remus ve Kathy'e baktı yan gözle. Onlarda Lily'deki bu değişikliğe oldukça şaşırmış görünüyorlardı. Lily Kathy'le göz göze geldi ve hafifçe göz kırptı. Kathy de Lily'nin aklındakileri anladı ve hafifçe sırıttı.

"Neyse ben yatıyorum artık, çok uykum geldi," diyerek ayağa kalktı Lily hemen. Biraz daha orada kalırsa James'in saçmalıkları karşısında tekrar sakin kalamayacağını biliyordu. Herkese iyi geceler dileyerek hemen yatakhaneye koştu. James'i öpmemişti, hiç canı istememişti. O kadar da sabır küpü değildi yani. _Aferin James! Beni kendinden soğutmak istiyorduysan gayet başarılıydın!_

* * *

"Bende yatıyorum," diye homurdandı James. Lily gene kafasını karıştırmıştı işte. Şu kızlar ne garip yaratıklardı. Tanıdığı Lily, onca laftan sonra asla ona tatlım gibi şeyler demezdi. Hele dünyanın en iyi arayıcısı olduğunu ölse söylemezdi. James kendini aptal, küçük bir çocuk gibi hissetti. Kendisi mızmızlanmış, gereksiz yere kavga çıkarmaya çalışmıştı; ama Lily onu idare etmiş, olgunca davranmıştı. Ne zamandan beri böyle rolleri değişmişlerdi? Hem Lily aslında ona kızdığını da belli etmişti. Çünkü kızdığı için ona iyi geceler öpücüğü vermemek tam tanıdığı Lily'nin yapacağı bir şeydi. Uf, bu kızlar bu kadar anlaşılmaz olmak zorunda mıydılar? Anlaşılan James daha Lily'nin 1/3'ini bile çözememişti… Derin düşüncelerinin arasından diğerlerine şöyle bir iyi geceler dileyip kendini yatakhaneye attı.

_Bir aşk gazisi daha…_ Yan yatakta yatan arkadaşını düşündü. Sirius tam anlamıyla perişandı. James onun uyumadığından emindi. Yatağının perdeleri örtülüydü; ama kesin gene gözlerini tavana dikmiş düşünüyor, ağlıyordu. James'in içi acıyordu bu durum karşısında. Sirius onun için kardeşten bile öteydi. Onun böyle acı çekmesine dayanamıyordu. Jennifer'la son konuşmalarından beri Sirius kendinde değildi. James onu hiç böyle görmemişti. İçlerinden biri hiç aşk acısı çekmemişti ki! Bugüne kadar her şey yaptıkları haylazlıklardan ve gelip geçici kızlardan ibaret olmuştu. Ama James geçen gün ortak salonda Sirius'u Jennifer'ın arkasından ağlarken gördüğünden beri hiçbir şeyin eskisi gibi olmayacağını anlamıştı. Hemen onu yatakhaneye çıkarıp neler olduğunu anlatmasını istemişti. Saatlerce oturup konuşmuşlardı, bir çözüm aramışlardı; ama yoktu. Jennifer her şeye noktayı koymuştu işte.

Sirius kendi dertleri arasında James'in Lily'le barışıp barışmadığını sormuştu. James Lily'le her şeyin harika olduğunu söyleyememişti tabii. "Fena değil," diye geçiştirmişti. Zaten James ortak salonda Sirius'u o halde görünce hemen onun yanına koşmuştu. Lily de telaşlanmış Jennifer'a bakmaya gitmişti. Jennifer da yatakhane de ağlıyor, Kathy onu teselli etmeye çalışıyordu. Lily aralarındaki küslüğü unutup gidip Jen'e sımsıkı sarılmıştı. Onlarda bir çözüm yolu aramışlardı tüm gece. Ama Jen artık bunun olamayacağını Sirius'u görmeye bile dayanamadığını söylemişti. Lily bunları James'e anlattıkça James de Sirius'a anlatıyordu mecbur. Sirius bu yüzden artık Jennifer'dan tamamen uzak duruyordu. Yemek masasında hep diğer uca oturuyor, akşamları ortak salonda hiç kalmadan hemen yatmaya gidiyordu. Derslerde ise varlığı belli bile değildi zaten. Ruh gibi dolanıyordu. Eskiden derslerin neşesiydiler James ve Sirius. Şakalarıyla, esprileriyle Sihir Tarihi'ni bile eğlenceli hale getirirlerdi. James hüzünle artık bunların çok uzak olduğunu düşündü. Jennifer ve Sirius'un uzak kalması nedeniyle diğerleri de zorlanıyorlardı. Bazen Lily'le o Sirius'un yanında bazen de Jennifer'ın yanında olmaya çalışıyorlardı. Ama bu çok garip olmaya başlamıştı artık. Halbuki eskiden, hepsi çıkarken her şey ne kadar harikaydı.

Tüm okul da herkes onları konuşuyor, bu üç mükemmel çifti kıskanıyorlardı. James ve Lily'nin ilişkisine Rollercoaster diyorlardı okuldakiler. İlişkilerinin sürekli inişli çıkışlı olması ve ünlü kavgaları nedeniyle… Onlar bir şekilde sürekli tartışan; ama birbirlerinden asla vazgeçemeyenlerdendi. Hakkında en çok dedikodu yapılan, en popüler çiftti Lily ve James. Kathy ve Remus Şirinler'di. Hiç kavga etmez, hep birbirleriyle konuşurken gülümser, şakalaşır, çocuklaşırlardı. James Remus'u da daha önce hiç böyle görmemişti. Kathy'le birlikte saçma sapan şeylere saatlerce gülerlerdi hep. Sanki aylardır cicim zamanlarında takılıp kalmış gibiydiler. Bu yüzden herkes onların çok tatlı hatta en tatlı çift olduğunu düşünürdü. Ama çoğu kişi de bunun gerçek olmadığını, sadece diğerlerini tamamlamak için çıktıklarını savunurdu. Jennifer ve Sirius'a gelince herkes gerçekten onların en sağlam ilişkiye sahip olduğunu savunurdu. Birkaç gün önceye kadar… Onlar Eşleşme'ydi. Diğerleri onların sayesinde birleşmişti, ayrıca neredeyse hiç kavga etmez, ilişkileriyle gösteriş yapmaz, sadece her zaman çok iyi anlaşırlardı. Herkes onlara bayılıyordu ve ayrılmalarını hiç istemiyordu. Tabii başta Sirius'a aşık olan onca kız için bu oldukça yıkıcı olmuştu. Ama Jennifer okuldaki en harika kızlardandı. Bu devlerin aşkı gibi bir şeydi. Herkes evleneceklerini filan düşünürdü. Ayrıldıkları haberi bu yüzden okula bomba gibi düşmüştü. Ve kimse bunun nedenini anlayamıyordu. İnsanlar Lily'i Kathy'i hatta Jennifer'ı sıkıştırıp öğrenmeye çalışıyorlardı; ama tabiî ki kimse köpek meselesinden bahsetmiyordu. Bu sır gibi saklanan ayrılık gerekçesi günlerdir okulda tek konuşulan şey olmuştu neredeyse. Bu da Sirius ve Jennifer'ın işini hiç kolaylaştırmıyordu doğal olarak. Lily'nin James'e söylediğine göre ortalıkta en çok dolanan laf Jennifer'ın Sirius'u başka bir kızla yakalayıp terk ettiğiydi. Sirius belki bir hata yapıp Jennifer'ı aldatmıştı ve Jennifer bunu affetmemişti. Sirius tabiî ki sonra deli gibi pişman olmuş, Jennifer'a yalvarmıştı onu bırakmaması için. Ama Jennifer için geri dönüş olamazdı. Yalnız hikaye de birkaç açık nokta vardı. Örneğin bu kız kimdi. Okuldan olmalıydı; ama şimdiye kadar ortaya çıkış olması gerekirdi. İnsanlar gene de bu uydurdukları hikayeye inanmayı sevmişlerdi.

"James…" Sirius'un yorgun sesi duyuldu perdelerin arkasından. James düşüncelerinden sıyrılıverdi.

"Benim P- Sirius," dedi James hemen. Az daha Patiayak diyecekti. Neyse ki hemen kurtarmıştı. Artık Patiayak'ı yasaklamıştı Sirius. Yoktu pati mati. Kendisi de arkadaşlarına gerçek isimleriyle hitap ediyordu artık. Köpek olayını tamamen silip atmak istiyordu anlaşılan.

Perdeyi açtı Sirius. Yüzü kağıt gibi bembeyazdı gene.

"Uyudun mu?" dedi James.

"Dalga mı geçiyorsun?" diye güldü Sirius acı acı.

James üzgün üzgün yere baktı. "Maça çıkmak istediğinden emin misin abi? Yani kendini pek iyi hissetmediğini ve-"

"Eminim James. Quidditch oynamak beni rahatlatıyor."

"O zaman harika," dedi James gülümsemeye çalışarak. "Ama biraz uyumalısın. Gücünü toplamalısın Sirius. Uf seni böyle görmeye dayanamıyorum!"

"Merak etme, ben iyiyim," diye yalan söyledi Sirius. Öyle olmadığını ikisi de biliyordu. "Hadi yatalım, bu sefer uyuyacağım."

"Tamam," dedi James pijamalarını bulmaya çalışırken. "Yalnız cidden uyuyacaksın ha! Arada kontrol edeceğim, ona göre!"

"İyi be!" dedi Sirius beceriksizce gülümsemeye çalışarak. "Çapulcu sözü!" diyip işaret parmağıyla serçe parmağını kaldırarak eliyle bir işaret yaptı.

"Çapulcu sözü!" diye tekrar etti James, aynı işareti yaparak.

Bir buçuk saat sonra Remus sessiz olmaya çalışarak içeri girdiğinde iki çapulcuda hala tavanı izleyip şu anlaşılmaz kızları düşünüyorlardı…


	6. Chapter 6

Lily ve Kathy'le kahvaltıya inerken Jennifer'ın morali çok bozuktu. Tabiî ki Sirius yüzünden… "Ne onunla, ne onsuz… Bu nasıl iştir ya?!" diye homurdandı kendi kendine.

Lily'le Kathy onu duymamıştı neyse ki. Zaten bu durumda ne yapacaklarını bilmiyorlardı. Onun hep yanında olmaya çalışıyor, destek oluyorlardı; ama hiçbir şey işe yaramıyordu. Jennifer Sirius'un sıcaklığını, tatlılığını, komikliğini çok özlüyordu. Bir yandan da artık o eski Sirius ölmüş gibi geliyordu. O gece yaşanmadan önce, o gece yaşandıktan sonra… İki ayrı Sirius vardı sanki. Jennifer, Lily ve Kathy'le bunları konuşup rahatlamaya çalışıyordu. Ama Lily sürekli bundan kendini sorumlu tutuyordu. O gece onları bunu yapmaya kendisi ikna etmişti ve her şeyin sorumlusu oydu. Jennifer'dan defalarca özür dilemişti bu yüzden. Sirius'tan da… Ama zaten kimse onu suçlamıyordu. Jennifer bu sırrı nasılsa bir gün öğrenecekti. Daha çabuk olması belki de daha iyi olmuştu.

Kahvaltı masasına otururken gözleri istemeden Sirius'u aradı. Ama daha ortada yok gibiydi. "James ve Remus nerde?" diye sordu Jennifer diğerlerine. Tabii asıl nerde olduğunu öğrenmek istediği kişi onlar değildi. "Bilmiyorum ve ilgilenmiyorum," dedi Lily omuz silkerek. James'in dünkü saçma davranışları yüzünden hala ona kızgındı. Kahvaltıya inerken onu beklemeyerek ona bir tür ceza vermişti. Ama zaten birkaç dakika sonra James, Remus, Sirius ve Peter görünmüşlerdi. Sirius kızlara hiç bakmadan masanın diğer başına yürüdü hızla. Peşinden Peter, onun peşinden de Lily ve Kathy'e el kol işaretleriyle Sirius'un yanında olmaları gerektiğini anlatıp özür dileyen James ve Remus.

"Ne güzel, değil mi? Eski günlerdeki gibi," dedi Lily iç geçirerek. "James gene beni gıcık ediyor, gene ayrı ayrı yemek yiyoruz, sen ve Sirius konuşamıyorsunuz. Belki aynı nedenlerle değil; ama gene de bir şekilde benim yüzümden…" diye sayıyordu Lily parmaklarıyla göstererek. Jennifer birden gülmeye başladı. Lily ve Kathy şaşırarak ona baktılar. Jennifer sarsıla sarsıla gülüyordu. "Birden… birden…" diyordu nefes nefese. "Birden bu durum çok komik geldi de!" Gülmeye devam ediyordu. Lily ve Kathy bir Jennifer'a bir birbirlerine bakıyorlardı. Sonra ikisi de koptu aynı anda. Üçü gülmekten ağrıyan karınlarını tutarak kahkahalar atmaya devam ediyorlardı. Masadaki diğer insanlar garip garip onlara bakıyorlardı. Sirius, James, Remus ve Peter da şaşkın şaşkın gülen üç kıza bakıyorlardı. "Anlaşılan Jennifer her şeyi atlatmış bile…" dedi Sirius dudağını ısırarak, önündeki mısır gevreğini kaşığıyla öldürmeye çalışıyor gibi görünüyordu.

"Yeter, yeter! Öleceğim!" diyordu Lily hala iki büklüm gülerken.

"Evet yaa. Off!" dedi Kathy de nefes nefese.

"Gidelim buradan!" dedi Jennifer. Kendini durdurmaya çalışıyordu; ama belli ki günlerdir süregelen sinir bozukluğu yüzünden böyle olmuştu birden. Kızlar zorlukla ayağa kalktılar.

"Tamam tamam, ciddiyim artık!" dedi Jennifer dimdik durup derin bir nefes alarak. Çantasını omzuna attı. Ama bir saniye sonra gene iki büklüm olmuştu. Güç bela kendilerini salondan dışarı atıp ilk iki ders İksir için zindanlara doğru koşturdular. Ama arkalarından fısıltılar hala duyuluyordu. "Jennifer Jason'ı gördünüz mü? Black olayını tamamen atlatmış resmen!" "Yok yok, bence kesin nispet olsun diye yapıyor!" "Evans da Potter'dan ayrılacakmış diye duymuştum. Baksana şimdi de yan yana değillerdi." "Evet, onlarınki de biter yakında. Black ve Jason bittiyse hepsi biter valla…" "Yanningham'la Lupin de ayrılır o zaman. Duruma uyum sağlamak açısından yani!"

* * *

Sirius öfkeyle dişlerini sıktı. Etrafında herkes fısır fısır Jennifer'la ondan bahsediyordu. Ve üstüne üstlük kendisi Jennifer'ın umurunda bile değildi. O günlerdir gözleri şiş şiş ortalıkta gezip üzüntüden geberirken Jennifer kahkahalarla gülüyordu! Sirius gerçekten çileden çıkmıştı. _Belki de tüm bu köpek olayı filan uydurmaydı! _diye düşündü paranoyakça_. Belki de zaten benden ayrılmak için bahane arıyordu. Bu da mükemmel bahane oldu ona! Yok korkuyormuş, yok fobisi varmış… Kesin hepsi yalan! Beni şu kadarcık bile sevmemiş…_

"Hadi abi, Slughorn'un dersine geç kalmayalım," diye ayaklandı Remus. Zindanlara yürürken Sirius beynini kemiren düşüncesini arkadaşlarıyla paylaşmadan edemedi.

"Oha!" dedi James. "Saçmalama abii! Şimdi öyle güldüğüne filan ne bakıyorsun, kız perişandı kaç gündür."

"Nerden biliyorsun?" dedi Sirius kaşlarını kaldırarak.

"E Lily anlatıyor sürekli. Her gün ağlıyormuş ve-"

"Tabi tabi! Lily anlatıyor işte. Doğru olduğunu nerden biliyoruz? Umurunda bile değil aslında. Bir süre böyle diyecekler, sonra Lily gelip 'Jennifer biraz toparlanıyor' diyecek, sonra 'neredeyse unuttu Sirius'ı" diyecek, sonra ertesi gün bir bakmışız kolunda başkasıyla geliyor!" diye bağırdı Sirius, gerçekten fıttırmış gibi gözüküyordu. James, Remus ve Peter korkuyla birbirlerine baktılar. Bu kız Sirius'a ne yapmıştı böyle?

"Sakin ol abi! Öyle bir şey olmayacak tabiî ki. Jennifer öyle bir kız değil, o da seni en az senin onu sevdiğin kadar seviyor," diyerek Remus onu sakinleştirmeye çalıştı.

"Yaaa, ne demezsin!" diye bağırdı Sirius elini kolunu sallayarak. Duvara yaslanıp kollarını kavuşturdu sinirle.

"Iı, şey, geç kalıyoruz. Ders neredeyse başladı," dedi Peter endişeyle. Remus ve James gözlerini kocaman açarak Peter'a baktılar 'şimdi sırası mı?' dercesine.

"Siz gidin!" diye havladı Sirius. "Ben bu halde derse filan giremem. Onu görmeye dayanamam!"

"Saçmalama abi!" diye atıldı James. "Sen girmiyorsan biz de seninle kalırız!"

"Ya ama…" diye karşı çıkacak oldu Peter. Ama ona yöneltilen iki çift ölümcül bakıştan sonra hemen sustu.

"Yapmayın, tamam. Gidin siz," dedi Sirius yaslandığı duvarda yavaşça kayıp yere çömelerek.

James ve Remus birbirlerine bakıp ne yapacaklarını düşündüler. "Peter sen git," dedi sonunda Remus. "Biz de biraz sonra geliriz."

Peter bu kararı hiç sorgulamadan "tamam" filan gibi bir şeyler mırıldanıp koşa koşa uzaklaştı. Remus ve James de gidip Sirius'un iki yanına çöktüler. "Bir de sınıf başkanı yapmışlar seni!" diyerek gülümsemeye çalıştı Sirius. "Siz olduğunuz için çok şanslıyım," diye ekledi bir süre durakladıktan sonra. "Yani böyle duygusal filan olmak çok rahatsız edici; ama sizin değerinizi şimdi daha iyi anlıyorum. Hep destek oluyorsunuz ve… uff ne bileyim… Gene ağlamaya başlayacağım şimdi! Bu da iyice alışkanlık oldu haa!"

"Yeter oğlum, bizi de ağlatacaksın şimdi!" diyerek Sirius'un omzuna bir şaplak attı James. Bir süre orada duvarın dibinde oturarak dertleştiler. Sirius'a söz verdi ikisi de Jennifer'ın gerçekten ne hissettiğiyle ilgili casusluk yapacaklarına. Sonunda Sirius'un morali biraz daha düzelmiş gibiydi. "E hadi artık," diyerek ayaklandı. "Dersin yarısı bitti zaten. Yaşlı Slugy'nin kurtçukları bizi bekliyordur eminim."

"Amaan," dedi James umursamazca, çantasını sırtlanırken. "Derse zamanında gitsem de kurtçuk ayıklıyorum zaten. Birazından kurtuldum en azından!"

* * *

"Nerde bu manyaklar?!" diye fısıldadı Lily, Jennifer ve Kathy'e, üstünden iğrenç bir sarı rengin yükseldiği bir kazanı karıştırıyordu yavaş yavaş.

Jennifer ve Kathy omuz silktiler. Onlar da merak içindeydiler aslında.

"Uff, o aptal gülme krizi yüzünden!" dedi Jennifer surat asarak. "Sirius yanlış anladı kesin! Herkes yanlış anladı zaten. Ama sinirden güldüm ya…"

"Ne var bunda yanlış anlayacak? İyi ki güldük, rahatladık biraz!" dedi Kathy. "Kaç gündür hepimiz gerginiz, iyi geldi bana."

"Bana da," dedi Jen. "Ama Sirius üzülürse diye-" Zindanın kapısının açılıvermesiyle Jennifer'ın cümlesi yarım kaldı. Sirius, James ve Remus içeri girmişti.

"Ooo," dedi Slughorn onlara doğru yürüyerek. "Beyefendiler teşrif edebilmişler sonunda! Buyurun buyurun, iyi uyuyabildiniz mi bari?"

"Pek değil," dedi Sirius kaşlarını çatarak. "Uyku tutmadı bir türlü."

"Beni de ya!" diye atıldı James, Sirius'a katılarak ciddi bir ifade takındı. Sınıftan birkaç kişi güldü. Remus ikisinin arkasında yüzünde hem ağlamaklı hem de gülümser gibi bir ifadeyle duruyordu. Geri dönmüşlerdi işte…

Slughorn kıpkırmızı olmuştu. "Ne cüretle!" diye bağırdı. "Hem dersime geç kalıyorsunuz, hem de benimle alay mı ediyorsunuz? Black, Potter?"

"Yok efendim, olur mu öyle şey? Bizim ne haddimize!" dedi James gözlerini kocaman açarak. _Şaşkın!_ diye düşündü Lily James'e bakıp gülümseyerek. Uf nasıl bir şekilde böyle aşırı tatlı olmayı başarıyordu ki bu çocuk?

"Ee, bugünkü kurtçuklarımız nerde Prof?" diye devam ediyordu James normal bir tonla. Slughorn'un giderek daha da kızardığının farkında değil gibiydi.

"Potter!" diye bağırıyordu Slughorn sürekli. "Sen… sen!..."

"Aman hocam! Sakin olun lütfen! Malum, yaşınız fazla sinirlenmeniz için uygun değil…" dedi Sirius sahte bir telaşla.

Slughorn koca göbeğini hoplata hoplata bir birine bir diğerine bakıyordu. "Siz ikiniz," dedi sonunda dişleri arasından. "Bu akşam-ceza!"

James ve Sirius'un yüzlerindeki muzır ifade birden yok oldu. "Ama yarın maç var," dedi James sakin sakin.

"Evet," dedi Slughorn zevkle "ve bu akşam da cezanız var! Şimdi de ayıklamanız gereken değerli kurtçuklarınız var!" Tombul eliyle zindanın bir köşesindeki tıka basa dolu kavanozları gösterdi.

Şimdi sinirden kızarma sırası James ve Sirius'taydı. "Anlamadınız galiba…" dedi Sirius sakin kalmaya çalışarak. "Kulaklarınız ağır mı işitiyor yoksa?" diye devam etti sesini yükselterek. _Hayır, hayır… Yapma Sirius, sakin ol…_ diye düşündü Jennifer dudağını ısırarak. Tüm sınıf onları izlerken çok ileri gitmişlerdi. Ama Sirius duracak gibi görünmüyordu. "Yarın maçımız var diyoruz! Bu akşam antrenmana gitmek zorundayız!" diye bağırdı Sirius.

"Bunu bana saygısızlık yapmadan önce düşünecektiniz. Ama hala bu kadar ceza size yeterli olmamış gibi görünüyor. İsterseniz yarın maç saatinde sizi cezaya alayım, ha? Ne dersiniz beyler?" Slughorn sakin bir sesle konuşuyordu. Zevkle James ve Sirius'un acı çekmesini izliyordu. James ve Sirius bir şey söylememek için dillerini ısırıp başlarını önlerine eğdiler. _Sakin ol, sakin ol…_ diye kendilerini telkin etmeye çalışıyorlardı. "Ne oldu? Bakıyorum da sesiniz kesildi," dedi Slughorn dilini şaklatarak. "O zaman akşam 8'de odamda olun ve şimdi sizi şöyle alayım." Zindanın köşesini işaret ederek gülümsedi. James ve Sirius yürüyüp gidince arkada durmuş Remus ortaya çıktı. "Ooo, sayın sınıf başkanı da buradaymış. Sizde arkadaşlarınıza eşlik eder misiniz rica etsem?" dedi Slughorn Remus'u da kurtçuklu yere itekleyerek. "İşte Gryffindor'un sınıf başkanı da ancak bu kadar olur zaten," dedi sınıfa dönerek. "Gryffindor'dan 100 puan!"

"Bu yaşlı bukalemunu gerçekten bir gün öldüreceğim!" diye fısıldadı James sinirle.

"Bize nasıl bu akşam ceza verir ya!" diye inledi Sirius. "Zaten kendimi tek iyi hissettiği zamanlar süpürgenin üstünde olduklarım! O zamanı da bu lanet herifin ayak işlerini yaparak mı harcayacağım?!"

"Siz de çok abarttınız ama çocuklar," dedi Remus yavaşça. "Yani tüm sınıfın önünde, başka ne yapmasını bekliyordunuz ki?"

"Sen kimin tarafındasın Aylak!" diye çıkıştı Sirius. Remus ve James yan yan birbirlerine baktılar. Sirius sinirli olmasına rağmen düzelme işaretleri gösteriyordu. Öncelikle Slughorn'la dalga geçmişti. James'le birlikte eski haylazlıklarına dönmüş gibiydiler. Ayrıca Remus'a Aylak demişti ki, bu da oldukça olumlu bir gelişme sayılabilirdi. Her şey eskisine dönüyor muydu acaba?…

* * *

"Siz ne yaptığınızı sanıyorsunuz?!" diye sinirle yanlarına geldi Lily. James, Sirius ve Remus teneffüsün sonuna kadar kurtçuklarla uğraşmaya devam edeceklerdi Slughorn'un emriyle. Ama kızlar zil çalar çalmaz yanlarındaydılar. Jennifer bile…

"Ödevler, ödevler," diye gürlüyordu Slughorn masasının önünde dikilmiş. Herkes önceki günkü ödevi masasına bırakması gerekiyordu. Lily çantasından parşömeni çıkarırken bir yandan da James ve Sirius'u fırçalıyordu. "James! Sirius! Neden şimdi durduk yere Slughorn'la uğraştınız ki?! Artık o eski huylarınızı bıraktığınız sanıyordum! Hem nerede kaldınız? Hiç girmeseydiniz derse bir de!"

"Tamam aşkım, kızma yaa..." dedi James suçlu bir çocuk gibi.

Lily derin bir iç çekti. Sonra elinde tuttuğu rulo halindeki parşömeni sallayarak Remus'a döndü. "Ve sen! Kendinden utanmalısın Remus Lupin! Bir sınıf başkanı olarak onlara göz kulak olmanı beklerdim!"

"Liil," dedi Kathy yavaşça. "Tamam artık, daha fazla üstüne gitme çocukcağızların. Zaten ceza aldılar bir sürü."

"Evet yazık bize," dedi James dudağını sarkıtarak. Lily hafifçe gülümsemesine engel olamadı.

"En çok bana yazık ama," diye mırıldandı Sirius. "Senin en azından seni azarlayan bir sevgilin var…" Herkes kalakaldı. Jennifer başı önünde tırnağını yiyordu son hızla. O sırada Slughorn yanlarında bitiverdi. Bu garip durumdan kurtardığı için onu gördüklerine ilk kez sevinmişlerdi.

"Ödevlerinizi almak için bir de ayağınıza mı gelmem gerekiyor?!" diye gürledi. Sonra bir şey demelerine fırsat vermeden orada olduğunu yeni fark etmiş gibi Lily'e döndü. "Lilyciğim, sen bıraktın mı ödevini? Hem bu baş belalarının yanında ne işin var bakayım?"

"Iı şey… Ödevim burada Profesör," diyerek elindeki parşömeni gösterdi. "Hemen masanıza bırakıp-"

"Neyse önemli değil bana ver canım," diye gülümsedi Slughorn şefkatle. James ters ters koca göbekli yaşlı adama baktı. O sırada Jennifer ve Kathy de hemen ödevlerini çantalarından çıkarıp uzattılar. Ama onlara bakışının pekte şefkatli olduğu söylenemezdi.

"Şeyy… Profesör," diye devam etti Lily tereddütlü bir sesle. Ama Slughorn'un ona şevkle dönüşünü görünce şansını bir denemeye karar verdi. "James ve Sirius'un cezasını birazcık erteleyemez misiniz acaba?" dedi en şirin halini takınarak. Herkes şok içinde Lily'e baktı. Onun için kurallar her zaman Quidditch gibi şeylerden önce gelirdi. O yüzden Slughorn'dan böyle bir istekte bulunması çok garipti. Zaten Slughorn'un yüzündeki gülümseme de sönüvermişti. Lily onu ikna etmek için bir şeyler daha demesi gerektiğinin farkına vardı. "Yani Quidditch maçı için. Biliyorsunuz James takım kaptanı, Sirius da tutucu ve bugün onlarsız takım çalışamaz. Bu maç çok önemli Profesör!" Slughorn şüpheyle bir Lily'e bir James'e baktı.

"Hımm, aslında ortalıkta bir söylenti dolaşıyor Lilyciğim. Siz ikinizin arasında bir şeyler olduğu hakkında. Senin benden bunu istemenin nedeni de bu mu yoksa?"

Herkes şaşkınlıkla bakakaldı. Özellikle Lily. Ne demeliydi şimdi? Bu ne biçim bir soruydu böyle? Hızla düşünüyordu. _Doğru olduğunu söylersem James'in dediği gibi ona iyice gıcık mı olur acaba? Yoksa ben onu seviyorum diye onu sevmeye mi başlar? Nasıl bir hoca bir öğrencisine bunu sorar ki?!_

Lily birkaç saniye düşünüp heyecanla cevabını bekleyen James ve Slugorn'a bir göz attıktan sonra sonunda karar verdi. "Aa, tabiî ki hayır Profesör! Biz James'le sadece arkadaşız! Nerden öyle bir şey duydunuz anlamadım!" Yavaş yavaş konuşarak her kelimesinden sonra Slughorn'un yüz ifadesini süzüyordu. Ama bu dedikleri de onu pek memnun etmiş gibi görünmüyordu. "Iıı, hatta arkadaş bile değiliz! Yani ben sadece maç için. Gryffindor için…"

Slughorn biraz durakladıktan sonra "Evet," dedi. "Zaten Potter gibi biriyle benim Lily'm arkadaş bile olamazdı!" diye devam etti böbürlenircesine. Sonra James ve Sirius'a döndü. "Sırf Lily'nin hatırı için cezanızı Pazar gününe erteliyorum. Kaçabileceğinizi sanmayın haa!" Sirius ve James şaşkınlıkla bakakaldılar.

"Ee?" dedi Slughorn. "Sizin ödevleriniz?"

Sessizlik…

"Ödevinizi de yapmadınız ha?" dedi Slughorn dişlerinin arasından.

"Beni sevgilim terk etti!" dedi Sirius ellerini açarak, 'ne yapabilirdim ki?' dercesine. Jennifer Sirius'un bu şirinliğine gülümsemeden edemedi.

"Benim sevgilim de… yok," dedi James garip bir tavırla.

"Ve bunun için ödevini yapmadın öyle mi Potter?!"

"Sirius'un mazeretini kabul ediyorsunuz; ama benimki saçma mı geliyor?" dedi James şaşkınlıkla. "Benim ki daha bile kötü! Onun sevgilisi varmış en azından bir zamanlar! Benim hiç yok! Hiç hem de!" Konuşurken yan yan Lily'e bakıp duruyordu.

"Potter!" diye gürledi Slughorn. "Şansını zorluyorsun! Biraz daha saçmalarsan ceza konusunda fikrimi değiştireceğim! O yüzden hemen yok olun gözümün önünden!"

* * *

"Abi yaa, hangimizin durumu daha kötü merak ediyorum. Sevgilinin seni sevdiği halde terk etmesi mi, yoksa sevgilinin senle çıktığı için utanıp bunu herkesten saklaması mı?" dedi James eliyle çenesini kaşıyıp düşünür gibi yaparak. "Hımmm…"

"James! Yeter artık!" diye ona döndü Lily. "Ben sizi kurtarmak için öyle dedim, uzatma şu meseleyi! Senden utandığım da yok, _herkesten_ sakladığım da!"

James onu duymamış gibi Sirius'a döndü. "Bence benimkisi Sirius," dedi ciddi ciddi.

"Hayıır!" diye karşı çıktı Sirius parmağını sallayarak. "Kesinlikle benimkisi! Ama şöyle sorman gerekiyordu. Sevgilinin senden korkuyormuş gibi yaparak bu bahaneyle aslında seni sevmediği için seni terk edip seni köpek gibi, evet tam olarak köpek gibi süründürmesi mi daha kötü?"

Sirius'un önünde oturan Jennifer iç geçirdi. Sirius'u duymamış gibi yapıp parşömenine not almaya devam etti. Ne yazdığı hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu ama zaten Sihir Tarihinin genel özelliği buydu. Tabii Jennifer'ın arkasında oturup Jennifer'ın aslında onu sevmediğini iddia eden Sirius bu durumu pek kolaylaştırmıyordu. Özellikle de Jennifer onun için çıldırıyorken…

"Siz ikiniz kafayı sıyırmışsınız!" diye fısıldadı Lily sinirle. "Ama saçmalıklarınızı dersten sonraya saklayın!" Bir hışım önüne dönüp Profesörün dediklerine odaklanmaya çalıştı.

"Of oğlum, ikimizde ölmüşüz de ağlayanımız yok," dedi James iç geçirerek. "Şu şanslı herife bak ya!" diyerek Lily ve Jennifer'ın önünde Kathy'le oturan Remus'u gösterdi. "Meğer Kathy ne kadar da iyi bir sevgiliymiş, bir günden bir güne üzdü mü şu çocuğu! Kız göğsünü gere gere her yerde kolluyor sevgilisini!"

"Hakikaten ya!" diye ona katıldı Sirius. "Hem de adam kurtadam olmasına rağmen kız onu öyle kabullendi, değil mi? Gerçek sevgi bu işte!"

Jennifer ve Lily birbirlerine baktılar çaresizlikle. Şu iki baş belasının sesini kesmelilerdi. 'Ya sabır' diyerek tekrar derse konsantre olmaya çalıştılar. Ama James ve Sirius susacak gibi görünmüyorlardı. Jen ve Lily'i çıldırtmak için ellerinden geleni yapıyorlardı anlaşılan.

"Bu moralle bir de maça çık şimdi," diye söylendi James. "Ve üstüne üstlük sevgilinin eski sevgilisine karşı! Sevgilim beni mi onu mu tutuyor, onu bile bilmiyorum valla!"

"Benimkinin beni tutmadığı kesin," diye atıldı Sirius. "_Eski _sevgilimin yani… Maçı izlemeye bile gelmez belki, ben varım ya! Korkar filan kesin beni görünce!"

Jennifer ve Lily tekrar birbirlerine baktılar. İkisi de birbirlerinin kafasından geçeni tahmin edebiliyorlardı. Yavaşça başlarını sallayıp anlaştılar ve hızla asalarını çıkarıp bir büyü mırıldandılar. Jennifer Sirius'a, Lily James'e doğrulttu asasını. İki kafadar ne olduğunu anlamadan büyüler onlara çarptı. İkisi de muhtemelen bağırıp çağırıyor, 'neler oluyor' diyorlardı; ama ağızlarından tek bir ses bile çıkmıyordu.

"Oh be!" diyerek sırıttı Lily James'e. "Şimdi istediğin kadar söylenebilirsin aşkım!" James sinirli bir ifadeyle ağzını oynatıp duruyordu.

"Evet Sirius? Benden bir şikayetin mi vardı?" diye sordu Jennifer eğlenerek. Ama Sirius'un yüzüne bakamıyordu hala. Zaten baksa da göreceği yüz ifadesi James'inkinden pek de farklı değildi. Sirius sesi çıkmadan söylenerek asasını çıkardı ve James'e doğrulttu. Ama büyüyü söyleyemediği için hiçbir şey değişmedi. "Sessiz büyülere biraz daha çalışsaydınız keşke!" dedi Lily acıyormuş gibi yaparak. "Artık bayağı ihtiyacınız olacak!" Jennifer ve Lily kıkırdayarak diğer ikisine sırtlarını döndüler.

* * *

Sirius ve James öğle yemeğinde oldukça sessizlerdi. Daha doğrusu sessiz olmak zorundaydılar. Yani artık konuşmaya çalışıp olay da çıkarmıyorlardı en azından. İkisi de kollarını bağlamış suratlarını asmış oturuyorlardı yemek masasında.

"Ee, hadi yemek yesenize," dedi Lily. "Tamam ağzınızı bağlamış olabiliriz; ama o kadar da değil." Jennifer ve Lily tekrar kıkırdamaya başladı. Sirius ve James ise gözlerini kısıp sinirle ikisine baktılar.

"Bunu daha önce yapmalıydık Lil," dedi Jennifer Sirius'a bakıp sırıtarak. "Hey Sirius, belki böyle kalmaya devam edersen çıkabiliriz bile! Bu kadar sessiz biri nasıl korkunç bir köpek olabilir ki, değil mi?" diye ekledi dudağını sarkıtıp dalga geçerek. Sirius önünde oturan Jennifer'a bakarak 'öyle mi?' dercesine tek kaşını kaldırdı. Sonra yavaşça öne doğru eğilerek yüzünü Jennifer'ınkine yaklaştırdı. Jen gözlerini kaçırmamaya çalışarak ona baktı. Ve birden Sirius bir köpek gibi derinden gelen bir sesle hırladı. Jennifer çığlığını elleriyle ağzını kapatarak susturmak zorunda kaldı. Sirius amacına ulaşmanın verdiği kıvançlı edayla tekrar arkasına yaslanıp sandalyesinde yayılarak Jennifer'a sırıttı.

"Senden nefret ediyorum!" diye bağırdı Jennifer, küplere binmişti. James sessiz kahkahalara boğulmuştu. Lily'se ne yapacağını şaşırmış gibi görünüyordu. Sirius sırıtarak başını sallıyordu. Jen Sirius'a karşılık vermek için bir şeyler aranarak etrafına bakınıyordu sinirle. Sonunda başka hiçbir şey bulamayıp önünde duran balkabağı suyunu alıp hala karşısında sırıtan Sirius'un kafasından aşağı boşalttı.

"Al o zaman!"

Sirius daha ne olduğunu anlamadan Jen basıp gitmişti bile. Sirius dumur olmuş bir halde bakakalmıştı. Gözlerine giren turuncu sıvıyı silerken bu sefer sinirlenme sırası ondaydı. Lily de kahkahalara boğulmuştu. O sırada Remus ve Kathy ortaya çıkıp şoklar içinde Sirius'a baktılar.

"Neler oluyor burada?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Bitkibilim pek çok kişi için sıkıcı sayılabilirdi. Ama Jennifer bunlardan biri değildi. Toprak onun streslerine bir numaralı çözümdü. Sirius'la olanlardan sonra bu ders ona ilaç gibi geliyordu. Ellerini önündeki saksıdaki toprağa daldırıp gülümsedi yavaşça. Ama bir yandan da aklı hala _ondaydı._ Bugün gerçekten inanılmaz geçiyordu. Sirius önce kafayı Jennifer'ın onu hiç sevmediği düşüncesiyle bozmuş, sonra da Jennifer'ı deli etmek için elinden geleni yapmıştı. Tamam, kendisi de suçsuz değildi. Sabahki gülme kriziyle pimi o çekmişti. Bu Sirius'u çileden çıkarmış olmalıydı. Tabi bir de şu seslerini kesme büyüsü… Ama gene de hiçbir şey Sirius'un ona hırlamasını gerektirmezdi!

Jen artık ondan korkmadığını fark ediyordu. Çünkü Sirius bugün yaptığı şeylerle aklındaki o koca köpeği yok etmeyi başarmıştı. Tabii ona hırlayana kadar… Ne olursa olsun Jen Sirius'la işlerin yoluna girmesinin eskisi kadar zor olacağını düşünmüyordu artık. Ama şimdi de Sirius'un bunu istediğinden tam emin değildi. Bugün Sirius önceki birkaç güne göre oldukça farklıydı. Sanki Jen meselesini atlatmış gibi… Hatta bunu şaka malzemesi olarak kullanacak kadar. Ha, tabi bir de Jen biraz önce ona Büyük salonun ortasında ondan nefret ettiğini haykırmıştı. Bu küçük ayrıntıda barışmalarını zorlaştırabilirdi. Küçük oynak bitki tohumlarını toprağa serperken arkasına kaçamak bir bakış attı. Sirius orda durmuş toprakla cebelleşiyordu. O da pek çok insan gibi bu dersten nefret ederdi ve hiç beceremezdi. Jen tohumların Sirius'un elinden kaçmasını şefkatle gülerek izledi. Sirius küfrederek her bir yana kaçan tohumcukları yakalamaya çalışıyordu. Bazı zamanlarda o kadar tatlı oluyordu ki… Köpeği nerdeyse unutmuştu o anda Sirius'a bakarken. Önüne dönüp ne yapması gerektiğini düşündü. Belki de gidip onunla konuşmalıydı. Sonuçta şöyle bir düşününce Jennifer'ın ona yaptıkları toplamda hırlama olayını fazlaca aşıyordu. Yumuşak toprağı yavaşça avuçlayıp oynak tohumların üstüne attı. Küçük bir kürekle hafifçe düzenleyip arkasındaki masaya doğru yürüdü.

Sirius'un kolları iki yanda sonuna kadar açılmış iki zıt yönde kaçan tohumları tutmaya çalışıyordu. "Lanet olsun, lanet tohumlar!" diye fısıldıyordu. Jennifer sağ taraftaki tohuma uzanıp yavaşça onu avucunun içine aldı. Sirius o anda Jennifer'ı fark etti. Jen elinde usluca duran tohumu dikkatle saksıdaki toprağa bıraktı. "Onlara iyi davranmalısın," dedi Sirius'a bakıp gülümseyerek. Sirius kaşlarını çatıp ona baktı. Tohum mohum kalmamıştı aklında anlaşılan. Jennifer gözleriyle sinsice kaçmakta olan tohumu gösterdi. Sirius bir av köpeği gibi tohumcuğun üstüne atılıp onu iki eliyle tutmaya çalıştı. Ama minik şey ondan hızlı gibiydi. "Sirius! İyi davran!" diye uyardı Jen tekrar. Sirius kafasını sallayarak "Pekala, pekala," dedi. Kaçan tohuma uzanıp yavaşça ona elini uzattı. "Gel buraya küçük tohumcuk. Haydi, uslu çocuk ol bakayım, haydi," diye konuşmaya başladı sesini inceltip bebek gibi konuşarak. Jennifer gülmeye başladı. "O kadara da değil yani!"

"Aa, işe yaradı!" dedi Sirius elinde duran tohumu göstererek, sevinçle. Jennifer Sirius'un bu çocuksuluğuna gülümsedi. Sonra son tohumu da saksıya koyup toprağı kapattılar birlikte. Bir süre sessizce şaheserlerin izledikten sonra Sirius Jennifer'a döndü.

"Vaay!" dedi elindeki küçük küreği sallayarak. "Demek birlikte saksılara tohum filan koyabilecek kadar samimileştik tekrar Miss Jason? Tabi başımdan aşağı balkabağı suyunu boşaltmak sizi biraz rahatlatmış olsa gerek!"

"Bana hırladın Sirius!" diye ayağını yere vurdu Jennifer, kaşlarını çatmış Sirius'un bakmayı özlediği yakışıklı suratına bakıyordu doya doya.

"Benden nefret ettiğini söyledin!"

"Çünkü bana hırladın!"

"Beni susturmak için büyü yaptın, benle alay ettin, benim söylediğim şeyleri ciddiye bile almadın ve tabi bir de en başta beni terk ettin Jen!"

Sirius hararetle elin kolunu sallıyordu. Çok kırgın görünüyordu. Jennifer başını önüne eğip dudağını ısırdı. Sirius haklıydı; ama Jen bu konuda ne yapacağını hiç bilmiyordu.

"Çocuklar?" diyerek Profesör Sprout yanlarında belirmişti. "Bir sorun mu var?" Jen ve Sirius dersin ortasında olduklarını unutmuşlardı. Birden tüm sınıfın onlara bakmakta olduklarını fark ettiler.

"Yok, şeyy…" dedi Jen. "Ben Devinen Tohumlarımı hallettim de Sirius'a yardım ediyordum. O da halletti artık zaten." Jen Profesör Sprout'a o sıcak gülümsemelerinden yolladı bir tane. Profesör Sprout önündeki saksıya bakarak Jennifer ve Sirius'u kutladı ve Devinim Tohumlarıyla ilgili ek bilgiler vermeye başladı.

_Çattık ya!_ diye düşündü Sirius _Tam_ _Jen'le bir şeyler olacakken nerden çıktı bu kadın!_ Profesörü ilgiyle başını sallayarak dinleyen Jen'e baktı. _Ne kadar da tatlı… Nasıl ona her baktığımda beni bu kadar büyüleyebiliyor Tanrı aşkına?! Ona sarılmayı, sıcaklığını hissetmeyi o kadar özledim ki… Gelip benimle konuşabildiğine göre belki her şey tekrar yoluna girer. Şu Sprout hiç yoktan çıkmasaydı belki de giriyordu bile!_ Sirius düşüncelerinin etkisiyle tekrar Profesöre baktı. Sonra sıkıntıyla gözlerini seranın içinde gezdirdi. Kathy ve Remus az ilerde tohumlarla uğraşıyorlardı. Gülüşüyor, şakalaşıyorlardı. Birbirlerine sevgi dolu gözlerle bakıyorlardı. Remus'u hiç dolunaya bu kadar yakın bir zamanda bu kadar canlı görmemişti Sirius. _Hakikaten de Şirinler_ diye düşündü hafifçe tebessüm ederek.

Sonra gözleri onların hemen yanlarındaki James ve Lily'e kaydı. Tartışıyor gibi görünüyorlardı. Hararetle bir şeyler konuşuyorlardı. Önlerine saksı, toprak ve tohumlar süs olsun diye konulmuş gibi öylece duruyordu. Lily arada bir James'e bir şeyler söyleyip saksıya dönüyor, küçük küreği alıyordu. Ama o sırada James ona cevap veriyor, Lily de büyük ihtimalle onun dediğine sinirlenip küreği filan bırakarak tekrar ona dönüp cevap yetiştiriyordu. Bu sürekli tekrarlanıyordu; ama Lily sonunda bundan bıkmış gibi bir ifadeyle tekrar küreği aldı ve durmadı. Küreği toprağa sapladı. James sürekli Lily'nin kulağının dibinde konuşuyor Lily de toprağı kürekle deşiyordu. Sirius, Lily'nin ne yaptığı hakkında hiçbir fikri olmadığına emindi. Sadece James'e daha fazla cevap vermek istemediği için, içini toprağa böyle yansıtıyor gibi görünüyordu. Sonunda James de pes etmiş gibi susup ellerini masaya dayayarak etrafına sıkıntıyla bakındı. Lily hala, başının iki yanından dökülen kıpkızıl saçları şiddetle sallanarak, tüm gücüyle önündeki zavallı toprağı deşiyordu. James de bir süre sonra derin bir of çekip önündeki tohumları şiddetle avuçlayıp toprağa attı umursamazca. Ama bu kadar kolay değildi tabiî ki. Şiddete uğrayan tohumlar bunu kabullenmeyerek kaçışmaya başladılar. Ama bu ne James'in ne de Lily'nin umurunda değil gibi görünüyordu. Çünkü Lily, sessiz geçen zaman boyunca düşündüklerini küçük küreği James'e doğru sallayarak bir şeyler söyleyip dışarı çıkarıyordu şimdi de. James ona ifadesiz bir şekilde bakarken tohumlar hızla kaçışmayı sürdürüyorlardı. Ancak bu sefer de James Lily'nin söylediklerinden bıkmış gibi bir ifadeyle dönüp asasını çıkardı. Tembel tembel tohumları teker teker saksıya yollamaya başladı. Sihirle saksıya giren her tohum tekrar kaçmaya başlıyordu; ama James bununla ilgilenmiyor gibiydi. Sadece o anda Lily'i umursamıyor gibi görünmek için James'in bunu yaptığını düşündü Sirius. Sonra ne kadar zamandan beri onları izlediğini fark etti. Neden böyle kavga edip duruyorlardı ki? İkisinin de birbirlerine deli gibi aşık olduğu ortadaydı. Herkes bunu biliyordu; ama bir tek bu ikisi bunun kıymetini anlayamıyorlardı. Sirius ikisinin gözlerinde biraz önce Remus ve Kathy'nin gözlerinde göremediği bir şeyi görüyordu. Üstelik kavga etmelerine rağmen… İkisinin birbirlerine bakışlarından aşk akıyordu, tutku akıyordu resmen. Birbirleri için çıldırdıklarını haykırıyordu gözleri. Bunun değerini bilmeliydiler. Sirius en yakın zamanda James'le bunu konuşmaya karar verdi. Arkadaşının böylesine bir aşkı yabana atmasına izin veremezdi. Onlarda, Jen'le kendisinde bile olmayan bir şey vardı çünkü. Delilik vardı onlarda. Evet, Jen ve Sirius'taki de büyük aşktı; ama klasik bir çifttiler. Sirius bunu kabul etmese de aslında içten içe biliyordu. Eğer James ve Lily, Jen ve kendisinin durumunda olsalardı Lily ne olursa olsun James'i bırakmazdı. Bu düşünce karşısında Sirius'un içi acıdı. Jen onu bırakmıştı... Belki de geri dönmeyecekti ona. Sirius hala hiçbir şeyin düzelmediğini fark etti. Hala Jennifer'la konuşmaları gereken milyonlarca şey vardı.

Tekrar Lily ve James'e baktı. Sular durulmuş gibi görünüyordu. İkisi de sessizce tohumlarla uğraşıyorlardı. Ama aralarının düzelmediği yüzlerinden okunuyordu. Kavga nasıl bitmişse bitmiş; ama sonuç pekte iyi olmamıştı anlaşılan. Sirius kaşlarını çatarak başını salladı. Evet, Lily James'ten delice korkuyor olsa bile bırakmazdı; fakat bu aptalca kavgaları yüzünden hep ayrılmanın eşiğine gelirlerdi. Nasıl çılgınca bir şeydi bunlarınki böyle?! Sirius canı sıkkın bir halde başını gene kendi aşkına çevirdi. Jen hala gülümseyerek Profesör Sprout'un anlattıklarına baş sallıyordu. _Bu kadın daha konuşuyor mu?! Tanrı aşkına, konuştuğu şey bitkibilim! Nasıl bu kadar çok anlatacak şey bulabilir bir insan bitkibilim hakkında? _

Ama Sirius o anda o mükemmel sesi duydu. Zil! Profesör Sprout Jen'le daldığı 'güzel' sohbetten kopmak zorunda kalarak sınıfa döndü. "Sınıf dağılabilir."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

"Şu aptal Quidditch maçı geçince James normale dönecek mi acaba, cidden çok merak ediyorum!" diye yakındı Lily yorgun, bitkin bir şekilde. Başını yemek masasına dayayıp gözlerini kapattı. "Biraz huzur istiyorum ya, sadece biraz huzur…" diye mırıldandı hala gözleri kapalı bir şekilde.

"Merak etme canım," dedi Kathy şefkatle Lily'nin sırtını okşayarak. "Maç yüzünden olduğuna eminim. Biliyorsun James için ne kadar önemli olduğunu. Hem bir de maçın Ryan'la olması da cabası. Onu yenememekten filan korkuyordur. Erkekleri bilirsin böyle şeyleri çok önemserler. Üstüne üstlük bizim de önemseyeceğimizi sanırlar."

"Uf evet ya!" dedi Lily gözlerini açıp doğrularak. "Ryan'ı yenemezse ondan soğuyacağımı, ayrılacağımı filan sanıyor herhalde! Ne kadar saçma!"

"Hem de nasıl!" dedi Kathy Lily'i destekleyerek.

"Ehem ehem…" Remus karşılarında oturmuş onları dinliyordu. "Ben de buradayım kızlar. Erkekler çok şöyle, çok böyle muhabbetine girmeyin isterseniz."

Kathy Remus'a sırıtarak baktı. "Sen öyle değilsin ama aşkım! Sen farklısın!"

Remus da Kathy'e sırıttı.

"Uff!" dedi Lily ikisine bakarak. "Nasıl iki insan böyle 24 saat iyi geçinebilir ya? Cidden nasıl yapıyorsunuz, işin sırrı ne? Bana da söyleyin! James'e uygulayacağım."

Kathy ve Remus güldüler. "Sizde işe yaramaz Lily, eminim!" dedi Remus. "Çünkü ikinizde birbirinizden sabırsızsınız."

"Sabır mı yani, bu mudur?" dedi Lily şaşırarak. "Nasıl olacak peki? Tek yapmam gereken şey sabırlı olmak mı yani?"

"Yani ikinizde daha toleranslı olmalısınız birbirinize karşı," diye açıkladı Remus. "Diyelim ki James seni çok sinirlendiriyor. Saçma sapan davranıyor-"

"Her zaman yaptığı gibi," diye lafa karıştı Lily gözlerini devirerek.

Remus onu duymamış gibi devam etti. "Gene de sabretmelisin. Çünkü sonuçta seni sevdiğini biliyorsun değil mi? Bu yüzden bazı saçma hareketlerine katlanman gerekiyor. Böylece kavga etmezsiniz ve zaten bir süre sonra o da aynı şekilde davranır sana."

"Hımm," diye düşündü Lily, gözlerini tavana dikerek. "Aslında mantıklı gibi; ama-"

"Bir dakika," diye Kathy araya girdi. Remus'a döndü kaşlarını çatarak. "Ne yani, senle bu yüzden mi kavga etmiyoruz? Benim saçma hareketlerime tolerans gösteriyorsun, öyle mi?"

Remus bir süre sessizce düşündü. Tam bir şey söyleyecekken Kathy atıldı gene. "Bir de düşünüyor musun? Cidden böyle olduğunu bilmiyordum Remus! Sadece bir sorunumuz olmadığı için tartışmıyoruz sanıyordum. Meğer sen benim 'saçma' davranışlarım karşısında sabırlı davranıyormuşsun, Bay Mükemmel!"

"Kathy, bunda sinirlenecek ne var ki? Evet, bazen aptalca davranabiliyorsun. Eminim benim de seni gıcık eden davranışlarım vardır. Ama birbirimizi sevdiğimiz için-"

"Aptalca mı?!" Kathy iyice sinirlenmişti Remus koca bir pot kırmıştı. Lily bundan sonra olacaklara oldukça tanıdıktı. Belki de kendisinin de Remus'a biraz tavsiye vermesi gerekiyordu. Mesela böyle bir konuda gerçek düşüncesini asla söylememesi gerektiği gibi. Belki hala geri dönüş olabilirdi, Remus şimdiden gelen kavgayı fark edip lafını kıvırarak bunu atlatabilirdi.

"Yani… evet, bazen" dedi Remus hafifçe başını sallayarak. Lily yüzünü buruşturdu. Bu çocuk gerçekten bu konularda berbattı. Hadi en başta yanlış bir laf etmişti. Ama ne diye bunu tekrar onaylıyordu ki, üstelik hiç cevap vermemesi gereken bir anda.

Kathy sinirle bağırmaya başladı. "Ben aptalca davranıyorum ve sen mükemmelsin, öyle mi?! Sen benim tüm saçmalıklarıma katlanan meleksin, öyle mi Remus?!" Remus "Hayır. Yok. Yanlış anladın," tarzı şeyler söylemeye çalışıyorsa da Kathy parmağını Remus'un yüzüne doğru sallayarak devam ediyordu. "Ama ne var biliyor musun? Sen de hiçte o kadar mükemmel değilsin! Tamam mı? Ben de senin bir sürü _aptalca_ davranışına katlanmak zorunda kalıyorum! Aptalca aptalca davranışlarına!"

"Tamam, evet, haklısın!" dedi Remus hemen Kathy'nin bir süreliğine susmasını fırsat bilerek. "Gerçekten de aptalca davranışlarım var, çok haklısın bitanem! Lütfen kavga etmeyelim, tamam mı?" Remus masum masum Kathy'e baktı. Ama Kathy bir kere sinirlenmişti. "Şimdi de gene olgun tarafı oynamaya çalışıyorsun, ha?" diye bağırdı. "Aptal sevgilisine katlanan aklı başında taraf sensin, saçma sapan davranıp kavga eden taraf benim, öyle mi?"

Remus ne yapacağını şaşırmış gibi görünüyordu. "Kathy, tabiî ki yok öyle bir şey! Tanrı aşkına, yeter!" Lily'e döndü bir hışım. "Al işte! Mutlu musun şimdi?!"

"Ben bir şey yapmadım!" diyerek ellerini kaldırdı Lily. "Hem iyi oldu işte, arada kavga etmekte lazım. Sonra ilişkiniz sıkıcı olur."

"Sıkıcı filan olmaz! Ben böyle kavga edemem ya!" diye feryat etti Remus. "Kathy, ben seni çok seviyorum ya. Lütfen kızma artık bana!" Kathy'e baktı umutla.

"Yani," dedi Kathy. "Bu kavga işi benim de hiç hoşuma gitmiyor. Sadece bazı şeyler seni rahatsız ediyorduysa ve bunları içine atıyorduysan-"

"Hayır ya! Rahatsız ettiği filan yok hiçbir şeyin. Sen harikasın, gerçekten!"

Kathy gülümsedi hafifçe. "Sende öylesin. Seni seviyorum."

Remus da oldukça rahatlayarak gülümsedi. "Ohh. Bir daha sakın kavga etmeyelim bitanem, olur mu?" dedi Kathy'e sarılarak.

"Tamam," dedi Kathy de ona sokularak. Lily şaşkınlıkla onlara bakıyordu.

"Ee? Bitti mi yani? Bu kadar mıydı kavga?"

"Daha ne olsun! İlk kavgamızı ettik senin yüzünden Lil!" dedi Kathy.

"İlk mi?!" dedi Lily şaşkınlığı biraz daha artarak. "E pes yani! James'le ben bitmişiz ya…"

"Saçmalama," dedi Kathy gülerek. "O da sizin ilişki yaşama şekliniz. Kesin kavga etmeseniz de 'çok sıkıcı' derdin. Sen dayanamazsın öyle."

"Evet," dedi Lily biraz düşündükten sonra. "Hem kavga ettikten sonra barıştığımızdaki o his mükemmel oluyor!" diye ekledi Lily sırıtarak. Remus ve Kathy de güldü. "Ama haksız mıyım? Şimdi sizin de daha iyi hissettiğinize eminim!" Remus ve Kathy birbirlerine baktılar. "Aslında birazcık öyle…" filan gibi şeyler mırıldandılar yavaşça. "İşte! Gördünüz mü?" dedi Lily ellerini açarak. "Ki bizim James'le sizin bu minnacık kavganızdan on kat şiddetlisini ettiğimizi düşünürseniz, her barıştığımızda onu on kat daha fazla seviyorum!"

"Of Lily, alemsin!" dedi Kathy gülerek.

"Eminim o his için bile kavga çıkarıyorsundur sen!" dedi Remus da.

"Alay edin siz daha!" dedi Lily dil çıkararak. "Siz de şimdi o tada vardınız bir kere. Artık kavga etmeden duramayacaksınız!"

"Aman yok!" dedi Remus. "O anki stres sonrasındaki hisse değmez!"

"Bazen risk almaya değer Remuscum," dedi Lily bilmiş bilmiş. Sonra birden sıkıntıyla etrafına bakındı. "Uf, bu kadar konuşunca James'i özledim! O hissi özledim!"

Remus ve Kathy güldüler. "Neden kavga ettiniz ki gene?" diye sordu Kathy.

"Amaan, saçma sapan şeyler," dedi Lily. "Slughorn'a 'James'le arkadaş bile değilim' dedim ya! Önce bunu olay yaptı, sonra da susması için yaptığım büyüyü…"

"O büyüye bende kızardım yani!" dedi Remus.

"Ama sürekli benden yakınıp durdu o da! Neden Slughorn'a öyle demişim, onunla çıkmaktan utanıyor muymuşum, bla bla bla… İşi onu sevmediğime kadar götürdü yani!"

"O zaman hadi yanına git de barışın," dedi Kathy hemen. "Böylece sevdiğini görmüş olur," diye ekledi sırıtarak.

"Sevdiğimi gayette biliyor!" dedi Lily. "Sadece şu aptal maç yüzünden sürekli şımartılmak filan istiyor. Sanki savaş kazanacak ya!"

Remus ve Kathy güldüler. O sırada Jennifer yanlarına gelip yorgun bir şekilde Lily'nin yanına çöktü. "Bıktım artık ben bundan ya! Eski huzurlu günlerimi geri istiyorum!" diye feryat etti üzgün üzgün.

"Kulübe hoşgeldin!" dedi Lily sıkkın bir sesle.

"Aa, yapmayın şöyle," diye payladı Kathy baygın baygın bakan Lily ve Jennifer'ı. "İkinizde yok yere sorun yaratıyorsunuz! Sirius seni, James de seni deli gibi seviyor," dedi önce Jennifer'a sonra Lily'e bakarak. "Ama saçma sapan nedenlerle kendi mutluluğunuzu engelliyorsunuz." Jennifer ve Lily içlerini çektiler.

"Kathy haklı!" diye atıldı Remus. "Eminim şu anda Sirius ve James de sizinle aynı moddalardır. Onlar sizden de beter, sürekli söyleniyorlardır. Boş yere hem kendinizi hem de onları üzüyorsunuz!"

Jennifer ve Lily omuz silktiler. "Hiçte bile," dedi Lily. "Umurlarında bile değil eminim ki!" dedi Jen de.

Remus iç çekti. "Öyle olmadığını siz de biliyorsunuz," dedi sabırla.

"Evet!" dedi Kathy çılgınca baş sallayarak. "Hadi, kalkın bakalım!" diye uzanıp ikisini itekledi. Jennifer ve Lily şaşkın şaşkın baktılar. "Quidditch sahasına gidip aralarınızı düzeltiyorsunuz!" diye emretti katı bir şekilde.

Lily ve Jennifer masaya sıkıca tutunup "Olmaz! Asla!" dediler inatla. "Neden biz düzeltiyormuşuz?!"

Kathy iç çekti bu seferde. "Tamam, düzeltmeyin. Sadece yanlarına, sahaya gidip oturun tamam mı?" dedi Kathy sesini biraz yumuşatarak.

"Evet," diye ona katıldı Remus da. "Zaten gerisini onlar halleder."

Lily ve Jennifer hala emin olamadan birbirlerine baktılar.

"Hadiii!" dediler Kathy ve Remus bir ağızdan iki inatçıyı masadan kaldırmaya çalışarak. Sonunda Jen ve Lily isteksiz isteksiz ayaklandılar.

"Ama sadece gideceğiz! Hele onlar bir hamle yapmasın, ben size gösteririm!" dedi Lily giderken, ikisine parmağını sallayarak.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yok abi," dedi Sirius sinirle. "Bir türlü odaklanamıyorum. Bu moralle ben antrenman filan yapamam!" Süpürgesini yere eğerek alçalmaya başladı hızla. Herkes oflayıp pofladı. James de hemen Sirius'un peşinden yere indi.

"Ya Sirius neyin var?" dedi James kızgın kızgın. Sirius gerçekten de o akşam berbattı. Neredeyse hiçbir topu tutamıyor, bir de tutamayınca iyice sinirlenip daha da berbat hale geliyordu. "Önceki antrenmanlarda da moralin bozuktu; ama gayet iyiydin. Hani kendini en çok süpürge üstünde mutlu hissediyordun, hani bu seni rahatlatıyordu?"

Sirius alnını sıvazlayarak karışık bir ifadeyle çimlere bakıyordu. "Ya evet, orası öyle… Ama şimdi kafamı bir türlü toplayamıyorum. Yani anlarsın ya…"

James başını salladı. Bir süre bir şey söylemedi. Sonra "Anlıyorum da…" dedi yavaşça. "Kafanı toplamalısın abi. Yani bende aynı durumdayım; ama onlar bizi takmıyorlarsa –ki aynen öyle- biz de anca kendi kendimize işkence ediyoruz böyle."

"Bir türlü anlamıyorum James!" dedi Sirius sonunda dayanamayarak. "Bir ilgilenmiyor, bir ilgileniyor… Bu ne ya? Şimdi harbi köpek ediyor beni!"

"Abi, Lily de aynısını bana yapıyor! Bu kızları anlamak mümkün değil ki! Kafayı sıyırmamak imkansız!"

"Evet!" diye atıldı Sirius başını hızla sallayarak.

"James! Sirius!" İkisi de konuşmalarını kesip yukarıdan onlara seslenen takım arkadaşlarına baktılar. "Antrenman bitti mi yani?" diye bağırdı Andy –Gryffindor'un kovalayıcılarından biri- sesini duyurabilmeye çalışarak. Sarah ve David de –Gryffindor'un diğer kovalayıcıları- Andy'nin yanında sıkkın birer yüz ifadesiyle James ve Sirius'a bakıyorlardı.

"Tabiî ki bitmedi!" diye bağırdı James. "Tanrım, kaytarmak için hiçbir fırsatı kaçırmıyorlar," diye mırıldandı gözlerini devirerek. Sonra Sirius'a döndü umutla. "Pati?"

"Tamam tamam," dedi Sirius ellerini kaldırıp teslim olarak. "Kafamı toplayacağım ve yarın o lanet Revanclawlar gününü görecek!"

"Yürü bee!" dedi James gülerek Sirius'un sırtına bir şaplak indirip. Sirius da sırıttı ve süpürgesine binip havalandı. James de arkasından havalanıp Tanya ve Fran'in –vurucuların- yanına uçup onlara talimatlar yağdırmaya başladı.

* * *

Bir kaç dakika sonra Lily ve Jennifer sahaya gelmişlerdi. "Şunlara bak!" dedi Lily. "Umurlarında bile değil!" Suratını asıp sahanın kenarındaki oturacağı yeri büyüyle kuruttu. Günlerdir yağmur yağıp duruyordu. Artık durmuş olmasına rağmen her yer hala ıslaktı.

"Hem de hiç!" dedi Jen de aynı mutsuz ifadeyle Lily'nin yaptığını tekrarlayıp onun yanına oturdu. "Salak gibi buraya geldiğimize inanmıyorum!"

Lily gözlerini kısmış Tanya ve Fran'e peş peşe Bludger'leri yollayan James'e bakıyordu. "Sanırım James bir ara Tanya Lonan'la çıkmış."

Jennifer şaşkınlıkla Lily'e döndü. "Yok artık! Tanya bir yaş büyük değil mi?"

"Evet," dedi Lily omuz silkerek. "Ama Kathy'nin öyle bir şey söylediğini hatırlıyorum."

"Ve çıldırmıyor musun? James'e sormadın mı?" dedi Jen şaşkınlıkla. Lily ses çıkarmadı. "Lily, sen iyi misin? Eski çıktığıyla aynı takımda! Sürekli baş başa antrenmanlar filan. Soyunma odasında alevlenen eski aşk gibi şeyler aklında uçuşup durmuyor mu?"

Lily gözlerini kırpıştırarak Jennifer'a baktı. "Sağ ol Jen. Artık uçuşacak!"

"Ama Lily, nasıl hiç önemsemezsin, aklım almıyor!"

"Çünkü James'in her eski çıktığını bilip de önemsesem çoktan St. Mungo'yu boylamıştım," dedi Lily sakin sakin.

Jennifer şaşkın şaşkın arkadaşına baktı. "Ben Sirius'u eski çıktığı olmayan kızlardan bile deli gibi kıskanıyorum! Nasıl böyle sakin kalabilirsin? Mesela şu Sarah," dedi Jen Sirius'a Quaffle'ı fırlatıp duran sarışın, alımlı kıza bakarken. "şuna bak. Kız ayaklı bir tehlike. Hem çok güzel, hem de Quidditch oynuyor!"

"Güzel mi?" dedi Lily kaşlarını çatarak. "Süpürgeye binmekten bacakları eğrilmiş. Hiç bir tehlike unsuru taşımıyor bence. Hatta buradaki hiçbir kız tehlikeli değil. Çünkü takım arkadaşları. O yüzden bir şey olamaz."

Jennifer tam cevap verecekken Sirius'un ona baktığını fark etti. Ve Sirius'un yüz ifadesine bakılırsa Jennifer'ı yeni fark etmişti. Elinde tutuğu Quaffle'la öylece durmuş ne yapacağını düşünüyor gibi görünüyordu. Sarah, Andy ve David tekrar oflayıp poflamaya başladılar. "Ya gene mi?" "Yeter ama!" sesleri yükseliyordu. James mızmızlanan kovalayıcılarına, sonra Jennifer'a bakakalmış tutucusuna, sonra da Jennifer'ın yanında oturmuş ona bakan sevgilisine baktı.

"On dakika mola!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Sizi Revanclawar gönderdi herhalde!" dedi James hızla Lily ve Jennifer'a yürüyerek. Kızlar şaşkınlıkla ona baktılar.

"Aklımızı bu kadar karıştırdığınız yetmedi mi?" dedi James saldırgan bir ifadeyle. "'Gidip şu çocukları biraz daha allak bullak edelim' diye mi geldiniz?"

Kızlar her saniye şaşkınlıkları artarak James'e bakıyorlardı. Sirius da hemen James'in arkasından yere inip yanlarına geldi. "Ne var Jennifer? Gene benim kafamı karıştırmak için mi buradasın?"

Jennifer'ın sinirle kaşları çatıldı. "Sirius sen ne-" Sirius'un bu kaba tepkisi karşısında nutku tutulmuştu. Sirius ve James onlara resmen kızgınlık akan gözlerle bakıyorlardı. Sonunda Lily konuştu.

"Biz iyi niyetimizle sizle konuşup anlaşmaya gelmiştik; ama görünen o ki siz bizi sadece baş belaları olarak görüyorsunuz," dedi Lily sakin sakin. Jennifer da hızla başını sallayıp Lily'nin dediklerini onayladı. "Belki bu aptal maçı kazanırsın James, hem de bana rağmen…Ama artık beni bir daha kazanmayı unut!" Arkasını dönüp hızla şatoya doğru yürümeye başladı.

Jennifer hala bir şey diyemeden gözlerini kısıp başını iki yana salladı Sirius'a bakarak. Sonra, o da yavaşça dönüp gitti.


	11. Chapter 11

(The Cardigans-My Favourite Game)

Maç günü. O gün her zamankiden daha gergin bir ortam vardı sanki. Ya da belki de James her zamankinden on kat daha fazla gergin olduğu için ona öyle geliyordu. Hayatında her şey birbirine girmişti ve ne yapması gerektiğine dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. Lily önceki gece onu terk etmişti galiba; ama bundan bile emin değildi. Tek bildiği şey o sahaya çıkıp o Snicth'i yakalaması gerektiğiydi. Sonra her şey yoluna girerdi. Maçı kazanınca Lily önceki geceki sözlerini unutacak. Koşup sevinçle boynuna sarılacaktı. Evet, böyle olmalıydı.

Soyunma odasında Sirius'la oturuyorlardı sessizce. Sabah erkenden bir şeyler atıştırıp kendilerini buraya atmışlardı. İkisinin de kızlarla yüzleşecek gücü yoktu. Hatta kimseyle yüzleşecek güçleri yoktu.

"Maça çıkacak olan biziz, stres altında olan biziz," dedi Sirius birden. "Onların bize iyi davranması, anlayış göstermesi gerekiyordu. Tamam, hadi Jen beni zaten terk etmişti de, Lily'nin dün öyle yapması çok yanlıştı!"

"Yani sence Lily de beni terk mi etti?" diye sordu James gözlerini kocaman açarak.

Sirius önce ne diyeceğini şaşırıp bir süre duraladı. "Biraz öyle gibi görünüyordu; ama ciddi değildir belki de," dedi sonunda James'in içini biraz rahatlatmaya çalışarak. Ama hiç işe yaramamıştı. "Olmaz ki!" dedi James korkusu iyice artarak. "Terk etmedi beni! Olmaz öyle şey! Düzelecek her şey Sirius!" diye bağırdı kendini telkin etmeye çalışarak. "Di mi?"

"Evet, evet," dedi Sirius hemen. "Şu maçı atlatalım da her şey yoluna girer."

O sırada içeri takımın geri kalanı girdi. James kendinde hiç olmayan morali takıma vermek için konuşma filan gibi şeyler yaptı maç saati gelene kadar. Sonra daha ne olduğunu anlamadan teker teker sahaya çağrıldılar ve biraz sonra karşı takımın kaptanı Ryan Billinger sıkması için elini uzatıyordu James'e. İçinde dalgalanan nefret selini hissetti. Ryan'ın elini tüm gücüyle sıktı. Başlangıç düdüğü duyuldu ve 14 ayak aynı anda yere vurup süpürgeleriyle yükseldi. Gerisi şansa kalmıştı.

* * *

"Maç başlayalı nerdeyse bir buçuk saat olacak," dedi Remus kol saatine bir göz atarak. Hava aşırı soğuk olmasına rağmen şatodaki neredeyse herkes bu inanılmaz maçı izlemek için pelerinlerine, atkılarına sımsıkı sarılmış o soğukta dikiliyorlardı.

"Bu maç bitmez," diye yorum yaptı Kathy, dişleri soğuktan takırdayarak. Cidden de bitecek gibi görünmüyordu. Herkes o kadar iyi oynuyordu ki…

Revanclaw'ın tutucusu hariç. Zaten her zaman oynayan tutucu hastalanan annesini görmeye gitmiş, bu yüzden de yedeği oynatmak zorunda kalmışlardı. Yedeği de bu güne kadar pek çalıştırmadıkları belliydi. Çünkü Gryffindor 230'a 80 öndeydi.

"İşler oldukça karışık!" diye gürledi sunucu Randy Triple'ın sesi sahada. "Şu anda Revanclaw Snitch'i yakalarsa durum berabere olacak; ancak Snitch Billinger'ın elindeyken oyun bittiği için maç onların olacak! Bu yüzden olsa gerek, Revanclaw'ın vurucuları daha da sertleşti!"

"Daha ne kadar sert olabilirlerse!" diye çemkirdi Lily. Kollarını önünde sımsıkı bağlamış gözlerini sahadan ayırmıyordu. Oyunun başından beri Revanclaw vurucuları tamamen James'in üstünde çalışmışlardı. Anlaşılan Ryan'ın oyun kuruşu bu yöndeydi: James Potter'ı gebertin! James pek çok kez Bludger'lardan kaçabilmişse de hatırı sayılır sayıda da darbe almıştı. Burnu kanıyordu, kafasının arkası şişmişti ve muhtemelen vücudunun pek çok yerinde morluklar oluşmuştu. Ama hala mola bile istememiş, sersem bir halde sürekli uçup Snitch'i görmeye çalışıyordu. Aptal Bludger'lar yüzünden bu pek mümkün olmuyordu ama. Snitch oyunun başından beri üç kere görünmüş ikisinde Ryan ilk fark edip peşine düşmüştü. Ama zaten Snitch bir kaç saniyeliğine görünüp hemen kayboluverdiği için bu henüz sorun olmamıştı. Gene de James dikkatini toplamakta çok zorlanıyordu. Maçta olduğunu unutup Lily'le ilgili düşüncelere dalıyor, sonra Ryan'ı görüp daha da sinirleniyordu. Kendisi berbat bir haldeyken Billinger at üstündeki bir prens edasıyla dolanıp duruyordu sahanın çevresinde. Tanya ve Fran Revanclaw'ın vurucularının James'i daha fazla dağıtmaması için uğraşıp durdukları için Ryan'la ya da diğerleriyle ilgilenmeye pek zaman bulmamışlardı.

_Neyse ki Sirius tam formunda_ diye düşündü James. Revanclaw tutucusu ne kadar kötüyse Sirius bir o kadar iyiydi. Ayrıca Sarah, David ve Andy de mükemmel çalışıyorlardı. James daha fazlasını isteyemezdi. _Tek yapmam gereken şu lanet Snitch'i yakalamak. Tek gereken bu! Hadi ama! Bu benim için çocuk oyuncağı, daha önce kaç kere yaptım! Şimdiye kadar hiç kaçırmadım, gene kaçırmayacağım! Hele şimdi asla kaçırmamalıyım, Lily beni böyle affedecek ve Billinger'ı da yenmiş olacağım! Lily koşup boynuma sarılacak, dün dediklerimi ve dediklerini unutmuş olacak bile. Artık Sirius'la Jen de barışır zaten. Eski mutlu günlerimize döneriz..._

"Evet! Billinger Snitch'i gördü galiba!" James bir anda Triple'ın feryadıyla gerçek dünyaya dönüp telaşla etrafına bakındı. Snitch bir yana Billinger'ın nerede olduğunu bile göremiyordu! O anda üstünden son hızda bir şeyin geçtiğini hissetti. Ryan ışık hızıyla ilerliyordu resmen. James Snitch'i görmeden Ryan'ın peşine düştü körlemesine. Ama yakalaması imkansız gibiydi. Çünkü ikisinin süpürgeleri de Uçan Kaçık 500'dü; yani piyasadaki en iyi süpürge. İkisi de son hızdaydı; ama Ryan zaten çok öndeydi. James bir anda Ryan'ın elinin ileri doğru uzandığını gördü. Neredeyse 100 metre kadar ileride altın bir parıltı seçti. Her şey bitmişti. Ama sonra birden pek çok şey aynı anda oldu. James'in kulağında Triple'ın sesi çınlıyordu.

"İnanılmaz bir şey oluyor! Gryffindor sayı yapıyor! Sarah Conner, Billinger ve Potter Snitch'in peşindeyken bir sayı yaptı! BU GERÇEKTEN İNANILMAZ! VE MAÇ BİTTİ! SNITCH'İ BILLINGER YAKALDI! AMA MAÇI GYFFINDOR 240'A 230 KAZANIYOR! BILLINGER SARAH'NIN SAYI YAPTIĞINI BİLE FARK ETMEDEN SNITCH'İ YAKALADI! VE TAKIMININ MAÇI KAYBETMESİNE NEDEN OLDU! BU BİR İLK!"

James başının döndüğü hissediyordu. Saha, Triple'ın, şaşkın Gryffindor'ların ve daha da şaşkın Revanclaw'ların çığlıklarıyla inliyordu.

Nasıl olmuştu? Sarah ne zaman sayı yapmıştı? Ryan ne zaman Snitch'i yakalamıştı? Nasıl maçı kazanıvermişlerdi? Kendisi nasıl bu kadar aptallaşabilmişti?

James birden neye uğradığını şaşırdı. Tüm takım ona doğru uçmuş, sarılıp sevinç nidaları atıyorlardı. Sarah omuzlarda taşınıyordu. Sevinilecek ne vardı ki? James Snitch'i yakalayamamıştı! Neye seviniyorlardı, niye ona sarılıyorlardı ki?

Kendini acilen toparlamalıydı. Silkinip kendine geldi ve hemen yere indi. Kimse onu durdurmadı; çünkü şimdi onun bir önemi yoktu. İlk kez maçı onun sayesinde kazanmamışlardı. Hatta neredeyse onun yüzünden kaybediyorlardı! James kalabalıktan faydalanıp kimseye görünmeden kendini soyunma odasına attı.

* * *

"İnanamıyorum, inanamıyorum!" diye bağırıyordu Lily. Sevinse mi üzülse mi, bilemiyordu. Her şey ne kadar çabuk olup bitmişti. James nasıl Snitch'i kaçırmıştı? Ve gene de Gryffindor nasıl kazanmıştı? Jennifer, Remus ve Kathy sevinç çığlıkları atıyor, zıplayıp duruyorlardı. Ama Lily sevinemiyordu. Çünkü James'in de hiç sevinmediğinden emindi. Hatta James büyük ihtimalle çileden çıkıyordu Snitch'i onun değil de Ryan'ın yakalamış olduğu gerçeği karşısında. Lily kalabalıkla birlikte sahaya, çimlere sürüklenmişti. Tüm Gryffindorlar takımın etrafında toplanmış hoplayıp zıplıyordu. Lily parmak uçlarında şöyle bir yükselip aslında bildiği şeyi kesinleştirmek için takımın durduğu yere bir göz attı. Evet, James aralarında yoktu. Kesin depresyona girmek için bir köşeye çekilmiş, kimsenin yokluğunun farkına varmadığını düşünerek iyice çıldırtıyordu kendini. Lily gidip onu bulmayı düşündü. Ama önceki akşamki sözleri geldi aklına. James'in ona davranışı… _Evet, kimse yokluğunun farkında değil Potter,_ diye düşündü acımasızca. Ve o da kutlamalara katılıp diğerleriyle hoplayıp zıplamaya başladı. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Jen!" diye seslendi Sirius ortak salonun diğer ucundan. Elinde bir şişe kaymakbirasıyla salonda Gryffindor'un başarısını kutlayan kalabalığı aşarak ona ulaşmaya çalıştı. Jennifer ona seslenen sese doğru döndü; ama sonra o sesin sahibinin Sirius olduğunu görünce geri önüne döndü. Sirius kalakaldı. İç geçirdi. Kaymakbirasını kafasına dikip birkaç koca yudum aldı. Sonra tekrar Jennifer ve Lily'nin durduğu köşeye doğru ilerlemeye başladı.

"Geliyor, geliyor, geliyor," diye Jennifer'a haber veriyordu Lily ağzının kenarıyla, çaktırmadan Sirius'a bakarak. "Ve geldi."

Jen omzunda bir el hissetti. Başını kaldırıp tepesinde dikilen o karizmatik suratla tekrar karşılaştı. Kafasını bir şey demeden geri çevirdi. "Jen, konuşmaya ne dersin?" dedi Sirius sabırla.

Bir süre duraladıktan sonra "Sen insan gibi konuşmayı biliyor muydun Patiayak?" dedi Jen soğuk bir sesle. 'Patiayak' kelimesine özellikle bastırmıştı. Sirius şaşkınlıkla bakakaldı. Lily'se _Aferin kızım! İşte böyle! Bu erkekler ancak bundan anlar…_ diye düşünüyordu.

Sirius da bir süre duraladı Jen'in bu cevabı karşısında. "Jen…" dedi yavaşça. "Lütfen…"

Sessizlik.

Lily heyecanlı bir film izlercesine bir Jennifer'a bir Sirius'a bakıyordu. Jennifer öylece soğuk soğuk duruyor, cevap vermeye yeltenmiyordu bile. Sirius tekrar içini çekti. Kaymakbirasını bir kez daha dikip tamamını bitirdi. Sonra şişeyi yanlarında duran sehpaya sertçe koyup Lily'e baktı ve Lily'le göz göze geldiler. Sirius Jennifer'ın arkasından Lily'e doğru parmağını sallayarak 'sen görürsün!" dedi sessizce, sadece ağzını oynatarak. Lily de gözlerini kırpıştırıp 'ben ne yaptım?!' dedi. Jennifer o sırada yanlarındaki camdan dışarı bakıyor, diğer ikisinin bu sessiz diyaloglarını fark etmiyordu. Sirius 'senin yüzünden!' dedi Jennifer'ı göstererek, sonra da parmağını boğazından geçirerek 'sen öldün!' işareti yaptı Lily'e. Lily de karşılığında Sirius'a dil çıkardı. Sonra o da Jennifer'ı göstererek 'asıl sen öldün!'dedi aynı işareti yapıp. Sirius tehditkarca parmağını salladı Lily'e. Jennifer'a döndü bir şey demek için, ama gene terslenmekten korkuyordu. Jennifer onunla hiç ilgilenmiyor, hala dışarı bakıyordu. Sirius tekrar Lily'e dönüp Jen'i gösterdi; 'bir şeyler yap!'. Lily küçük bir çocuk gibi omuz silkti; 'bana ne!'. Sirius gözlerini kısarak Lily'e baktı. Sonra aklına bir şey gelmiş gibi yüz ifadesi değişti. Her saniye daha fazla telaşlanarak ortak salona bakınmaya başladı. Sonunda aradığını bulamayıp tekrar Lily'e döndü.

"James nerde?" dedi bu sefer sesli olarak. Lily omuz silkti ilgisizce.

Sirius iç çekti. "Maçtan beri gördün mü?"

"Yoo," dedi Lily hala ilgisiz görünmeye çalışarak. "Sen görmedin mi?" diye eklemekten de kendini alamadı ama.

"Hayır, hiç görmedim!" dedi Sirius iyice telaşlanarak. "Şimdi sana bakarken aklıma geldi daha! Uf, lanet olsun! Nerede bu bebe?!" İçini çekerek elini alnına koydu. Gözlerini kısarak tıka basa dolu ortak salona göz attı tekrar.

"Aman Sirius, koskoca insan! Kaybolmamıştır, çıkar bir yerden!" dedi Lily sakin bir sesle; ama aslında o da cidden merak etmişti şimdi. Sirius'un haberi vardır sanıyordu. Aptal Sirius nasıl fark etmezdi şimdiye kadar yokluğunu? Nasıl 'en iyi dost'tu bunlar böyle??

Sirius Jennifer'a döndü. Tekrar elini omzuna koyup yaklaştı. "Jen, sen gördün mü James'i?" dedi yavaşça. Jennifer istifini bozmadı. "Bari buna cevap ver…?" dedi Sirius umutsuzca.

"Şu anda görüyorum," dedi Jennifer sakince. Sirius ve Lily hızla Jennifer'ın baktığı yöne döndüler. Ama Jennifer'ın camdan gördüğü yer okulun sakin, sessiz bahçesiydi. Bahçe saatin geç olması nedeniyle bomboş görünüyordu. Sirius ve Lily kafası karışmış bir biçimde Jen'e baktılar.

"Şamarcı Söğüde girdi," dedi Jennifer kafasını kaldırıp ikisine bakarak.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey! Sirius!"

Hızla portre deliğine doğru ilerleyen Sirius, Jennifer ve Lily, sesi duyup durdular. Sesin geldiği yöne baktıklarında ise başında parıltılı bir taç ve elinde bir kaymakbirası şişesiyle Sarah Conner'ı gördüler. Salonun ortasında, takımın diğer üyeleri ve birkaç başka Gryffindor'luyla oturuyor, günün yıldızı olmanın keyfini çıkarıyordu. Sirius dönüp kimin seslendiğini görmeye çalışınca ayağa kalkıp ona el sallamış, kocaman gülümsemişti.

"Sende gelsene Sirius!" diye seslendi bakışları yavaşça Sirius'un yanındaki Jennifer ve Lily'e kayarak.

"Yok, benim-"

"Aaa! Sirius, Sirius!" diye tezahürat yapmaya başladı Gryffindor takımının kalanı. "Sarah kraliçe, sen de günün kralısın abi!" diye bağırdı Andy. Herkes hafiften kafayı bulmuş gibi görünüyordu; biraz kutlama için içilen tonlarca kaymakbiralarından, biraz da zafer sarhoşluğundan.

Sirius karşısındaki herkes ona sırıtarak bakınca gülümsemek zorunda kaldı. "Sağ olun çocuklar; ama James'i arıyorum. Gördünüz mü?"

"James mi?" dedi herkes birden. Onu tamamen unutmuş gibiydiler. "Hakikaten ya! Nerede o? Hiç görmedim!" dedi yükselen sesler. "Sevgili kaptanımızı nasıl unuttuk?!"

Sirius kimsenin bunu gerçekten önemsemediğini fark ederek dönüp yürümeye karar vermişken, gene Sarah'nın sesiyle durduruldu. "Sirius! James nasıl olsa çıkar bir yerden. Gel de kutlama yapalım Bay Mükemmel Tutucu!" Sarah sarı saçlarını eliyle savurarak Sirius'a oldukça çekici bir bakışla baktı.

_Sürtük!…_ diye düşündü Jennifer sinirden kudurarak. Lily'e dönüp 'ben sana söylemiştim' bakışı attı. Lily de 'haklıymışsın' dercesine başını sallıyordu. Sirius kısa bir duraksamadan sonra "Ee… Ben… Şey… Sonra belki Sarah…" dedi ve bu sefer Sarah'nın tekrar seslenmesine izin vermeden hızla uzaklaştı. Lily de hemen Sirius'un peşinden gitti. Sarah Conner'ın Sirius'a sarkıntılıklarından önce James'le ilgilenmek daha önemliydi onun için. Jen ise bir an durup Sirius'un arkasından bakakalan Sarah'ya kötü bir bakış yolladı. Göz göze geldiler; ama sonra Jen dönüp gitti.

"Yoksa bunlar gene çıkıyor mu?" dedi Sarah yerine otururken iç geçirerek.

"Valla öyle kolay kolay bitmez bence onlarınki!" dedi Fran. "Dün antrenmanda da bir olaylar filan oldu ya zaten, gördün dimi?"

"Ama ayrılmışlardı. Yani hiç yakın değiller!" dedi Sarah kabullenmeyerek.

"Ayrılsalar da hala birbirlerini seviyorlarmış diye duydum," dedi Fran bu kez de. "Dur bir dakika!" diye Sarah'a baktı sonra gözlerini kocaman açarak. "Yoksa gene mi Sarah?"

Sarah hemen gözlerini kaçırarak kaymakbirasıyla ilgilenmeye başladı. "Yok canım," diye mırıldandı.

Ama bu Fran'i ve konuşmayı dinleyen diğerlerini hiç tatmin eden bir cevap değildi. "Oooo!" sesleri yükseldi kalabalıktan. "Kraliçemiz Tutucuya tutulmuş!" Sarah kızardı; ama gülümsüyordu. "Yaaa, yapmayın çocuklar!" diyordu şımarık şımarık. "Baksanıza duruma! Jason varken…"

"Kızım, Jason iyi hoşta, ayrıldılar bir kere! Artık bir daha zooor! Hem şimdi sen bir aynaya bak bir de Jason'a!" dedi Andy gülerek.

Sarah sırıttı.

"Andy haklı!" diye atıldı Fran. "Tamam Jason güzel kız! Ama sendeki çekiciliğin yarısı onda yok!"

Herkes gülüp Sarah'a övgüler yağdırmaya devam etti. "Yeni hedefimiz kralla kraliçeyi birleştirmek!" diyorlardı. "Takımımızda çok şirin bir çift olur! Ne güzel!"

Herkes, James'in muhteşem arayıcılığını bir günde unuttuğu gibi dillere destan Sirifer aşkını da unutmuş gibiydi bile.


	14. Chapter 14

"Jen, James'in Şamarcı söğüde girdiğini gördüğüne emin misin?" dedi Sirius kuşkuyla.

Jennifer cevap vermek yerine yan yan Sirius'a baktı.

"Yani dolunay haricinde oraya hiç gitmeyiz de, o yüzden şey ettim," dedi Sirius incecik bir sesle.

Sessiz ve hızlı adımlarla şato da ilerlemeye devam ettiler.

"Nerede olduğunu nasıl bilmezsin Sirius?!" diye azarladı Lily birden Sirius'u. "Ne biçim arkadaşsın sen?!"

"Sen de sevgilisisin!" diye savunmaya geçti Sirius hemen. "Senin de bilmen gerekiyordu!"

"Değilim!" dedi Lily sert bir ifadeyle saçlarını arkaya atarak.

"Uf, Lily saçmalama!" dedi Sirius yüzünü buruşturup. "Dün ikimizin de sinirleri son raddeye gelmişti, tamam mı? Lütfen büyütmeyin bunu artık!"

"Biz bir şeyi büyütmüyoruz Sirius!" diye bağırdı Lily. "Bize karşı bu garip davranışlarınızı da görmezden gelecek değiliz ama!"

"Lily bak," diyerek durdu Sirius. Lily'i de kolundan çekip durdurdu. Jen de ikisine şaşkınlıkla bakarak durdu. "James sana deli gibi aşık, tamam mı? Lütfen daha fazla birbirinizi üzmeyin! Cidden bu aşkı boşa harcıyorsunuz bu saçma kavgalarla. Senin de onu çok-"

"Nerden çıktı şimdi bunlar Sirius?" dedi Lily garip bir ses ve şaşkın bir ifadeyle.

Sirius derin bir nefes alıp durmuş onları izleyen Jennifer'a bir göz attı. "Sadece James'in de benim gibi acı çekmesini istemiyorum. Ve senin de tabii…" Tekrar derin bir nefes aldı. "Yani kıymetini bilin, demek istediğim bu…" Sonra tekrar dönüp yürümeye başladı. Lily şaşkın şaşkın arkasından bakarken Jen olduğu yere çakılıp kalmıştı. O anda Sirius'a koşup sarılmak için dayanılmaz bir istek duydu. Onlarda boşa harcıyorlardı sevgilerini. Sirius arkadaşının da kendi yaşadıklarını yaşamasını istemediği için Lily'i uyarıyordu. Jennifer şaşkınlıkla düşündü; o hayta, umursamaz, daha çok bencil olan Sirius nereye gitmişti de yerine bu sevimli, duygulu ve anlayışlı olan gelmişti?

"Kim var orada?"

Jennifer'ın düşünceleri bu hırıltılı sesle bölündü. Neyse ki Lily hemen Jen'in kolundan tutup bir sütunun arkasına atlamıştı da Filch'in koridoru bir anda aydınlatan ışığı onları sıyırıp geçmişti. Biraz önce Lily ve Sirius konuşurken oldukça bağırmışlar, gecenin bir köründe okulun koridorlarında izinsiz dolaştıklarını tamamen unutmuşlardı. Onların önünden yürüyen Sirius, Lily ve Jen gibi saklanamamış ve Argus Filch'in o geceki avı oluvermişti.

"Aha!" dedi Filch çirkin yüzünü buruşturarak sırıtıp. "Sirius Black gece gezmesine çıkmış anlaşılan!"

Sirius gözlerini devirerek Filch'e döndü. "Şimdi seninle uğraşamam Filch," dedi ellerini cebine sokarak. "Yarın beni istediğine şikayet edersin, şimdi gitmem lazım." Dönüp tekrar yürümeye başlamıştı ki Filch hemen gidip onu yakaladı. "Seni yakalamışken bırakacağımı mı sanıyorsun Black?!" dedi Filch gene çirkin çirkin sırıtarak. Lily Filch'in arkasındaki sütunun ardında sabırsızca kıpırdandı. "Uff! Bir bu eksikti!" Jennifer da düşünceyle başını salladı. "Bir şeyler yapmalıyız!" diye mırıldandı.

"Ne gibi?" diye fısıldadı Lily. Ama Jennifer asasını Filch'in sırtına doğrultmuştu bile. "Jen! Ne yapıyorsun?" diye telaşla fısıldadı Lily. "Bu çok büyük bir suç-" Jennifer büyüyü mırıldanmıştı. Asasından kırmızı bir ışık huzmesi fırlayıp Sirius'a ne gibi cezalar vereceğini ballandırarak anlatan Filch'i arkadan çarptı. Filch bir anda ne olduğunu bile anlamadan yüzüstü yere düştü. Jen küçük bir çığlık koyuveren Lily'i sütunun arkasından çıkarıp hemen Sirius'un yanına koştu.

"Orda mıydınız?" dedi Sirius şaşkınlıkla. Sonra Jennifer'ın elinde tuttuğu asasına bakıp yavaşça gülümsedi. Tekrar bir şey demek için ağzını açarken Jen onu susturdu. "E hadi! James'in yanına gitmeyecek miyiz?" dedi hızla yürümeye başlayarak. "Acele etsek iyi olur. Filch ayılınca tüm okulu ayağa kaldıracak çünkü."

"Jen, bu yaptığın anlaşılınca-" diye başladı Lily telaşla.

"Anlaşılmayacak! Bizi görmedi bile. Anca Sirius'un başı yanar gene olsa olsa," dedi Jen sakin sakin. "O da zaten alışık."

"Doğru," diye onayladı Sirius da gülümseyip Jen'e yetişerek.

Birkaç dakika sonra sonunda şamarcı söğüdün yanındaydılar. "Eveet," dedi Sirius derin bir nefes alarak. "Şimdi Peter olmadığına göre uzun bir çubuk bulup onunla-"

Lily asasını uzatıp önceki sefer kullandığı büyüyü mırıldanmıştı bile. Söğüdün kolları sakinleşip önlerinde geçit açılınca Sirius ağzı açık kalakaldı. "Hey! Nasıl yaptın bunu?!"

"S.B.D'lerinin neredeyse hepsi Olağanüstü; ama bu basit büyüyü bilmiyorsun, öyle mi?" dedi Lily sırıtarak. Geçide girdi hemen en önden.

Sonra Jen ilerledi ağacın dibindeki deliğe doğru. Tereddütle geçip ilerlerken hemen arkasından gelen Sirius'a baktı garip garip. "Buradan geçince hep… hep dönüşmüyorsun, değil mi?"


	15. Chapter 15

"James…?" diye bağırdı Lily Bağıran Baraka'ya ayak basar basmaz karşısına çıkan boş odaya. Koşturarak etrafa bakındı. "James, nerdesin?" Sesi ıssız kulübede yankılanıyordu.

"Kesin Hogsmeade'e gitmiştir," dedi Sirius umutsuzca. Lily'nin seslenmelerine hiçbir cevap gelmiyordu.

"Hayır ya!" diye isyan etti Lily. "Burada olmalı!" Lily koşturup duruyordu telaşla.

"Yok işte Lily," dedi Sirius gidip odanın bir köşesine çökerek. "Hep benim suçum! Nasıl bu saate kadar James aklıma gelmez ya?!"

"Hayır, benim suçum!" dedi Lily üzgün üzgün. O da başka bir köşede kollarını kavuşturup duvara yaslanmıştı. "Hep aklımdaydı; ama ona kızgın olduğum için gidip nerede olduğuna bakmadım bile."

"Aa, abartmayın ama," dedi Jen. Hala geçidin önünde duruyordu. "Küçük çocuk değil ya! Çıkar bir yerlerden. Belki de yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacı vardı."

"Ama küçük bir çocuk gibi davranıyor!" dedi Lily sesini yükselterek. "Yani ne olmuş Ryan Snitch'i yakalamışsa? Sonuçta maçı kaybetmiş olsak hadi neyse, üzülmekte haklı olurdu; ama kazandık işte! Bu yaptığı cidden çocukluk!"

"Ya ama Billinger olduğu için morali bozulmuştur," dedi Sirius arkadaşını savunmaya çalışarak. "Başkası olsa bu kadar olmazdı eminim. Hem seni de kaybetmenin eşiğindeyken…"

"Alakası yok Sirius!" dedi Lily burnundan soluyarak. "Bunun benimle hiçbir ilgisi yok. James sadece egosuna böyle bir darbeyi kaldıramayacak kadar kendini beğenmiş! Eskisi kadar olmayabilir; ama kesinlikle öyle. Her şeyde en iyi kendisi olmalı illa ki!"

"Lily!" dedi Sirius kızgınlıkla. "Gerçekten böyle düşünüyor olamazsın! Bunca zamandır onun sevgilisisin ve onu hiç tanımamışsın! James kesinlikle öyle bir insan değil…"

"Uf Sirius, şimdi bana onu savunma tamam mı? Ben onu gayet iyi tanıyorum ve demek istediğim şey kendisine her zaman çok fazla güvendiği için bu basit şeyi bile kaldıramadığı."

"Evet, kendine güveniyor ve haklı da!" diye James'i savunmaya devam etti Sirius. "Neden güvenmesin ki? Her konuda gerçekten de en iyi olduğu yanlış mı? Kendini biliyor ve doğal olarak da kendine güveniyor!"

"Her konu da en iyi değilmiş demek ki Sirius!" dedi Lily sinirli sinirli gülerek. "Yoksa burada onu arıyor olmazdık, değil mi? Kimse her konuda _en_ iyi olamaz ve o bunu kabullenmeli. _En_ iyi arayıcı, _en_ iyi büyücü, _en_ iyi sevgili olmadığını kabullenmeli. Ve bunun çok doğal olduğunu da kabullenmeli!"

"İnanamıyorum,"diye bir mırıltı duyuldu oda da bir anda. Ama o sırada kimse konuşmamıştı. Herkes birbirine baktı şaşkınlıkla. Sonra birden odanın bir köşesine sinmiş James ortaya çıktı. Görünmezlik pelerinini sırtından bir hışım yere atmıştı. Yerden tozlar havalanırken Lily, Sirius ve Jennifer ağızları açık James'e bakıyorlardı.

"Lily," dedi James konuşmakta zorlanıyormuş gibi. Söylemek istediği milyonlarca şey beyninde uçuşuyordu; ama biraz önce duydukları karşısında boğazı düğümlenmişti. "Böyle… böyle düşündüğünü bilmiyordum," diyebildi sonunda Lily'e bakarak. "Ben… üzüldüm..."

"Ja-"

"Kendim için üzüldüm Lily," diye devam etti James Lily'i duymamış gibi. "Ben seni böylesine severken sen benim hakkımda neler düşünüyormuşsun. Bunları duyduğuma inanamıyorum gerçekten. Sirius haklı… beni hiç tanımamışsın! Her şey boşunaymış, sen hala geçen yılki benden nefret eden Lily'sin."

Lily ne yapacağını, ne diyeceğini, ne düşüneceğini bilemeden öylece duruyordu. "Hayır, James," diyebildi sonunda. "Lütfen öyle söyleme, yanlış anladın! Ben-"

"Yeter artık," dedi James keskin bir sesle. "Duymak istemiyorum!" diye bağırdı sonra bir anda. Herkes olduğu yerde sıçradı. "Git buradan!" diye bağıdı James yaşlar akan gözlerini Lily'den kaçırarak. Lily ise olduğu yere çakılıp kalmıştı. Hayır, buna izin veremezdi. James'i böyle bırakıp gidemezdi. Her şey yanlıştı, Lily onu deli gibi seviyordu. Kendi gözlerinden de yaşlar aktığını hissetti. "James, yapma, ne olur!" dedi ağlamaya başlayarak. James de karşısında ağlıyordu. "Git!" dedi tekrar yavaşça. Lily ise James'in yanına koştu. Sarıldı sımsıkı. James duruyordu öylece, hıçkırıyordu. "Git! Git!" deyip duruyordu hıçkırıklarının arasından. Lily de hıçkırarak ağlıyor, bir yandan da ona iyice sarılarak James'i sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu. "Özür dilerim…" diye fısıldadı kulağına. James ise itti Lily'i bir anda. Lily inanamaz gözlerle James'e baktı. James Lily'nin gözlerine baktı ve "Bitti," dedi acımasızca. Lily hıçkırmayı kesmiş gözlerinden sicim gibi yaşlar inerek James'e bakıyordu. Yavaşça geri geri yürüdü. James de ağlamayı kesmişti ve gözlerini yerde bir noktaya dikmişti. Sanki Lily'e bakarsa fikrinin değişeceğinden korkar gibiydi. Hem de Lily'i, gözlerini okumaktan alıkoymak istiyordu. Çünkü gözlerinden hala ona olan sevgisinin aktığını biliyordu. Lily sonunda daha fazla orada durmaya dayanamayıp geçidin olduğu yere koştu ve hızla geçitte yok oldu.

Oda bir anda sessizliğe gömülmüştü. Tek ses belirli aralıklarla tekrarlanan James'in burnunu çekme sesiydi. Sirius ve Jennifer tam anlamıyla şok olmuş, ne yapacaklarını şaşırmış bir şekilde birbirlerine baktılar. Sirius hemen kendini toparlayıp Jennifer'a Lily'nin peşinden gitmesini işaret etti. Kendisinin de kalıp James'le ilgileneceğini anlattı işaretlerle. Jennifer başını hızlıca sallayıp hemen geçitten yukarı tırmandı.

Sirius Jennifer'ın gitmesini beklerken James'e döndü. En yakın arkadaşı hala gözlerini yere dikmiş öylece duruyordu. Sirius hızla beynini çalıştırdı. Ne yapmalıydı şimdi? James'e nasıl destek olabilirdi ki? Bu durumda ne söylenecek, ne de yapılacak bir şey geliyordu aklına.

Bir süre durduktan sonra yavaşça James'e doğru yaklaştı. James başını kaldırıp Sirius'a baktı. "Ne yapacağım şimdi ben?" dedi sesi titreyerek. Sirius'un içi parçalandı. O anda James'i ondan iyi kimse anlayamazdı…


	16. Chapter 16

Son! İşte bu 'son'du. _Bitti… bitti… bitti…_ James'in dudaklarından dökülen bu tek kelime Lily'nin beyninde yankılanıp duruyordu. Ne yapacaktı şimdi? Ne yapmıştı böyle? Ettiği düşüncesizce laflarla ne yapmıştı?! James'in onu bir daha asla affedeceğini sanmıyordu. Bir daha yüzünü bile görmek istemeyecekti hatta. _Bitti…_

Bitemezdi ki! Lily James'i hala deli gibi seviyordu, bitemezdi hiçbir şey! Ama artık imkansızdı… James onu istemiyordu, istemeyecekti. _Lanet olsun!_ Lily bir kez daha başını yastığına gömüp hıçkırıklara boğuldu. Bütün gece yatağında yatıp olayları tekrar tekrar beyninden geçirmiş, bir çözüm yolu aramıştı. Tüm düşünceleri başını yastığa gömüp deli gibi ağlamasıyla son buluyordu. Yapabileceği tek şey tekrar James'le konuşmaya çalışmaktı. Ama bunu ne zaman yapacağını bilemiyordu. James hala ona çok kızgındı belki de. Ve şimdi onunla konuşmaya çalışması daha büyük bir hayal kırıklığıyla sona erebilirdi. O zaman ne yapacaktı? Sonunda derin bir nefes alıp yataktan doğruldu. İlk yapacağı şey kendini toparlamak olmalıydı. Yatağının çevresindeki perdeleri açıp kalktı. Hava yeni yeni aydınlanıyordu. Gidip pencereyi açıp soğuk tan havasının yüzüne çarpıp sersemliğini almasına izin verdi. Gözlerini bahçeye dikti. Şamarcı söğüt işte orada kollarını sallayarak duruyordu. Ne uğursuz ağaçtı o! Ne zaman oraya gitse başına böyle korkunç şeyler geliyordu!

Temiz havayı iyice içine çekerek sakinleşti. Sonra banyoya gidip sıcacık suyun altına attı kendini. Aklında önceki geceden sahneler uçuşup duruyordu. James'in kulübede birden ortaya çıkışı, Lily'i ona sarılırken itişi, ağlayışı… Sonra Jen'in peşinden gelip onu boş yere sakinleştirmeye çalışması, sürekli ona her şeyin yoluna gireceğini söylemesi, Lily'nin deli gibi ağlayıp tüm yatakhaneyi ayağa kaldırışı, Jen Kathy'e hızlı bir özet geçerken herkesin neler olduğunu öğrenmesi ve dedikodu kazanının tekrar dönmeye başlaması… Lily, James'i kaybettiği yetmezmiş gibi şimdi birde herkesin yorumlarıyla, arkasından onu takip eden fısıltılarla uğraşacaktı. James'in Lily'den ayrılıp tekrar boş kalmasını bekleyen kızlara gün doğmuştu işte. Kendini banyodan dışarı attı. Hem üzgün, hem kızgın, hem de neler olacağının merakı içindeydi.

Yatakhaneye tekrar döndüğünde çoğu kişinin kalkmış olduğunu gördü. Herkes Lily'i görünce susmuştu bir anda. Günün mevzusu kendisiydi belli ki. "Günaydın canım, nasılsın?" dedi Jen hemen onu yanına çekerek. Omuz silkti Lily. Kathy de hemen yanlarındaydı. "Hadi giyin de gidip şöyle güzel bir kahvaltı edelim havucum!" dedi Kathy neşeli görünmeye çalışarak. Lily de gülümsemeye çalışarak başını salladı. Ama aynanın karşısına geçip yüzünün halini görünce kalakaldı. Gözleri inanılmaz bir boyut almıştı ağlamaktan. Bu halde nasıl aşağı inerdi, nasıl James'in karşısına çıkardı? "Şuna bak, kız çökmüş resmen!" diyen fısıltılar geldi kulağına. Derin derin içini çekti. _Uzun bir gün olacak…_


	17. Chapter 17

(1-The Cardigans-Erase Rewind)

(2-System of a down-Roulette)

"Abi niye bırakmadınız, uyusaydım yaa!" diye isyan ediyordu James kahvaltıda.

"Seni öyle bıraksak akşama kadar uyurdun," dedi Sirius James'in tabağına zeytinleri dökerek.

"Uyusaydım zaten akşama kadar, ne olacaktı? Uyanık olup da acı çekmemi mi istiyorsun Sirius?" dedi James zeytinlerle oynayarak.

"Hayır abi, sadece kendini depresyona sokmanı istemiyorum," dedi Sirius ciddi ciddi.

"Söyleyene bak!" diye güldü James. "Biz seni rahatsız ettik mi Jen'le ayrılınca! Gönlünce depresyona girdin, ağladın, zırladın!" diye devam etti bu sefer sinirle bağırarak.

Sirius içini çekti. "Tamam abi sakin ol," dedi sabırla. Şimdi de peynir koyuyordu James'in tabağına. "Hadi kahvaltını et."

James Sirius'u duymamış gibi görünüyordu. Hala zeytinlerle oynuyordu. Sonra Remus'a dönüp "İnanabiliyor musun Aylak?" dedi birden. Remus 'ne oluyor' dercesine kaşlarını kaldırarak James'e baktı. "Lily'e!" dedi James sinirle. "Benim hakkımdaki düşüncelerine inanabiliyor musun?! Bugüne kadar yaşananların hepsi yalanmış!"

"Öyle deme be abi," dedi Remus hemen, olayı kavrayınca. "Lily sinirlenince hep saçmalar böyle, en iyi sen biliyorsun! Ciddiye alma bile bence."

"Hayır ya!" dedi James. "Öyle değil işte bu sefer! Benim orada olduğumu bile bilmiyordu. Bilse, hadi bana kızdı da öyle dedi diyeceğim. Ama bunlar cidden gerçek düşünceleriydi…" İçini çekerek tekrar önüne dönüp zeytinlerle oynamaya başladı. Remus ve Sirius da ne diyeceklerini bilemeden birbirlerine baktılar. Durum cidden çok fenaydı. Cidden Lily'nin söylediklerine bir kılıf uydurmak imkansızdı. Teselli edemiyorlardı bile. Çünkü Remus'la Sirius da James gibi düşünmekten kendilerini alamıyorlardı. Lily nasıl James hakkında böyle düşünürdü? Acaba gerçekten de ona olan sevgisi yalan mıydı? Remus bunu Kathy'le konuşmaya karar verdi. Tek kalan sağlam çift onlardı ve bu durumu düzeltmeliydiler. Kathy kesinlikle Lily'nin gerçekte ne hissettiğini bilirdi. Tam o sırada Kathy göründü zaten. Remus içinde bir rahatlama hissetti. Biraz da suçluluk duygusu…

İki arkadaşının da ilişkileri bir anda yerle bir olmuştu. Ama Remus o anda Kathy'i koşa koşa Büyük Salonda onlara doğru gelirken görünce içine su serpilmişti ve ister istemez _neyse ki biz hala beraberiz_ diye düşünmüştü.

"Aşkım, ben şimdi Lily'lerle olmalıyım, tamam mı?" dedi Kathy hızlıca. Lily ve Jennifer da arkadan geliyordu yavaş yavaş. Jennifer Lily'i hemen masanın başına oturtmuştu ve hemen oda Lily'nin tabağına kahvaltılıklardan doldurmaya başlamış, güler yüzle bir şeyler anlatıyordu. Remus Jennifer'la Sirius'un cidden birbirleri için yaratıldıklarını düşündü o anda. Sonra gözleri Lily'e kaydı. Lily Jen her ne diyorsa, onunla pek ilgilenmiyor gibiydi. Gözleri masada geziniyordu. Sonra birden önce Remus'la göz göze geldiler. Sonra Lily direk olarak James'e baktı. Remus James'in de ona baktığını biliyordu. Ama James "Üff!" dedi gözlerini Lily'den çekerek. Başını diğer tarafındaki Sirius'a çevirdi.

"Remus?" dedi Kathy. Hala ondan cevap bekliyordu. "Ha, tabi tabi aşkım!" dedi Remus birden Kathy'i unutmuş olduğunu fark ederek. "Tamam o zaman, görüşürüz tatlım!" dedi Kathy, Remus'un yanağına bir öpücük kondururken.

"Neden Lily'lerle olmalıymışsın?" dedi tam Kathy dönerken James. Kathy şaşırarak dönüp James'e baktı. James kaşları çatık Kathy'e bakıyordu.

"Çünkü kız perişan James!" dedi Kathy kollarını açarak.

"Hıh!" dedi James sinirli sinirli gülerek. "Perişan mı?! Neden ki? Bence artık mutludur! Sevmediği bir insanla çıkmaktan kurtulduğu için!"

Kathy kollarını kavuşturup iç geçirdi. "James, kızın yüzüne baksan anlarsın ne kadar 'mutlu' olduğunu. Ağlamaktan ne hale geldi akşamdan beri, tüm yatakhane bir olup zor sakinleştirdik!"

"Şimdi de onun yerine yalanları sen mi söylüyorsun Kathy?" dedi James acımazca.

"James…" dedi Kathy şaşkınlıkla. "Nasıl ona karşı böyle sertleşebildin bir anda?! Gerçekten onun-"

"Sana her şeyi anlatmamışlar galiba Kathy," dedi James sakin sakin. "Yoksa anlardın nasıl sertleşebildiğimi! Beni o bu hale getirdi! Ona olan sevgimi sömürdü resmen artık…"

"Ya James ona kızgın olmanı anlıyorum," dedi Kathy yavaşça. "Ama lütfen bir şans daha ver, en azından seninle konuşması için…?"

"Yüzünü bile görmek istemiyorum!" dedi James bir hışım ayağa dikilerek. Kimsenin bir şey demesine izin vermeden dönüp bahçeye açılan kapının arkasında kayboldu.

Attığı her adımda biraz daha garip duygularla doluyordu. Ne yaparsa yapsın boşalmayacak duygular sarıyordu bedenini her saniye. Her baktığı yerde Lily'le ilgili anılar, düşünceler üşüşüyordu beynine. Nasıl kurtulacaktı bundan? Bu duygular onu nasıl rahat bırakacaktı? Bahçede ilerledikçe Lily'le oturmadıkları, Lily'le bir şeyler yaşamadığı bir köşe arıyordu. Ama her yer anılarla dolup taşıyordu. _Şurada ilk kez ona ondan hoşlandığımı söylemiştim…_ diye düşündü bir ağaca bakarak_. O ise bana cevap vermemişti… Belliymiş o zamandan! Şurada Snape'e büyü yaparken bana bağırmıştı… 'Rahat bırak onu Potter! Dünyada bir tek seninle dev mürekkepbalığı kalsa bile seninle çıkmam Potter!' Şurada da 'kendini beğenmiş bir domuz' olduğumu haykırmıştı suratıma! Cidden harika anılarımız varmış!_ Burnundan soludu James. _Şurada bana bakarken yakalamıştım ilk kez… Ama sonra hemen gözlerini kaçırmıştı. Şurada saatlerce sarılarak oturmuştuk. Şurada da. Ve şurada da…_ James içinde yıkılan bir şeyler hissetti. _Hepsi yalanmış. Her şey sahteymiş. Hakkımda meğer neler düşünüyormuş. 'Bunu kaldıramayacak kadar kendini beğenmiş!' Demek hala gözünde 'kendini beğenmiş domuz'um! Bunca zaman, bunca emek, bunca sevgi…'En iyi arayıcı, en iyi büyücü, en iyi sevgili olmadığını kabullenmeli.' Ne yaptım ki ben ona? Her zaman onun için en iyi sevgili olmaya çalışmadım mı? Nerede hata yaptım?!_ James düşüncelerinde sürüklene sürüklene bahçenin sonuna kadar gelmişti. Ve Lily'le anıları olmayan tek bir nokta bile bulamamıştı. Sonunda Gölün kenarına attı kendine. Yorulmuştu. Düşünmekten, her şeyi tekrar tekrar kafasından geçirip durmaktan çok ama çok yorulmuştu.

* * *

"Ne oldu?" diye sordu Lily hemen, Kathy yanlarına gelir gelmez. "Ne konuştunuz James'le?" Lily meraklı ve heyecanlı gözlerle Kathy'e bakarken Kathy ne yapacağını bilemez haldeydi. James gerçekten de Lily'i silmiş gibiydi. Artık nasıl yoluna girebilirdi ki her şey? Çok ciddi ve ağır konuşuyordu. Kathy bunları Lily'e söyleyip söylememekte oldukça kararsızdı. Lily'nin çok üzüleceği kesindi ve Kathy onu tekrar üzmek istemiyordu. Ama söylemezse de Lily gidip James'le konuşmaya çalışabilir, bu da –görünen o ki- bir felaketle sonuçlanırdı. Sonunda Kathy Lily'nin sakin olacağını umarak James'in dediklerini anlatmaya başladı. James'in Lily'nin yüzünü bir daha görmek istemediğini söylediğini anlatıp anlatmamakta da bir süre kararsızlık geçirdi ama. 

"Peki sonra ne dedi Kathy?" dedi Lily. Yüzü kağıt gibiydi; ama ağlamıyor, bağırmıyordu, şimdilik… "Şeyy…" Kathy tereddütle biraz daha duraladı. "Yü- yüzünü bir daha görmek istemediğini söyledi Lily," dedi sonunda zayıf bir sesle. Lily hiç kıpırdamadan öylece Kathy'e bakıyordu. Ama pek baktığı yeri görüyormuş gibi görünmüyordu. "Hımm," dedi uzun bir sessizliğin sonunda Lily. Jennifer ve Kathy korkuyla birbirlerine bakıyorlardı. Arkadaşları için çok üzülüyor ve endişeleniyorlardı. "Tamam," dedi Lily. "Demek cidden bu kadarmış. Bitmiş gerçekten…" Lily'nin ağzından bu kelimeler anlaşılmaz bir halde dökülüyorlardı. Sanki daha çok kendi kendine konuşur gibiydi. Gözleri de havada bir noktaya dikilmişti, boş bakışlarla. Saniyeler boyunca sessizlik oldu. Sonunda tam Jennifer kontrolü ele alıp Lily'i kendine getirmek için bir şeyler diyecekti ki Lily önüne dönüverdi. "Şimdi konuşmayalım," dedi Jennifer'ın tam konuşmak üzere olduğunu hissetmişçesine. Tabağıyla ilgilenmeye başladı ve kahvaltı boyunca bu konu hakkında bir daha konuşulmadı.


	18. Chapter 18

(Snow Patrol-open your eyes)

"Hadi tatlım, gel. Biraz temiz hava alırsın," dedi Jennifer Lily'i bahçeye doğru götürerek. Lily Kathy'nin anlattıklarından beri çok suskundu. Jennifer arkadaşı için bir şeyler yapmak istiyor; ama elinden bir şey gelmeyeceğini biliyordu.

Kathy, Jen ve Lily bahçeye doğru ilerlerken birden yanlarında Remus beliriverdi. "Günaydın kızlar," dedi tereddütlü bir sesle, Lily'e bakarak. "Günaydın," diye mırıldandı Lily. "Sirius nerede?" diye sordu Jen'se hemen, sonra da utanıp yanakları kıpkırmızı oldu. Remus gülümseyip cevap verdi. "Filch götürdü. Başının büyük dertte olduğunu filan söyleyip duruyordu dün gece yüzünden."

"Aa, evet ya," dedi Jen önceki gece Filch'i sersemlettiğini hatırlayarak. Sirius'un başına kalmıştı her şey. "Başı çok belaya girer mi ki?" dedi Jen endişeli endişeli.

"Sirius için endişeleniyor musun yoksa Jennifer?" dedi Remus sırıtarak.

Jennifer tekrar utanarak kızardı. "Yok… yani… benim yüzümden sonuçta. Filch'i sersemleten bendim."

"Merak etme Jen," de Remus gülümseyerek. "Sirius'a bir şey olmaz, biliyorsun. Atlatır o bir şekilde."

Bahçede ilerlemeye devam ettiler sessizce. Lily gözlerini ilerde gölün ucunda oturmuş olan James'e dikmişti. İç geçirerek bakışlarını yere çevirdi bir süre sonra. Tam o sırada Sirius yanlarında beliriverdi.

"Remus…" dedi nefes nefese. İlerleyen grup durdu Sirius'u görünce. Sirius eğilip ellerini bacaklarına dayayarak soluklandı.

"Ne oldu abi?" dedi Remus merakla. "Nasıl bıraktı Filch seni?"

"Slughorn…"dedi Sirius biraz toparlanıp doğrulup Remus'a bakarak. "Ceza vardı ya, James'le benim. Onun için çağırdı. Filch'in eli boş kaldı yani," diye açıkladı hemen. "James nerde?"

Remus eliyle James'in oturduğu yeri gösterdi. "Ha tamam," dedi Sirius James'i görünce oraya yönelerek. Ama tam giderken Lily'e baktı birden. Lily çevresinde olanların farkında değilmiş gibi kollarını kavuşturmuş öylece karanlık ormana bakıyordu. Diğerleri de Sirius Lily'e bakınca ona döndü. Sirius duraladı bir an. Sonra Lily'e yaklaşıp onu omuzlarından tuttu, destek olmak istercesine. "Onu seviyor musun?" dedi Sirius Lily'nin gözlerine bakarak. Lily'se hala karanlık ormana dikmişti gözlerini. Başını salladı yavaşça. "Ben onunla konuşurum," dedi Sirius. "Merak etme her şey yoluna girecek," diye ekledi Lily'i omuzlarından hafifçe sarsarak. Lily gene başını salladı yavaşça. Bir süre sessizlik oldu sonra. Tam Sirius gidecekken Lily konuştu bir anda. "Orada öpmüştü beni ilk kez," dedi anlaşılmaz bir sesle. Herkes o tarafa baktı istemsizce. "Şimdi yüzümü bile görmek istemiyor…" dedi Lily sesi titreyerek. Sonunda bakışlarını ormandan çekip tekrar yere baktı, burnunu çekti hafifçe. "Lily, öyle bir şey olabilir mi ya?" dedi Sirius hemen. "James'in seni nasıl sevdiği bilmiyorsun sanki!"

"Artık öyle değil," dedi Lily başını iki yana sallayarak. "Dün geceden sonra artık hiç bir şey eskisi gibi olmayacak."

"Lily… Tabiî ki olacak-"

"Sizin oldu mu?" dedi Lily hemen başını kaldırıp bir Sirius'a bir Jennifer'a baktı. "O geceden sonra sizin için hiçbir şey eskisi gibi olabildi mi?" dedi tekrar sertçe.

Jennifer ve Sirius kalakaldılar. Birbirlerine baktılar kızararak.

"Şimdi dün demek istediğin şeyi daha iyi anlıyorum Sirius," diye devam etti Lily. "Kıymetini bilmemi söylemiştin. Bilemedim Sirius…" Tekrar sesi titredi, gözünden bir yaş aşağı inmeye başladı. "Ama gene de bende size söylüyorum çocuklar." Bakışlarını Remus ve Kathy'e yöneltti. "Bari siz mahvetmeyin bunu," dedi Kathy ve Remus'un birleşmiş ellerini göstererek. Gözlerinden yaşlar akın akın iniyordu artık. Suratı ıpıslak olmuştu. "Neyse…" dedi sert hareketlerle gözyaşlarını silerek. "Ben biraz yalnız kalayım, olur mu?"

Jennifer hemen ağzını açıp itiraz edecekken Lily onu susturup "Lütfen…" dedi. Şatoya dönüp kapıya doğru ilerledi hızlı adımlarla. Geride bıraktığı grup şaşkın şaşkın birbirlerine bakıyorlardı. "Ne yapacağız?" diye feryat etti sonunda Jennifer. "Onu böyle görmeye dayanamıyorum! Bir şeyler yapmalıyız!" Diğerleri hararetle başlarını salladılar. "James de bundan farkı değil," dedi Remus. "O da 'yalan dünya, her şey bomboş' modunda… Ama Lily'nin dediklerini affedecek gibi değil."

"Ama bir şeyler yapın!" dedi Kathy. "İkna edin James'i, en azından konuşsunlar."

Remus başını salladı. Sirius ise gözlerini Jennifer'a dikmişti. Lily'nin söylediklerini düşünüyordu da, ne kadar da haklıydı… Bir gece de her şey değişiveriyordu ve bir daha eskisi gibi olamıyordu. Jennifer da gözlerini kaçırarak Sirius'a baktı. Sirius onu bir köşeye çekip bu meseleyi uzun uzadıya konuşmayı düşündü. Yani sonuçta onların arasındaki tek engel Jennifer'ın ondan korkması değil miydi? Ve şimdi o engel kalkmış gibiydi. Neden tekrar birlikte olmasınlardı ki? Belki Jen'de onun gibi düşünüyor; ama Sirius'tan bir şeyler yapmasını bekliyordu. Sonra birden "Sirius," dedi Jennifer yavaşça. Sirius umutla Jen'e baktı. "Hadi git James'i al. Cezaya geç kalıyorsunuz."

Kalakaldı Sirius. İçten içe kurduğu senaryolar kağıt gemiler olup parçalandılar. Jennifer'ın onunla tekrar birlikte olmak düşüncesiyle uzaktan yakından ilgisi yoktu belli ki. Sirius bir süre Jennifer'ın ağzından dökülenleri anlamlandırmaya çalıştıktan sonra tek kelime etmeden hızla dönüp James'in olduğu yere doğru ilerledi.

"Abi, biz ne yapalım biliyor musun?" dedi James'in yanına çöküverirken. James şaşırıp soran gözlerle Sirius'a döndü. "Birlikte şu lanet göle atlayalım. Şansımız varsa geberip gideriz. Böylece bu korkunç dünyadan da kurtuluruz. O da bizden kurtulur!"

James gülerek Sirius'a baktı. "Senin ki ne yaptı?" dedi alaycı bir tonla.

"Hiçbir şey!" dedi Sirius omuz silkerek. "Resmen hiçbir şey!" James anlayışla başını salladı. Bir süre sessizce oturup kendi düşünceleriyle gölü seyrettiler.

"En azından seni seviyor," dedi sonra birden James. "Kişiliğini…"

"Bilmiyorum abi," dedi Sirius dudak büzerek. "Biraz önce Lily'i görmeliydin. Çıldırmış durumda… Asıl o seni seviyor. Hem de manyak gibi."

James sinirli sinirli güldü. "Seni de kandırmış!"

"Öyle değil James. Bak sana asla böyle bir konuda yalan söylemem. Ve gerçekten Lily'e inanıyorum ben. Ona bir şans vermelisin. En azından kendini ifade edebilmesi için."

James bir süre sessizce durdu göle bakarak. "Bilmiyorum…" dedi sonunda. "Aslında-" Sirius'a döndü, gözleri yaşarmıştı. "-korktuğum şey onu görüp konuşunca yelkenleri bir anda suya indirmek. Bir kez daha bana sarılsa onu asla itemem, asla bir daha ona git diyemem…" James hemen burnunu çekip gözlerini kurulayarak göle döndü.

Sirius anlayışla başını sallayarak ona baktı bir süre. "Peki, onsuz nefes almak sana da zor gelmiyor mu James? Ben Jennifer yanımda olmadan resmen boğuluyorum."

James hızla başını salladı. "Aynen öyle Sirius… Ama artık daha fazla kendimden ödün veremem Lily için. Bir süre böylece kalması belki de en iyisi."

"Ama abi, belki de Lily'le konuşunca her şey anlaşılıp yoluna girecek. Belki de şu an boş yere üzüyorsun kendini! Sonuçta aşıksınız işte birbirinize, neden bunca çile?"

James Sirius'a bakarak başını iki yana salladı. "Sirius her şey bu kadar kolay olsaydı keşke. Ama sende öyle olmadığını biliyorsun. Jen'le neden hala ayrısınız sizde o zaman, aynı mantıkla düşünürsek?"

"Ama o beni sevmiyor olabilir…"

"Lily de beni…"

Sirius bir süre durup düşündü. "Onlarda belki böyle düşünüyorlardır. Biz burada onları ne kadar sevdiğimizi düşünüp konuşurken onlar bizim onları sevmediğimiz fikrindeler belki…?"

"Haklısın…" dedi James. "Neden her şey bu kadar karışık ve zor olmak zorunda ki?"

"Neden sadece aşk, sevgi her şeyi çözemiyor?" dedi Sirius sinirlenerek.

"Evet ya!" dedi James de sinirlenerek. "Neden insanlar kendilerine bunu yapıyorlar ki? Neden bile bile kendimizi ateşe atıyoruz? Neden bunsuz yaşanmıyor?"

"Halbuki şimdiye kadar nasıl güzeldi hayat! Onla bunla çıkıp eğlenip geziyorduk!" dedi Sirius ellerini açarak. "Neden illa aşık olup illa acı çektirdik ki kendimize!"

James "Evet, evet!" dedi hararetle. "Resmen kendim kaşındım! Lily'le çıkayım diye onca zaman uğraştım durdum! Ve ne için? Her şeye rağmen dünkü o lafları yemek için mi?! Ben bunu hak etmedim Sirius!"

"Hak etmedin abi!" diye onayladı onu Sirius konuştuklarının gazıyla. "Biz onları hep el üstünde tuttuk! Onlarsa bize yapmadıklarını bırakmadılar!" Sinirle hızlı hızlı soluyordu ikisi de. Bir süre sonra Sirius aklına yeni bir şey gelmiş gibi heyecanla tekrar konuştu.

"Çatalak… Aslında var ya…"

"Ne oldu Patiayak?"

"Bırakalım bu işleri abi!" dedi Sirius yepyeni bir fikir bulmuş gibi. Ellerini 'bu kadar basit' dercesine açarak James'e döndü. James kaşlarını kaldırarak ona baktı. "Bırakalım James!" dedi Sirius tekrar. "Eski halimize dönelim! O eğlenceli günlere!"

James bir an düşünür gibi durdu. "Haklısın Sirius," dedi sonra yavaşça. Ama kaşlarını çatarak devam etti. "Ama nasıl olacak? Onları seviyoruz… Başkalarıyla çıkarsak-"

"Hayır," dedi Sirius da hemen. "Başkalarıyla çıkamayız… Yapamayız yani. Ama eğleniriz gene! Herkese lanetler yapar ve-"

"Sümsük! Sümsük'ün hayatını cehenneme çeviririz tekrar!"

Sirius başını salladı hızla. "Böylece onlar da görür! Onlara ihtiyacımız olmadığını görürler!" dedi hararetle. Sonra duralayıp daha yavaş bir sesle devam etti; "Hem şu içimizdeki acı… azalır belki, hı?"

"Evet, belki…" dedi James de yavaşça. "Tekrar güzel günler olacak Sirius," diye ekledi sonra Sirius'un sırtına destekçi bir şaplak indirerek. Gülümsemeye çalışarak birbirlerine baktılar iki eski dost. Sonra tekrar göle gözlerini dikip gelecek günlerin gerçekten de güzel olmasını umdular içtenlikle.


	19. Chapter 19

Lily yalnız kalmak istediği zamanlarda genelde şatonun kulelerinden birine çıkar ve tüm çevreyi gösteren mükemmel bir manzaraya sahip olan pencerelerden birinin içine oturup dışarıyı seyrederek beynini boşaltmaya çalışırdı. Yine aynı niyetle merdivenleri tırmanıyordu hızla; ama beynindeki düşüncelere öyle kapılmıştı ki her zaman atlanan kırık basamaklardan birine basıverdi. Bir anda bacağı yarısına kadar merdivenin içine göçerken Lily acı yüzünden istemeden çığlık attı. Fakat zaten oldukça tenha bir yerdeydi. Çevrede onu duyan kimse yok gibiydi. Lily kurtulmaya çalıştıkça iyice göçüyor, bacağı dayanılmaz bir acıyla sızlıyordu. _İşte bu harika!_ diye düşündü sinirle. _Hayatımdaki her şey neden böyle berbat gidiyor sürekli?_ Derin bir nefes alıp tüm gücünü yere basan bacağına vererek bir kez daha kurtulmaya çalıştı. Ama hiçbir fark olmadı. Sadece daha fazla acı… "Lanet olsun!" diye bağırdı sinirle. Sesi boş koridorlarda yankılandı. Lily sinirden kudurmak üzereydi. Bir kere daha bacağını dışarı çekmeye çalıştı; ama gene yararsız olunca iyice sinirlenerek hızla bacağını itip çekmeye başladı. Bu daha fazla acı çekmesinden başka bir işe yaramadı. Sinirle ve acıyla çığlık attı Lily dayanamayıp. "Kahretsin! Kahretsin!" diye bağırıyordu. Sonunda yere eğilip ağlamaya başladı. İsyan ediyordu her şeye. O anda sanki tüm dünya ona karşıymış gibi hissediyordu. Sinirden, acıdan, mutsuzluktan ağlıyordu. Sesini kimsenin duyamayacağını düşündüğü için sessiz hıçkırıkları çığlıklara dönüştü. Bağıra bağıra ağlıyordu.

"Lily?"

Lily birden yalnız olmadığını fark edip hızla başını kaldırdı. Merdivenin başında Ryan Billinger iki arkadaşıyla durmuş şaşkın şaşkın ona bakıyorlardı. Lily zaten yere göçük olmasa o anda utançtan yerin dibine göçerdi kesin.

"Ne oldu Lily? İyi misin?" dedi Ryan telaşla merdivenlerden inip Lily'nin yanına koşarak.

Lily hemen gözyaşlarını silip burnunu çekerek normal görünmeye çalıştı. "İyiyim Ryan, bir şey yok."

"Bacağın gömülmüş Lily!" dedi Ryan Lily'e bakarak korkuyla.

"Hımm şey evet," dedi Lily tek bacağı merdivenin içindeyken hiçbir sorun yokmuş gibi görünmeye çalışarak.

Ryan Lily'e bakarak başını salladı. Dönüp merdivenin başında onları izleyen Ravenclawlı arkadaşlarına "Siz gidin en iyisi, ben Lily'e yardım ederim," dedi.

Arkadaşları "Bizde yardım edelim," filan gibi şeyler söyleseler de Ryan onları hemen gönderdi. Sonra Lily'e dönüp anlayışla baktı. "Gel, önce seni şuradan kurtaralım." Eğilip Lily'i belinden tutarak havaya kaldırdı. Lily'nin bacağı biraz acısa da sonunda kurtuldu. Ryan Lily'i hala belinden kaldırmış bir şekilde duruyordu. Ama boyu oldukça uzun olduğu için yüzleri tam aynı hizaya gelmişti. "Acıyor mu? Basabilecek misin?" dedi Ryan Lily'i yere bırakmakta tereddüt ederek.

"Biraz acıyor, ama basabilirim," dedi Lily. Ryan yavaşça yere indirdi Lily'i. Ama belinden tutup ona destek olmaya devam ediyordu. Lily minnettarlıkla Ryan'a baktı. Ryan da gülümsedi. Yavaş yavaş beraber merdivenlerden çıktılar. Sonra Ryan hemen Lily'i koridordaki pencerenin kenarına oturtup bacağının durumuna baktı. Lily'nin kotu yer yer yırtılmış ve bacağı kanamış, çizilmişti.

"Hastane kanadına-"

"Olmaz," dedi Lily hemen başını iki yana sallayarak.

"Neden ki?" dedi Ryan şaşkınlıkla.

"Çünkü istemiyorum," dedi Lily. "Ben hallederim." Bacağına eğilip kotunu sıyırdı. Asasını sıyrıklara uzatıp birkaç söz mırıldandı. Kanlar temizlendi bir anda.

"Ama gene de mikrop kapabilir," dedi Ryan endişeyle "Zaten hastane kanadına çok yakınız, hadi hemen gidelim Lily," diye ısrar etti.

"Hayır Ryan, lütfen," dedi Lily Ryan'ın gözlerinin içine bakarak. "Şimdi kimseye dert anlatmakla uğraşmak istemiyorum. Böyle kalsın gayet iyi durumda, merak etme."

Ryan 'peki' dercesine başını salladı; ama ikna olmamıştı. Bir süre sessizce oturdular. "Bacağın hariç iyi misin Lily?" dedi sonra Ryan. "Ağlıyordun ya…"

Lily utanarak başını önüne eğdi. "Uff, çok rezil oldum, di mi?" dedi eliyle yüzünü kapayarak. Ryan güldü. "Hayır, hayır! Sadece ne olduğunu merak ettim. Anlatmak zorunda değilsin istemiyorsan."

"Sadece sinir boşalması yaşadım bir anda," dedi Lily Ryan'a bakarak. "Her şey üst üste geldi de."

Ryan soran gözlerle Lily'e bakıyordu. Lily biraz duraklayıp Ryan'a söyleyip söylememe konusunda tereddüt etti. Sonunda "James'le ayrıldık da…" dedi yere bakarak.

"Yaaa…" dedi Ryan çok şaşırarak. "Üzgünüm," diye ekledi elini Lily'nin omzuna koyup.

Başını salladı Lily. "Neyse bu konudan kaçmak için buraya geldim zaten," dedi gülümsemeye çalışarak.

"Evet, tamam başka bir şey konuşalım," dedi Ryan hemen. Sonra birden durdu. "Yani pardon Lily," diyerek ayağa dikildi. "Sen yalnız kalmak istiyorduysan… Yani ben de geldim oturdum öyle bir anda. Ben gideyim en iyisi," diyerek gitmeye yeltendi.

"Hayır, gitmene gerek yok Ryan," dedi Lily. "Hem sen hayatımı kurtardın!" diye ekledi gülümseyerek.

Ryan da gülümsedi. Zaten fazla ısrara gerek yoktu. Ryan hemen tekrar Lily'nin yanına oturdu.

"Dün maçta çok iyiydin," dedi Lily kısa bir sessizlikten sonra.

"Saol," dedi Ryan sevinerek. "Doğruyu söylemek gerekirse kazanmanıza çokta üzülmedim. Potter'a karşı Snitch'i yakalamış olmak beni çok daha fazla mutlu etti!"

Lily güldü. "Ne alıp veremediğiniz var ki, anlamıyorum!"

Ryan durup Lily'e baktı. "Bence anlamayacak bir şey yok."

Lily Ryan'ın demek istediği şeyi anlamazlıktan gelerek gözlerini kaçırdı. Önünde oturdukları pencereden dışarı baktı. Uçsuz bucaksız araziler oluşturuyordu manzarayı. "Ne kadar güzel," dedi büyülenerek. "Bu manzara tüm dertleri unutturuyor. Hep şu koskoca dünyada daha neler neler yaşayan insanlar olduğunu düşündürüyor bana."

Ryan başını salladı. "Haklısın. Bazen o kadar saçma şeyleri takıyoruz ki kafamıza," dedi. Sonra bir an pot kırdığını düşünerek hemen telaşla ekledi. "Yani senin için demiyorum. Potter'la ayrılmanızın saçma olduğunu kastetmedim yani!"

Lily gülerek başını salladı. "Tamam tamam, anladım. Ama ayrılmamız saçmaydı cidden," dedi biraz düşünerek.

"Öyle mi?" dedi Ryan. "Neden ayrıldınız ki? Herkes mükemmel olduğunuzu filan düşünüyordu."

Lily gözlerini devirdi. "Yok ya, herkes çıkmamıza gıcık oluyordu," dedi umursamazca. "Her neyse, benim yüzümden ayrıldık. Beni terk etti."

Ryan şaşkınlıkla Lily'e baktı. "Dalga mı geçiyorsun Lily?" Lily başını iki yana salladı ciddi ciddi. "Ama… Yani ayrıldık deyince direkt senin ayrıldığını düşünmüştüm ben," dedi Ryan. "Potter cidden kafayı sıyırmış olmalı o zaman."

Lily Ryan'a baktı gülümseyerek. Göz göze kaldılar bir süre. Sonunda Lily ne zamandır içinde kalan şeyi söyledi. "Ryan… Geçen yılın sonunda aramızda olanlar… Gerçekten çok üzgünüm. Yani tam bir aptal gibi davrandım."

Ryan yumuşak bir ifadeyle Lily'nin gözlerine bakıyordu. "Önemli değil Lily," dedi sonunda anlayışla.

Lily iç geçirdi. "Ya sen cidden harika bir insansın. Şurada seninle konuşmak beni o kadar rahatlattı ki… Yani sabahtan beri ağlamadan iki kelime edemiyordum. Ama şimdi sen beni öyle güzel dinliyorsun ki… Çok teşekkürler."

Ryan kocaman gülümsedi Lily'e. "Böyle düşünmene çok sevindim Lily."

Gene birbirlerine bakarak sessizce durdular bir süre. Sonra tekrar konuşmaya başladıklarında Lily gerçekten de önceki geceden beri içine yerleşen acıyı biraz olsun unuttu. Ryan'ın bu kadar ilginç, komik ve tatlı olabileceğini önceden neden fark etmemişti ki?


	20. Chapter 20

"Sirius! James!" Hala gölün kenarında oturmakta olan iki kafadarın yanına koşa koşa Sarah Conner geldi. "Nerdesiniz siz ya? Slughorn manyak gibi sizi soruyor!"

"Kahretsin!" diyerek ayağa dikildi Sirius hemen. "Uf Çatalak, ceza için çağırmıştı. Sana söylemeye gelmiştim; ama kafa gitti işte!"

James de ayağa dikildi. "Aman be, bir de o herifi mi çekeceğiz şimdi ya?!" diyerek isyan etti.

"Bence de! Şimdi iyice fitil eder bizi!" diye katıldı Sirius.

"Sızlanmayı kesin de hadi yürüyün!" dedi Sarah ikisini kolundan çekerek. İkisini iki yanına alıp kollarına girdi. Hızlı hızlı bahçeden yukarı yürümeye başladılar.

"Dün akşam nereye kayboldunuz bakayım?" dedi hemen.

James içini çekti. "Ne sen sor, ne biz söyleyelim Sarah."

"Bana bak James," dedi Sarah hemen merakla James'e dönerek. "Lily'le ayrıldığınız söylentisi tüm okulu çalkalıyor. Doğru mu?"

James hafiften başını salladı. "Ay inanmıyorum!" diye küçük bir çığlık koyuverdi Sarah. "6. sınıflar söylemişti de inanamamıştım. Yatakhanede Lily deli gibi ağlıyormuş dün gece! Bir türlü sakinleştiremedik diyorlardı. Bu senin onu terk ettiğin anlamına mı geliyor?"

James tekrar kafasını salladı gözlerini devirerek. Sarah tekrar şaşkınlık nidaları atmaya başladı. "Daha fazla sorma Sarah!" dedi James sonunda Sarah tekrar bir şeyler söylemek için ağzını açmışken. Sarah bozularak ağzını geri kapattı. Sessizce ve hızlıca yürümeye devam ettiler. O sırada, bir ağacın altında oturan Jennifer, Kathy ve Remus'un da önlerinden geçtiler; ama hızlı hareket etmek zorunda oldukları için onlara selam bile veremediler. Sarah Jennifer'ı görünce önceki gece aklına geldi. Sirius'u da biraz sıkıştırmanın tam sırasıydı. "E şimdi geriye bir tek Kathy ve Remus kaldı yani, öyle mi?" diye sordu Sarah direkt olarak Sirius'a bakarak. "Sen ve Jen de hala ayrısınız, di mi Sirius?"

Sirius "Evet Sarah," dedi yavaşça. _Hatırlatman iyi oldu!_ diye düşündü sonra da sinirle.

"Hımmmm," dedi Sarah düşünceli düşünceli. "Zaten o kadar uzun süre onlara takılıp kalmanıza bile şaşırmıştım!" dedi sonra da gülerek. Ama Sirius ve James hiç gülmüyorlardı. Tekrar sessizlik oldu. Şatoya girmişler merdivenlerden çıkıyorlardı.

"Bir dakika ya," diye durdu Sirius birden. "Neden yukarı çıkıyoruz ki? Zindana-"

"Hayır Sirius," dedi Sarah hemen. "Slughorn sizi kuzey kulesindeki Depo Odasına götürmemi söyledi. Her halde yeni malzemeleri filan hazırlatacak size," diye tahmin yürüttü. Sessizce merdivenlerden çıkmaya devam ettiler.

_İnanamıyorum! Pes artık, pes!_ Jennifer bahçede sinirden köpürerek oturuyordu. Elinde yarına yetiştirmesi gereken tonlarca ödev vardı; ama kafasını hiçbir şeye veremiyordu. _Onun lanet olası Sarah Conner'la ne işi var?!_ Sirius ve Sarah kol kola önünden hızla yürüyüp gitmişlerdi. Kızın ona attığı bakışa bakılırsa kız Sirius'a apaçık göz koymuştu. Zaten önceki geceki davranışları da bunu gösteriyordu. Jennifer ne yapacağını bilemiyordu. Sirius onu gerçekten seviyorsa başka kimseyle ilgilenmezdi, değil mi? Sevgisi sarışın, güzel vücutlu ve aşırı çekici bir hatuna karşı ne kadar dayanıklıydı acaba? Peki ya sevmiyorsa? O zaman zaten giden gitmiş, biten bitmişti. Jen cidden çıldırmak üzereydi. Ne yapacaktı da Sirius'u geri kazanacaktı? Conner'ın tek olmadığını biliyordu. Bir sürü kızın Sirius hazır boştayken onu tavlamaya çalışacağı kesindi. Ve Jen eli kolu bağlı Sirius'un kendisini hala gerçekten seviyor olması ihtimaline tutunarak öylece bekleyecek miydi? _Ufff! Kahretsin!_


	21. Chapter 21

"Sirius," dedi Sarah sessizce kulenin merdivenlerini tırmanırlarken birden bire. "Haftaya pazar Hogsmeade gezisi varmış duydun mu?"

Sirius ilgisizce başını salladı. Aklı bahçede oturan Jennifer'daydı. Jennifer'la ilgili ne yapması gerektiğini düşünüyordu sürekli. Onu kafasından atmaya çalışıyor, James'le eski günlere dönme kararlarını hatırlatıyordu kendine hep; ama bir anda tekrar Jennifer'ı düşünmeye başladığını fark ediyordu. Ayrıldıklarından beri beyni resmen ondan habersiz çalışıyor gibiydi. Sürekli Jennifer'la yaşadıkları küçücük anlar peydahlanıveriyordu aklında. Çok ufak bir ayrıntıyı hatırlıyordu birden ve bir anda tüm garip duygular üstüne saldırıyordu resmen. Mesela Jennifer'la hep garip şekillerde ele ele tutuşmaları, onu hep burnunun kenarından tatlı tatlı öpmesi ya da sanki evliymişler de Jennifer Sirius'u işe yolcu ediyor gibi sürekli Sirius'un cüppesinin yakasını düzeltmesi… Sirius Jennifer'ın sıcak, anaç tavırlarını özlüyordu en çok. Onun bu halleri Sirius'a daha önce hiç hissetmediği gibi hissettiriyordu.

"Iıı, şey…" diye tekrar lafa başlayarak Sirius'un düşüncelerini böldü Sarah. "Hogsmeade'e birlikte gitmeye ne dersin Sirius?"

Sirius Sarah'nın niyetini anlamadan "Niye ki?" dedi. Sarah hemen kızararak "Bilmem…" diye cevap verdi. James gözlerini devirerek Sarah'a baktı. _Boşa şansını zorluyorsun kızım…_

Sirius ne demesini gerektiğini bilmeden Sarah'ya bakıyordu; zaten o anda yukarıdan gelen sesler üçünün oraya yönelmesine sebep olduğu için cevap vermesine gerek kalmadı.

"Ya ama biz artık gülmekten uçamıyorduk filan, böyle herkes yerlerde…" diye anlatıyordu Ryan Billinger hararetli hararetli. Lily kahkahalarla gülmekten iki büklüm olmuştu resmen. "Ryan yeter, anlatma daha fazla!" diyordu karnını tutup hala gülerek.

James merdivenlerin başında kalakalmış karşısındaki bu manzaraya bakıyordu. Sirius ve Sarah ise bir James'e bir Lily'e bir Ryan'a bakıp ne olacağını kestirmeye çalışıyorlardı. O sırada Ryan ve Lily de birkaç metre ötelerindeki insanları fark edip gülmeyi bir anda kesiverdiler.

James birkaç saniyeliğine Lily ve Ryan'a baktıktan sonra acı acı gülüp başını sallayarak hızla Depo Odasına yöneldi. Sirius ve Sarah da onu takip ettiler hemen.

Lily, James'in biraz önce durduğu yere biraz daha bakakaldıktan sonra hızla avuçlarıyla suratını kapattı. "İnanmıyorum ya!" diye feryat etti. "Şimdi iyice her şeyi yanlış anladı, lanet olsun!" Ayağa kalkmış incinmiş bacağıyla seke seke bir oraya bir buraya yürüyordu.

Ryan da ne diyeceğini bilemez bir halde Lily'e bakarak başını bir o tarafa bir bu tarafa çeviriyordu. Aslında içten içe James'in onları öyle eğlenirken görüp de bozulmasına sevinmişti; ama bunu kabul edemiyordu. Çünkü bu, hala Lily'e karşı hisleri olduğu anlamına gelirdi ve Ryan geçen yıl olanlardan sonra bundan çok korkuyordu. "Ne olacak ki Lily? Zaten ayrısınız yani, değil mi?"

Lily Ryan'a bakmak için dönüp durmayı kesti bir süreliğine. "Evet ayrıyız; ama belki barışabilirdik. Artık hiç şansım yok sanırım…" Başını elleri arasına alarak oturdu Ryan'ın yanına. Bir süre Ryan diyecek mantıklı bir şeyler ararken Lily de içinden durum değerlendirmesi yapıyordu. Sonunda sessizliği gene Lily bozdu. "Yani zaten seni oldum olası kıskanıyordu ve şimdi bizi böyle görünce-"

"Beni niye kıskanıyordu ki?" diye araya girdi Ryan. Lily bir an duraladı. "Ee… eskiden çıktığımız için."

"İyi de sen zaten o zamanda benden hoşlanmıyordun ki. Kıskanmasını gerektirecek bir şey yok."

"Yaa Ryan öyle deme, kendimi kötü hissediyorum! Sadece o zaman James yüzünden biraz kafam karışıktı o kadar-"

"Şimdi olduğu gibi," diye ekledi Ryan acı acı.

Lily biraz durup "Hayır" dedi. "Ama şimdi onun kafası karışık…" dedi iç geçirerek.

İkisi da tam kendi düşüncelerine dalmışken Sarah Conner tekrar ortaya çıktı. Lily'e bir bakış atıp merdivenlere yönelmişti ki Lily hemen arkasından seslendi. Sarah dönüp soran bakışlarla Lily'e baktı. Lily de o anda Sarah'a James'le ilgili bir şey soramayacağını anladı. O kendi taraflarında değildi. "Neyse boş ver. Bir şey yok Sarah," dedi.

Sarah da zaten durup Lily Evans'la muhabbet etmeye can atmıyordu. Dönüp merdivenlerden inerken yüzüne yerleşen şeytani gülümsemeyi engelleyemedi. İyi ki Lily Evans ve Ryan Billenger'ı orada flört eder bir şekilde yakalamışlardı! Böylece artık haftaya pazar Sirius'la bir adet Hogsmeade randevusu vardı. Tek yapması gereken James'e de birini bulmaktı. Sonra bir anda bunu düşünmesine bile gerek olmadığını fark etti. James Potter'la çıkmak isteyen milyon tane kızdan güzel bir tane ayarlayıverirdi. Hem zaten James'le Lily'nin ayrılma haberi yayıldıkça James en popüler erkeklerden olmuştu tekrar. Sarah biraz önce olanları düşünüp tekrar gülümsedi. _Ne şans ama!_

Ryan ve Lily'i bişrlikte gördükten sonra James Depo odasına giden merdivenleri tırmanırlarken sinirden kudurmuştu resmen. Sürekli Lily'nin hep Ryan'ı sevdiğini, kendisini hiç sevmediğini, bunca zamandır kandırıldığını filan söyleyip durmuştu köpüre köpüre. "Ama o görecek!" diye bağırıyordu durup durup. "O görecek Sirius! Ben hayatıma devam ediyorum, onu umursamıyorum bile!" demişti sonunda Sirius'a dönüp işaret parmağını sallayarak. "Pazar günü benden hoşlanan bir arkadaşını da getir Sarah!" diyerek bir anda Sarah'a dönmüştü bu seferde. Sirius da Sarah da kalakalmıştı. "Hangi Pazardan bahsediyorsun abi?" demişti Sirius şaşkınlıkla. "Sizin Sarah'la Hogsmeade'e gideceğiniz Pazar Sirius. Dörtlü olarak çıkacağız o gün ve o Lily görecek benim de onu çoktan atlattığımı!"

"Ne Hogsmeade'i ne dörtlüsü abi? Bir sakin ol önce," demişti Sirius. "Bence harika bir fikir!" diye atılmıştı Sarah ise hemen. "Bu kesinlikle Lily'e gününü gösterir James!" diye iyice destek çıkmıştı. Böylece kendisi de Sirius'la çıkıyor olacaktı. Hiç uğraşması gerekmeden her şey kendiliğinden halloluvermişti. Ama Sirius biraz garip davranıyor, isteksiz gibi görünüyordu. _Benimle birkaç saat geçirdikten sonra tüm fikirleri değişecek…_ diye düşündü Sarah muzip muzip. Zaten James sayesinde bu randevu hiçbir şekilde iptal olmazdı. Daha doğrusu biricik Lily Evans sayesinde…


End file.
